Morning Star
by x-Mermaid-sparkles-x
Summary: It's after Breaking Dawn and Bella's pregnant again. She gives birth to a healthy baby and they are one happy family. Issy has to grow up with a secret but one day it'll be known to all. Also continues the love story. Please,please review. Thank-you XxX
1. New Baby

Morning Star

_Chapter 1 – New Baby_

Bella walked into Nessie room to see if she was still asleep. She was. It was three in the morning but, being a vampire she didn't need to sleep.

Suddenly a sharp pain in her stomach caught her unawares. She had become pregnant again three years after Renesmee was born. Nessie, although she was only three had the body of a six year old. In four years she would resemble a fifteen year old and be fully grown. They hadn't enlisted her in school due to the way she grew so rapidly. Despite this, Edward had taught her all she needed to know and she was a very clever child.

The pain came again; then it was a constant stab of anguish. She stumbled down the corridor to her and Edward's room.

"Edward, Carlisle, its coming, my baby's coming," Bella whispered.

No one had any idea how she had managed to conceive again. Everyone was just exuberant about the fact a baby would be in the family again. The others were out hunting but Edward and Carlisle had stayed in case this happened.

Both of them arrived at her side in an instance and Edward carried her to the bed where she proceeded to give birth. It was a very short labour as she was much stronger than a human so the baby was out quickly.

Edward picked it up and said:

"Bella, it's a little girl. She resembles you so much, from her eyes to her hair and mannerisms. I'm starting to suspect I'm not the father," he added jokingly.

"Oh you are," Bella replied, "Pass her here. I can hear her little heart and she'll start crying for me soon."

As if on cue the baby started crying.

"Shhhhhh sweetheart, it's alright, Mummy's here now," Bella whispered to the little baby.

She, as Edward had said, looked just like Bella when she was human. The baby (unlike Renesmee) was cold like a vampire but she had the most beautiful pink cheeks ever. Bella could tell just by holding her that she was going to grow at a normal rate and would stop growing at fourteen.

At that moment a ray of sunshine came through the large window by the bed and came to rest on the baby's small body. She sparkled in the sun and was more beautiful than any child ever seen.

"My little Morning Star," Bella whispered as Edward smiled her favourite crooked smile.

"Bella darling, as she resembles you so we should name her after you," Edward said thoughtfully, "I'm thinking Isabelle; Issy for short."

"Yes, she does suit it perfectly. But I get to choose the middle name," Bella replied

"Before you start deliberating, I will not agree to Edwina," Edward said chuckling.

"I wasn't going to say that," Bella retorted, "I was actually thinking Elizabeth, after your mother, Isabelle Elizabeth Cullen. It has a certain charm to it."

"Yes..." Edward gasped, "My God, she can read my mind, and yours but, when she realised I was reading hers she blocked me. This is certainly one special child."

"Yes, and she's ours," Bella said overjoyed.

At that moment the rest of the Cullen's entered. Their eyes were topaz from the recent hunting trip.

"Bella she's beautiful," Rose gasped.

Alice smiled and Bella guessed she'd seen Issy in a vision.

"Yes, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett, meet our new addition: Isabelle Elizabeth Cullen but Issy for short," Edward announced, triumph in his voice.

"Mama, what's everyone doing?"

Nessie's voice asked from the next room where she slept.

"Ness, come in here and meet your little sister Issy," Carlisle called to her.

"Yes Papa, is Nanny back yet?"

"Nessie I'm here along with the others. Come on sweetie," Esme replied.

Renesmee came into the room dragging her comfort blanket that Jacob had bought her after the incident with the Volturi.

"Mummy, she looks like you," Nessie exclaimed.

"Yes and she'll be one of us forever more," Bella said smiling at Edward.


	2. The Crash

_Chapter 2 – The Crash_

It was a week after Issy had been born. The atmosphere in the Cullen household was of pure joy. Charlie had come over after she was born and had simply remarked: 'beautiful'. Renée and Phil had arrived the day after; their reaction was much the same. Isabelle seemed to charm everyone who came to the house and no-one would ever forget her innocent baby face.

"Bella, darling you need to put Issy down and get ready for the reception," Edward called down the stairs to where Bella was fussing over her daughter.

"Edward do we have to go, she's so young and vulnerable. As am I. I can't leave her she needs me. It's not fair on Jake looking after Nessie too and, it's rude to walk out on our guests," Bella replied, pleading.

"Bella, we promised Mike and Jessica. It can just be a fleeting visit but you know how much Jess wanted you to see their daughter," Edward called back.

Bella sighed; Jessica had given birth to a little girl earlier that month called Cassidy Florentine Newton. Tonight was her and Mike's wedding reception. They'd managed to avoid the service but Edward thought they ought to pay their respects.

"Fine," Bella said haughtily, "Rose can you take Issy, Jake you keep Ness and Alice come help me choose a dress."

Rosalie flitted across the room to take the baby from Bella's reluctant arms. Alice took her arm and led her up the stairs to the large wardrobe in her room.

Once Bella was dressed in a green silk dress she came down to say good-bye to her daughters.

"Nessie you'll be good for Jake won't you?" She asked and Renesmee nodded, "If, Nana, Granny, Papa, Grandpa, or any of your aunts or uncles tell you it's bedtime you go straight up honey."

Then she crossed the room to where Rose held Isabelle and took her youngest child from her sister-in-law's arms.

"Isabelle Elizabeth Cullen, I will love you no matter what. Never forget that, you are my Morning Star and the essence of me and my love. I love you too much sweetheart," and with that she kissed her forehead tentatively and put the baby back in Rosalie's outstretched arms.

Instantly Issy started crying, the tears rolled down her cheeks glittering like diamonds. Bella turned knowing she'd have to leave now.

Edward took her hand and they both went towards the exit. Everyone heard the roar of the engine as they shot off into the darkness. The only noise was Issy's continuous crying.

"NO," Alice screamed running down the stairs. But it was too late...

Once out of the Cullen's driveway Bella started talking again.

"Edward I can hear her crying, for me and only me. Take me back to her please," she begged. If vampires could cry Bella would be in sobbing uncontrollably by now.

"Fine, I should have known better than to take you from her," he replied.

Edward looked along the deserted road then turned around.

An unlighted lorry shot down the freeway and sent the Volvo flying...

"Bella, it'll be ok. We're Vampire," Edward whispered. Then he stopped and sat motionless twitching his perfect nose. He could smell fire.

"Bella, get out, you can be saved," he ordered.

"No, I'm not ever leaving you. It would be worse for my baby if I did return. I could never be a mother to her," she whispered in reply.

The flames were engulfing the car, melting the paintwork on the outside.

"Edward, I love you," Bella murmured.

"Me too," he replied.

Their lips locked together in the final embrace on this planet as the flames took their lives...

At the house Issy was screaming, her lungs fit to burst.

Everyone else sat their motionless. Not moving, nothing.

"Jake, what's wrong," Nessie whispered.

He glanced at Alice then Esme who both nodded.

"Well precious, Mummy and Daddy are, well they're dead," he finished quietly.

"No," she sobbed.

In the corner Alice was wishing she'd seen this vision before it was too late.

Everyone nodded in reply to Renesmee, their faces masks of her anguish.


	3. Realisation

_Chapter 3 – Realisation_

No one moved. From a distance you would have thought that even Charlie, Renée and Phil were vampires. The only noise throughout the house was the ever constant crying of Isabelle.

Eventually Rosalie got up and crossed the room to the kitchen to get Issy some milk. After heating it up she fed her and went back to her original position. Issy then proceeded to go to sleep but, the tears still ran down her rosy cheeks. Nessie also had fallen asleep on Jacob's lap. The tears on her face were fresh as well.

After what seemed like hours Esme stood up. All eyes in the room turned to look at her when she spoke.

"Ok, right. Emmett, Jazz you go find my deceased children or what's left of them and bring them back. We'll ready the cellar to store them. Jake, go put Renesmee in her bed and you sleep too. Rose put Issy in her crib and you and Alice stay and watch over her whilst preparing funeral outfits for the bodies and us. Carlisle, darling, ring Mike and Jess but keep it light – they are just married. Then, call the Denalis and the Amazons and invite them up. Actually just the Denalis," she said glancing at the humans, "Renée, Charlie you and I will arrange the funeral. No one's going to enjoy this but it has to be done for the children's sake."

Everyone nodded and went about their allocated task. The Denali family were to be down in the morning and that's when the funeral would be held.

"This house is officially a home," Esme whispered, "We've had a wedding, two births and a death here."

Renée put her head on Phil's shoulder and sobbed whilst Charlie sat there awkwardly, tears in his eyes.

By the morning the whole house was covered in great swathes of black material. Alice had picked everyone an outfit of plain black, the ashes were in their coffins though no one could identify them and all that there was left to do was wait for the Denali clan to arrive.

Around ten they arrived. Kate coming first flanked by Garrett. Both were beside themselves but no tears flowed. Tanya came next whispering: 'I'm so sorry', then lastly Carmen and Elezar.

Carmen ran to Nessie who threw herself into her arms. Kate went over to Rose who was cradling Issy and picked her up.

"Bella?" she whispered questioningly.

"No this is Issy - their daughter," Carlisle replied.

Issy was still sniffling and had been since last night. Nothing could stop it.

Suddenly from the corner Alice stiffened and a huge smile lit up her face. She glanced at Issy who had stopped sniffling and was quiet in Kate's arms. They all stared at the baby curiously but she couldn't talk yet so no one knew why she had so suddenly stopped.

Alice concealed her joy with a forced sorrow as she crossed to take Issy out of Kate's arms.

"Four years we have to wait my Princess. Two lives for two lives, two losses for two gains. We will all be reunited. It's a matter of time but I cannot wait my darling," she whispered in Isabelle's ear.

Issy gurgled in agreement and Alice laughed her tinkling laugh.

Everyone stared and Alice swapped her laugh for a sob which just made her laugh more.

Jasper knew something was up and he sent waves of calm across to his laughing wife. She instantly stopped but smiled a secretive smile at Issy.

"That child," Elezar began, "Has the most unusual gift since Bella. She has both of her parent's talents but, can also use other people's powers against them. You'd better keep her safe from Aro."

Emmett stiffened and growled at the name. Rose put a hand on his shoulder and replied:

"No one will take her from us. Ever."

So the funeral commenced. Alice took Issy and Nessie to the back of the sitting room and continued to smile exuberantly.

Nessie reached up and touched her face. She was wondering why her Auntie Alice was so happy when everyone else was grieving.

"Wait and see honey, wait and see," Alice whispered back.

Oh what a surprise they would get but first Issy would have to grow up and become more and more like her mother every day.


	4. Accusation

**Hey, right I'm so sorry if what's happened to Edward and Bella has been kind of confusing. Hopefully this chapter will straighten out any confusion but, if it doesn't tell me and I will come up with a different way. Thank-you all for reviewing I love hearing your views. XxX**

_Chapter 4 – Accusation_

It was four years after the crash. Issy was as normal as a four year old could be with her heritage. Nessie was fully grown and was stunning. Her long bronze coloured hair (the same colour as her father's) flowed down her back like a silken blanket and her eyes looked just like her mother and her sister's.

Issy looked exactly like Bella at that age: her brown hair was shoulder length but shone with radiance and her eyes were full of childish curiosity. She was the essence of joy throughout the whole family who (except Alice) were still grieving the loss.

Sunday afternoon in the Cullen household brought Nessie playing Barbie's with her younger sister in the lounge.

"Issy, can I show you something?" she asked her sister.

"Yes. What Nessie?"

Renesmee put her hand to Issy's cheek and proceeded to show her her favourite images of their parents. Issy too put her hand to Nessie's cheek and sent the images straight back.

"No Isabelle, this is my gift. Just because you can use it too doesn't mean you have to when I'm trying to show you something important," she said angrily.

"Bla, bla, bla," Issy replied shaking her head so that her plaits flew into her face.

"Fine, just don't blame me because they're dead," Renesmee shouted instantly regretting it.

"But they're ..."

"...Issy will you come her a second," Alice called from upstairs.

"Coming Auntie Alice," she answered skipping up the stairs to her Aunt's room.

When she got there Alice was sitting on the bed. Issy went and sat next to her bouncing up and down. When she saw her Aunt looking at her she stopped and looked up expectant.

"Issy darling," Alice began, "Baby, listen to me. What I, no, what _we_ saw four years ago was what your parents had decided to do at that time. I dictated what I saw as I saw it but, the end went blurry. I made the last bit up about the kiss etc... because, I wanted their pretend death to be one where they died happily. Whilst we were preparing for the funeral I saw that, when your father replied 'I love you' he realised that they could get out of the sun roof. They got out and your Daddy stopped and whispered: 'Alice, until Charlie and Renée are dead we cannot return. Tell no one but I promise we'll be back for our children. Thank you.' Then they went to where they are now."

Alice paused and saw her niece's intrigued face before she carried on.

"I knew that the rest of the family would be devastated but I had to do it for your parents. Besides he might have taken away my Porsche," she added guiltily, "Your father hadn't seen in depth your gift so he doesn't know you know. You must not tell ANYONE until they return," she finished solemnly.

"I promise," Issy replied seriously.

"Off you go then honey."

Issy went downstairs as the doorbell rang. Carlisle went to get it and the whole family stiffened in response.

"Carlisle," a voice said, "how could you still love your granddaughter after she was the reason your son and his wife died?"

"Because she's ours and no force will take us from her," he replied icily.

"Well, I accuse her as a murder," Aro spat the last word out.

Alice danced down the stairs and swept Issy into her arms. Issy had been hiding under the stairs up until then.

"Auntie Alice tell him I'm not guilty," she whispered tears welling in her eyes.

Alice nodded.

"Aro, come here I need to show you something," Alice called.

Aro crossed the room motioning for Jane who had come as his escort to stay put.

"Alice, I will listen if you put the child down," Aro replied.

"Issy go over to Nanny angel."

Issy ran off the tears now sparkling on her childish cheeks. As she passed Jane she stopped curious and put her arms up wanting to be picked up. Jane looked at her suspiciously but saw something in her and did as requested. Emmett took a step closer to them. Then, for the first time since before she was changed Jane smiled a warm, caring smile. Issy returned the smile and it was obvious some sort of bond had been formed.

Aro crossed back across the room followed by Alice.

"Jane we needn't trespass any longer the child isn't guilty. I was misinformed," he looked up and surprise crossed his face as he saw the youngest member of his guard holding the child they had come here to blame, "But, I see we will be back," he finished with a smile.

Jane put Issy (after kissing her forehead) into Rosalie's arms and bowed as she left.

"Issy, Nessie, I have to tell you something," Esme said looking slightly upset, "Your Grandpa's dead. He was trying to stop a shootout in town and well they shot him. I'm sorry."

"One down, one to go," Alice muttered smiling at her niece.


	5. School

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5 – School

"Alice," Esme shot a confused look at her youngest child.

"Sorry Esme, I was talking about the fact that... um... we've won Jane over and it's only Alec we have to convince now," she replied.

Esme rolled her eyes knowing she wouldn't find out any more.

"Well, I also have other news. Nessie seeing as you have now stopped growing you will be starting at Forks High in seventh grade tomorrow," she looked at Renesmee who nodded, " and, you sweetheart will be starting in Kindergarten tomorrow as well."

"School Nanny, really?" Issy asked her eyes growing wide.

Esme smiled at Issy who began to make a list of what she needed.

"Calm down honey," Rosalie chuckled, "you going to bed now? Because it's my turn to read to you."

Issy ran up to Rose who lifted her up onto her hip and proceeded to carry her up the stairs. Taking her to the bathroom that was joined to her and Emmett's room she gave her a bath and then, took her into her pink room based on Princesses.

"Read me Sleeping Beauty please Auntie Rose," Issy begged.

Rosalie consented and got the dog eared book off the shelf and started to read. Within the first five pages Isabelle was sound asleep looking like a little Sleeping Beauty. Rosalie settled down to wait for her to start sleep talking about the events of today just like her mother.

The next morning Issy was up at what could most probably be described as the crack of dawn.

"I'm going to school," she sang running down the stairs.

She all but ran into the cloakroom door, grabbed a coat and stuck some shoes on.

"Nanny, can we go now," she screamed up the stairs.

Esme came down and saw her granddaughter in Carlisle's hospital jacket and Rosalie's pink satin slippers. When she saw her she laughed her tinkling laugh.

"Baby, you can't go in your pyjamas with your hair looking like that. Also sweetie I wouldn't suggest you go in those shoes or Papa's coat."

Issy took the coat and shoes off reluctantly and looked at her Nanny. Alice came down the stairs in a blur and swept Issy up to her room to get her into appropriate attire. Her outfit was as follows: a pink long sleeve top to go under the cutest of black pinafores with two shiny buttons either side, pink tights and black patent leather shoes with buckles on them. Alice continued to plait her hair into two plaits each tied up with a pink ribbon.

"There we go Sweet pea, you have something your mother didn't have – a love for clothes!"

At this they both laughed and ran (or in Alice's case danced) down the stairs. There they were met by Esme holding Issy's black cashmere coat and a bag they had selected for her school bag. Issy slipped into the coat and ran into the kitchen to devour a bowl of rice krispies.

By the time she had done this Nessie stumbled down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I really wonder what this school is going to do to your sleep at twelve, wake up at twelve schedule," Carlisle joked.

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed a piece of toast before taking her sister's hand and walking her to Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"Nessie, I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?" Issy asked her eyes brimming with tears.

"Issy darling of course they'll love you. Who doesn't? Well apart from me but, I am your sister and it is only sometimes we fight," Nessie replied with a smile.

Isabelle felt comforted by this news and, once strapped in her pink car seat (chosen by her Aunts) she felt sure her first day would be just fine.

After dropping Nessie off at Forks High Esme drove Issy to the little Kindergarten down the road. They went into the office and were greeted by a large friendly woman called Mrs Biggle. Issy laughed at the name but, judging by her smile she was used to it.

"Well Issy," she said coming down to her eye level, "I have organised another little girl to look after you. You are in the same class and I think you'll like her."

At that moment a small girl with curly blonde hair that made her at least inch taller and quite small piggy brown eyes came into view. She stuck out her hand as she walked into the room:

"Hello Issy, I'm Cassidy Newton," she said in a really nasal voice which was way too confident.

Both Issy and Esme looked up at the name and Esme fought back a snarl. Even Issy could tell that Cassie would be very annoying but; she'd be nice till she got to know the place and the people in it.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I just want to hear your views on how the story's going and any creative criticism. Thank-you all, without you I wouldn't have any reason to carry on writing it. XxX**


	6. Friends

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6 – Friends

By lunchtime on the first day Issy had made friends with two girls: Kaiya and Jade. Kaiya was a caramel coloured girl with perfectly straight hair and knowing brown eyes. Jade on the other had was strawberry blonde with big green eyes that were obviously the source of her name.

Cassie was still trying to annoy Issy and Issy was looking forward to getting away from her. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen soon.

The receptionist Mrs Biggle came into their classroom where their teacher Miss Potts was teaching the class their two times table. Issy already knew it and was becoming the apple of Miss Potts's eye like she had with so many others.

"Issy dear," she announced, "I've had a call from your Mother saying she can't collect you till later. Cassie's mother said she'd have you so I told your mother where to pick you up from."

"My Mummy's not around at the moment. It'll have been Nanny," Issy replied.

She could tell that Esme had not readily agreed to Jessica's offer but, had given in finally.

The day seemed to go faster after that. After what seemed like a few minutes but was really an hour the bell rang and Miss Potts led her class outside. Jessica was there ready to meet them and Issy just had time to say goodbye to her new friends before she was dragged off.

"So Isabelle you don't seem to visit the town much. Neither does your family," Jess said with an unknown triumph in her voice.

Issy shook her head feeling vulnerable and wished for the safe comfort of her family.

"We always go in. Dad's like very important to everyone and Mum's just very good at everything," Cassidy boasted from her perch next to her mother.

"Now, Cass don't intimidate your '_friend'_ even though what you say is true," Jess answered adding heavy sarcasm on the word friend.

Issy could feel the tears coming into her eyes but forced them back. No she wasn't upset but, like her mother, her tear ducts were linked to her anger.

They arrived at the Newton's house and Isabelle looked at the small two storey house and compared it to their three storey mansion. Jessica took their bags from the boot and unlocked the front door.

"Come play with my 'My Little Pony'," Cassidy ordered jumping up the stairs.

Issy followed reluctantly wishing someone would save her.

They spent the next fifteen minutes playing with Cassie's collection of horses that Issy wasn't remotely interested in. Then, Jess called them down for tea. They were having chicken nuggets and chips. Issy could feel the revulsion as her stomach prepared to devour this pile of processed food.

Whilst they were eating Mike Newton (Cassidy's dad) arrived home. He took one look at Issy and began insulting her entire family:

"Your mother was pretty and I'll admit having a thing about her. But, that was until she started seeing Cullen," he said her last name with a sneer, "he was always so good at everything but he was just plain weird. I mean the whole family was insane. Every sunny day and they were off. Your Grandfather is a good doctor but no, and your Grandma is just never seen. It's like she's scared of people. But the worst by far is your Aunts and Uncles. They're all together and that's seriously not right. Your whole family's not right."

Issy was trembling with anger. Her eyesight became blurred as tears welled up inside her lids. She remembered seeing Jake turn into a wolf, he shook like she was. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Her family had impeccable timing.

It was Rose who had collected her. Issy ran into the safe harbour of her arms and inhaled her perfume. It smelt like home. The tears started flowing as Rosalie strapped her into the BMW and said Thank-you to the Newtons.

"Issy babe, you are never going there again," Rose said her voice sharp as ice.

When they returned home Rosalie pretty much said the same thing to every living thing in the house.

"Poppet I'm so sorry," Esme said sounding audibly upset.

"Is," Nessie called from the kitchen where she was doing her homework, "Is there someone in your year called Jade?"

"Yes," Issy replied, "her and Kaiya are my bestest friends."

"Darling you can have them over next weekend then," Carlisle said pleased his youngest granddaughter had made friends, "Ness, I'm guessing this Lucie you were on about is Jade's sister?"

"Oui," Nessie called back.

So apart from the Newton incident school had been a triumph for both children and all the Cullens were so very proud.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since last time. We've been bombarded with end of year results and whatnot. Then our language teachers started setting us projects etc... And they've been pretty time consuming. So, please tell me what you think of this and what I should do to improve and what aspects you like. Thank-you as always. XxX**


	7. Play Dates

_Chapter 7 – Play dates_

It was Friday evening. School had finished for the weekend and Issy was dressing up with her Aunts whilst Nessie did her homework. Then quite unexpectedly the phone rang.

It was Sophie; Lucie and Jade's mum. Esme had invited both the girls round on Saturday and she was just confirming the times.

"So drop them off here at ten and we'll have them home by six," Esme was saying.

There was a reply on the other line but no one really bothered listening.

"See you then. Bye," Esme said putting down the phone.

"Right everyone," she called and they all traipsed into the living room, "you all need to be on your best behaviour tomorrow. It will be raining won't it," she looked at Alice who nodded, "so there will be no problem with the sun but you must act like you did at school. Oh also I want no funny business and Emmett, you are not to 'accidently' trip them up."

Emmett stifled a laugh before saying yes.

"Right, that's all," Esme concluded.

Alice and Rose each took one of Issy's hands and led her up the stairs. Nessie went back to describing the effect of global warming; whilst muttering about the fact that if they wanted to solve the problem they shouldn't make them write about what it's doing to the environment. They should get on and solve it.

Upstairs there were clothes everywhere. Alice was hidden beneath a mountain of them as she rummaged around for what she wanted.

"Got it," she called holding up a spotty top **(see profile) **and a denim skirt **(ditto). **

Then they dressed Issy before taking hundreds of photos from different angles.

"Beautiful Baby," Rose cooed when they were done and Issy was in her pyjamas.

After reading her the Princess and the Pea they put her to bed where she slept soundlessly. Nessie was also sent up to bed having finishing the essay.

The next morning all the vampires were up early making the already spotless house even cleaner. Issy came down the stairs dressed in a little summer dress **(Profile)** which Alice gasped after seeing.

"Darling, you definitely have more style than your mother. That dress is stunning."

Even Jasper who couldn't be less bothered about clothes despite the fact his wife was a complete shopaholic looked amazed.

Renesmee then came down the stairs dressed and her hair in an immaculate bun.

"Blimey," Carlisle joked, "School really has done you some good."

Nessie laughed then joined Issy who was eating pancakes at the kitchen table. After finishing they went and brushed their teeth. As they walked out of the bathroom the doorbell rang.

"Welcome," Esme said beckoning the guests in.

Lucie had white blonde hair and blue eyes in comparison to Jade. Isabelle thought that Jade was still the prettier of the two though.

"Jade," Issy called and rushed forward to meet her friend.

"Hello, you look lovely," Jade replied holding out a bar of chocolate for Issy.

"Thank-you very much we can eat it later," Issy said her eyes growing wide.

"Lucie," Nessie called hugging her best friend.

"Hey, I also have chocolate for you," Lucie replied.

"Come on lets go to my room," Renesmee replied.

"Ness, Jake is at the Clearwater's isn't he?" Esme asked concerned.

"Yeah don't worry," Nessie replied half way up the stairs.

Sophie left and Rose took Issy and Jade into the playroom where she supervised them.

"So, do you like my dollies?" Issy asked showing Jade her set of antique dolls.

Rosalie smiled. They had once been hers when she was human. All three of them had been her pride and joy. Harriett, Victoria and Elizabeth were her confidents as a child. The only people she could trust. Issy now had them and respected the fact that they were special to her Auntie.

"They're so pretty," Jade replied in admiration.

All of the children played games, dressed up and talked until lunch where Esme had prepared a miniature tea party. It looked utterly splendid.

Everyone cleared the plates and feeling utterly full they walked into the sitting room.

"Jade what do you want to watch?" Isabelle asked.

"Ummm, the Little Mermaid please," Jade answered.

"Luce we'll go watch a film upstairs," Nessie told her friend

So they all watched their chosen films until it was time for Carlisle to take the girls home. Everyone had had a fantastic day and the little ones were utterly shattered.

The phone went and Alice answered. Issy could see right through Alice's grimace and into her mind. When the phone call ended she knew exactly what to expect.

"Right, this is utterly horrific but Renée and Phil were on the plane that crashed off the Philippines," Alice said solemnly.

Issy couldn't help but tremble with excitement due to the fact her parents would soon return. She would miss her Grandparents but there was no love as strong as that of a child for her parents. Issy had been neglected this love but it was now within her grasp.

**So, Bella and Edward return in the next chapter. I hope that this chapter is ok. Tell me what you think about this chapter and the story so far. Thank-you. XxX**


	8. The Dream

_Chapter 8 – The Dream_

Issy had gone to bed early that night. It seemed that as her head touched the pillow she was fast asleep. Then she began to dream, but this one was so much more real than any she'd ever experienced...

She was in a beautiful meadow. There were all sorts of wildflowers growing and she could hear a stream trickling on the other side. Then there was music. It was beautiful and spoke of love, she recognised but couldn't recall where from. Then she remembered. It was the lullaby her father had written for her mother years before she was born.

As if from nowhere two figures appeared hand in hand sitting amidst the flowers. They were her parents!

"Mummy, Daddy," she screamed.

They looked up as they heard her and stopped what they were doing. Simultaneously they both stood up and came to join her.

"Darling," Bella breathed, "You look beautiful."

Issy looked down at herself and saw to her surprise that she was wearing a dress of silk that sparkled when she moved. She put her hand to her head and felt her hair that was intricately plaited and threaded with daises.

"You are the spitting image of your mother," Edward said gently.

Isabelle reached out her arms to them both and first her father then her mother picked her up and held her to them. Bella hung on to her a little longer and breathed in her daughter's childish scent.

"Angel," her father began, "About that night."

"I already know," Issy replied.

Edward stared confused then muttered: "Alice"

"No," Issy said firmly, "It was me."

She then began to explain about her extraordinary gift and saw her parents faces light up with pride.

"Well I never," Bella murmured, "Both our children are exceptionally talented."

Edward and Bella then took her to the stream she had heard and sat her down.

"I can't really do this but as it's a dream it can happen," Edward said smiling as he touched the rippling surface.

In the water an image formed. Isabelle was being shown scenes from her parent's life; from their first meeting to having her. She could feel the love radiating off them for her and Nessie but, also for each other.

"So, you see it wasn't easy leaving you but it was for the best," Bella whispered.

Issy could see the anguish in her mother's face as she began to cry without tears; her slender frame shaking as she sobbed.

Edward took her head in his hands gently as he told her it would all be alright and they were going back now.

"So baby," Edward said when Bella had recomposed herself, "We went to Ireland and stayed with the Irish coven. It was hard to persuade them to keep us a secret from Carlisle and the others but they did. We owe them. We promised we'd all go over there for Christmas with the whole family."

"Would you like that?" Bella finished.

Issy nodded and put her head on her mother's lap. Bella stroked her soft rosy cheeks and saw her mother attempting to do this years ago. But that was silly, Renée was dead and her children were the future. She would never be parted from them ever again.

Bella looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Isabelle Elizabeth Cullen," Bella said and Issy looked up at the mention of her name, "You are our youngest daughter and the one we know the least. That is why we bought your dream here tonight. We have always been proud of you sweetheart and have celebrated all yours and Renesmee's birthdays with parties of our own for you. Guessing what you'd look like and your personalities. Tonight at midnight we will come back to stay with you all for the whole of eternity. This dream although it is a dream is true. We love you so much Sweetheart and no matter what we always will. So now, my Morning Star, return to reality so we can see you once more. But this time forever more."

Bella kissed the top of her head gently and waved as she skipped off...

Issy woke up smiling with tears running down her face from the dream. She looked around her; the night was like a big blanket of darkness. There were no stars and no moon.

Downstairs the clock struck twelve and there was a knock at the door...

**Is it Edward and Bella or someone else? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will write the next one soon. Sorry to leave a cliff hanger but it's for the best. Tell me what you think. Thank-you XxX**


	9. Reunion

_Chapter 9 – Reunion_

Issy's breathing quickened as she jumped out of bed. She didn't bother putting a dressing gown or slippers on as she ran down the stairs and straight past the rest of her family (except Nessie and Jake) who were gathered there - confused. As she reached the door she lifted the latch and opened it...

On the porch were two figures illuminated by the warm light from the house. There was a man and a woman. The woman was wearing a black dress which contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Her brown hair tumbled from her scalp like a waterfall. The man was in a white shirt that was opened to reveal his perfect chest. He had black trousers and his bronze hair reflected the light from the hall giving it a subtle shine.

"Mama!" Issy screamed and threw herself into Bella's outstretched arms.

"Baby," Bella replied kissing Issy's soft mess of brown hair.

There was a noise on the stairs. Renesmee gasped;

"Daddy? Oh Daddy" she cried flinging herself into Edward's marble like arms.

Issy buried her nose into her mother's cold neck and inhaled her floral smell. Her tears were flowing down Bella's own neck like little streams of joy.

Somewhere in-between this Issy was given to her father and Nessie hugged her mother. It was a sight that could make even the hardest of hearts melt.

Bella took Issy back off Edward refusing to let her go as they greeted the rest of their family.

Rose was in stunned silence, Emmett's jaw was literally touching the ground, Alice was smiling ecstatically, Jasper was trying to control the waves of love and joy radiating off everyone, Carlisle looked puzzled but pleased and Esme's doll-like frame was shaking as she sobbed without tears.

"Is a boy allowed to get decent nights sleep?"Jake grumbled wondering what the commotion was about. Then he stopped.

"Bells? Is that really you? And Edward? I must be dreaming," he said amazed, "Wow I didn't know my imagination was capable of this!"

"No silly," Nessie laughed, "It's not capable. They're really here. We're reunited again."

Jacob grinned; his smile almost reaching his ears. Carlisle on the other hand was still perplexed.

"How on Earth did this happen?" he asked.

Edward gestured to Alice who grinned sheepishly.

"I should have guessed Trouble over there would be involved," Carlisle said jokingly.

"Hey, that's not fair. It was Issy as well. Well altogether though it's Edward's fault for changing his mind. I only dictated what I saw but no he had to change it. I mean I prefer it this way but he could have thought it in the first place. But I suppose-" Alice trailed off and looked at the room full of bewildered people.

"Oh, let me; I mean us explain," she said gesturing to Edward, Bella and Issy who was clung to her mother still.

So they explained what had been explained to Issy before in Alice's room and her dream in the meadow. So, whilst they were all talking she drifted off to sleep.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't even tell me Ali," Jasper said a little hurt.

"I promised Edward and Bella for the safety of all of us. I did what was best. It wouldn't have been fair on Charlie or Renée."

"Ok honey, I still love you but I understand now," Jasper replied kissing his wife on the cheek.

"No, no," Issy cried tossing on Bella's shoulder.

"What, what's wrong," Bella said scared.

At this Rose laughed:

"Don't you remember you used to do it? She's sleep talking. The little Angel's probably having a bad dream. Just smooth her hair and whisper 'I'm here' and she'll stop."

Bella did as instructed and Issy's breathing became regular again.

"I love you so much," Bella whispered to her tiny child.

"Mmmmm," Issy agreed readjusting her position.

"Right," Esme said, "Nessie babe and Jake, you need to go back to bed and you can catch up loads tomorrow but, you need your sleep. You're still going to school on Monday.

Renesmee groaned but kissed both her parents and trailed upstairs to bed. Jake followed in her wake; pausing at the top to wave goodnight.

"I'll keep my baby girl on my lap whilst we talk in the lounge," Bella said, "I can't bear to part with her yet. It was bad enough seeing Ness go."

So the family was complete and everyone was in a state of pure happiness. All the gaps were filled and the love kept on coming.

* * *

**So** **what do you think? Happy meeting? Is there anyone you would like to hear say more or is it ok? Well I hoped you liked it. Thank-you XxX**


	10. The Truth

_Chapter 10 – The Truth_

When Issy woke up that morning she was still in her mother's arms. Renesmee was sitting next to her and they were talking quietly. Issy rubbed her eyes and yawned. She couldn't wait to play with her parents and tell them all about her.

"Finally sleepy-head," Nessie said, "Nanny's making pancakes for breakfast and we're waiting for you."

"Pancakes?" Issy repeated before jumping off Bella's lap and running into the kitchen.

Bella and Nessie laughed before making their way into the kitchen where Esme was serving Issy. As Nessie sat down a pancake landed on her plate and she inhaled its sweet scent; before adding lemon juice and sugar to it.

"Mmmmmmm," Issy was saying, "Mummy-"

"-Don't speak with your mouthful," Alice chided from the stairs.

Issy swallowed then started talking again: "Mummy can you play Barbies with me after this?"

"Of course Poppet but finish first," Bella replied smiling.

After breakfast Issy could be seen dragging a large box down the stairs to the lounge where Bella was waiting. She got there panting and took the lid off. Giving her mother a Barbie with brown hair and blue eyes she said: "Your one's Daisy and my one is Lydia."

Issy took a Barbie out of the box which looked like the traditional Barbie; blonde with blue eyes and hung onto it.

Bella smiled, she remembered doing this with her own mother. But with Renée it was always so much more imaginative. Instead of dressing up or going shopping their Barbies would be picking cabbages or doing gymnastics which they seemed to excel in.

"Mummy, Mummy," Issy's voice sounded panicked.

"What darling?"She looked around and saw to her surprise the whole family staring at her open mouthed.

"Bella," Carlisle announced, "I think I may have figured out how you got pregnant with Issy. What were you thinking of then?"

"Playing with my mother," Bella answered confused.

"Ah, accessing your human memories," Carlisle said thinking.

"If you want to put it that way," Bella replied.

"Now tell me what you were thinking about that night you got pregnant."

If Bella could've blushed she would have at that moment: "Esme Island," she whispered.

"I'm right," he sounded pleased before carrying on, "You have two gifts my dear. You can shield but you are also able to show human traits when thinking about your human past."

"Mama you're extra special," Issy said," Please can I try it?"

Bella laughed and allowed her daughter to become fully human for a moment by using her gift.

"Bella," Edward's voice sounded pained, "I am going hunting with the boys. It's hard for me as I've been away from humans for four years and I know you'd never forgive me, and I'd never forgive myself, if I attacked one of the girls."

"Ok," she replied, "You go to the mountains and we'll go for a walk."

The male members of the family departed as the female's prepared to go for a walk. This involved a very complex conversation between Issy and Alice about which wellies went best with her outfit. Bella rolled her eyes realising her daughter had Alice's love for clothes and shopping.

When they were finally ready Bella took one of Issy's hands and Rosalie took the other.

"Swing me please," Issy asked.

"One, Two, Three..." They said in unison.

"Whee!" Issy finished flying through the air. As she landed again she said, "Again!"

Bella looked at Rose whose expression could only be read as; we are going to spend a long time doing this.

They walked on for a bit. Nessie daydreaming mindlessly until Issy asked; "Mummy, now that you're back can I have a woolly pig and a callerpitar?"

Bella looked at her confused.

"She means a sheep and a caterpillar," Rose answered for her, "She's always called them that and we think it's too sweet to correct her."

Bella laughed and mouthed thank-you to Rose who nodded.

"Well honey, I don't think that would be the best of ideas. You know that our family eat meat and well, someone might just eat him," she told Issy.

"That's what Nanny said but can I have a callerpitar?" she asked again.

"Yes Sugar, if you can find one."

"Mama," Issy said, "We learnt the callerpitar's life cycle at school and I want to tell you: first it's a callerpitar, then it's a raccoon, then it's a chrysalis, then it's a butterfly."

Bella laughed at Issy's innocent mistakes before picking her up and carrying her.

By this time they were back at the house and it was getting dark. There were no lights on inside the house so the boys were still out hunting.

Issy was wondering what it must be like to go hunting. She'd never been allowed because they'd all said no.

"Why can't I go hunting?" she suddenly asked.

Bella looked at Esme: "She's never been?"

"Well we thought that as she was starting school earlier than Ness it would be better if she didn't. We could just see the teacher asking what they had for dinner, and her replying that she'd drank mountain lion blood or something of the sort." Esme replied.

Bella nodded agreeing with and understanding Esme.

Nessie was already upstairs and on the phone to Jake.

"Yes...You could have met us when we went for a walk...Come over tomorrow then...Ok..."

At that point she'd started walking down the stairs and slipped. She came flying down and landed in a heap at the bottom. Everyone gathered round her when she rolled over groaning. Though she wasn't hurt - being half vampire saw to that.

Issy who had been standing in the corner came over.

"Nessie," she whispered her eyes filling with tears, "I think you landed on my callerpitar."

* * *

**So, I just want to say thank-you very much to ink-stained-sleeves for coming up with the idea about how Bella got pregnant again. My cousin used to call a caterpillar a callerpitar which is where that idea came from. My other cousin is still positive that that is the life cycle of a caterpillar. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Thank-you XxX**


	11. Baseball

_Chapter 11 – Baseball_

Bella and Edward had been back a week. Life was returning to how it was after Issy was born. The atmosphere in the house was now one of joy. Everyone smiled and the time spent together had been utter bliss. School seemed to fly by and, in what felt like hours to Issy, it was Saturday.

As she trailed down the stairs to the smell of cooking she heard her father's voice:

"I really think we should do something we have done since before Bella was pregnant today. You know, something we can all enjoy."

"Hmmm," was Carlisle's reply but; he said it with a grin.

After breakfast they all went into the garden to watch Issy play on her swing.

"Princess," Esme called, "Do you want to play a new game today? One you've never played before?"

"Nanny I'm not a Princess," Issy said indignantly, "I'm a Fairy Princess Human Vampire."

"Ok honey but would you like to?" Esme asked again.

"Yes," she replied before getting sidetracked, "Daddy will you be my Unicorn?"

Edward knelt down and let his tiny daughter clamber onto his back. He would go fast because he knew it wouldn't hurt her. So, as soon as she was on he shot off. He didn't realise she was waving until he heard a thud on the ground.

Issy had been enjoying the exhilarating feeling and couldn't remember why she wanted to wave. Doing so had made her fall down. Of course the ground didn't hurt her but the shock of it all made her cry.

Bella scooped Isabelle into her arms and returned to their family with her sniffling daughter. Edward then returned looking guilty.

"Well done Edward," Emmett joked, "You're not even back two weeks but you've already made your daughter cry!"

"Emmett don't make him feel even worse," Rose scolded, "Issy if you come inside with me I think Auntie Alice has some baseball gear for you to put on."

Issy slid off her mother's hip where she had been perched and skipped across to her Aunt who in turn picked her up and walked inside.

Alice was stood on the top of the stairs hopping from foot to foot. She looked anxious and Rose realised that the storm would start soon. It only took a few seconds to get Issy into the outfit which she noted looked like everyone else's; before they were outside again.

"Right," Jasper said in a commanding voice, "Rose you take Issy, Jake and Nessie in the jeep. The rest of us will run."

As he said that seven vampires disappeared into the trees. The remainder got into Emmett's jeep and Rose started the engine.

They got there twenty minutes later due to Rose's driving speed. The others were there waiting and Alice was looking into the sky. Rosalie climbed out and went to help her youngest niece out of her car seat.

"Okay," Nessie said, "We need teams."

"I'll umpire," Esme said quickly, "But I suggest we split the mates up. So: Carlisle, Rose, Jasper, Bella and Jake on one team and: Edward, Alice, Emmett, Nessie and Issy on the other."

They all nodded in agreement and got into their allocated teams. Carlisle's team were batting first and the others fielding. Issy decided it was safest if she stayed by her Nanny so stood there waiting for the ball.

Alice looked to the sky and threw the ball. As Jasper hit it there was a crack of thunder in contrast to the deafening noise the ball contacting the bat made. Issy covered her ears.

Emmett went to run for the ball as Jasper shot round the bases. He couldn't work out what was wrong with him – he seemed to feel drowsy. He growled furiously and ball in hand ran back.

"Cheat," he roared at Jasper who had joined the back of his team.

Issy looked up scared. She had never seen her Uncle this angry before.

"He was sending waves of sleepiness towards me which made me slow down," he said enraged.

Jasper smiled which only made Emmett madder.

"Emmett, calm down," Carlisle said putting a hand on his shoulder, "We'll only allow him half and Jasper; next time you won't cheat or you will be in trouble."

"What? You'll put him on the naughty step like a two year old," Emmett muttered, "He acts like one."

Esme looked sternly at her son and he shut up instantly. The game resumed. When the time came to stop, the batters had five runs.

"Come on we'll beat them," Alice said knowingly.

"Hey," Bella complained, "Alice is using her gift to find out the result."

"Well," Esme replied, "You'd better make sure it's not set in stone. Her visions do change."

Alice snarled playfully but went to join her team. Issy batted second after Nessie. She picked up the big bat and walked into the batting box.

Jasper pitched the ball and she hit it. It made the tiniest ping as opposed to the others; and landed in front of her feet. Everyone looked around nervously. The same thought running through their heads.

'Shall we get her out or not?'

Issy took advantage of this distraction and skipped to the last base.

"Home Run!" she shouted and everyone looked round.

"What, I think living with vampires is definitely rubbing off on me."

Everyone laughed at this and Bella said:

"But sweetie you are half."

Jake looked around puzzled. He didn't get how she'd done it. He hadn't seen her go past him but yet there she was, at the end.

"How did she do that," he said to Renesmee when they were back in the jeep.

"Do what?" she replied confused.

"You saw. She got a home run and she didn't hit it that far."

"What Issy?" Nessie said; then she laughed at his ignorance, "Catch up love. She didn't really go the whole way round she went from the batting box to fourth."

"Oh, all right," Jake said huffily because he hadn't worked it out.

Issy was fast asleep when they got home. Bella put her to bed, pausing to take in her daughter's beauty. Then she went downstairs and sat down next to Edward awaiting the morning.

* * *

**So, I just wanted to quickly say we don't play baseball over here. We play rounders which I guess is the same logistics but sorry if some of the terms are wrong. Also, in a few chapters time it will be Christmas so any ideas on what presents they should get would be great. Thank-you as always. XxX**


	12. Holiday

_Chapter 12 – Holiday_

The winds whipped noisily around the Cullen's house that night. It was early December and the heating was on full blast. Issy however was still cold though.

"Baby, I think we need a holiday. Somewhere warmer and exciting for you," Bella said thoughtfully.

"Finished!" Alice trilled from the top of the stairs.

Everyone looked at her mystified. Behind her was a pile of suitcases; all bulging at the sides. It was blatantly obvious now that they were going on holiday. Whether they liked it or not.

"Um Alice," Esme said from the kitchen where she was cleaning up the remains of dinner, "Where are we going?"

"Well I think you should ask Edward or Bella that."

All eyes in the room turned to face Bella as Edward was up in the study with Carlisle.

"I'm sorry I don't know," she started before the truth dawned upon her, "Of course we're going to Ireland to visit our Irish friends. They wanted us all to come, even the children."

Later that evening they were all sat in plane seats. Even though they were first class everyone still found a reason to complain.

"Alice, couldn't we have gone tomorrow? I can't stand human snoring," Jasper moaned.

"Emmett move over you're practically sitting on me," Alice complained.

"There's not enough leg room," Edward grumbled.

"Will you all stop your moaning. There are people in the other seats who are a lot less comfortable than us. Also it'll be over sooner you entertain yourselves and don't fight," Carlisle said firmly.

They were all quiet after that. Well nearly all. Issy started crying as her ears popped and Nessie told her to bear with it. She was very quickly put in her place by Rosalie.

At the other end of the flight they found a wet miserable Ireland waiting for them.

"Well at least we can go out every day," Alice said positively.

"Yeah but it'll ruin my hair," Emmett said sarcastically.

"Keep your pessimism to yourself," Rose answered smiling at Issy's delighted face.

In the arrivals lounge they found Siobhan, Liam and Maggie waiting for them.

"Ah how lovely to see your lovely bonny faces," Siobhan said hugging them all.

"So this is the little Isabelle we've heard so much about is it?" Maggie asked tentatively.

"Yes," Bella said welcomingly, "Issy say Hello."

Issy came out from behind Edward and shyly said hello. Esme laughed.

"Poppet that's completely unlike you! She normally won't stop talking."

Issy in fact was shy at that moment but she had good reason to be. She could see past the contacts they wore and Liam's looked very black. From past experience with her family she knew that wasn't a good thing. When Jane had come to visit her eyes had been a pinky red and Issy knew she could trust her.

Carlisle realised the reason for Issy's unnatural quietness. He looked warningly at Liam who took a step back.

Siobhan also sensed the tension.

"Liam you take Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme home. I'll take the rest. But," she added, "Make sure you hunt as soon as you've dropped them off."

Liam nodded and beckoned for the others to follow. They did and soon the remainder of both clans were also walking towards the car park.

"I'm so sorry about Liam's behaviour. He should have known better," Siobhan apologised on her mate's behalf.

Edward just nodded curtly before setting himself the task of getting the car seat in the car.

No-one apart from Edward, Bella and Carlisle had ever seen the Irish coven's house before. It wasn't unlike theirs but at the same time it was completely different.

Where the Cullens house was all light and open theirs was more closed and secretive. It lay hidden in the densest part of the forest and was made from dark wood. It was decorated in dark colours and the walls were covered in deer heads. Issy clung tighter to Bella's hand when she saw those.

They were led up to their rooms which were smaller than the ones they were used to. Much to Alice's disgust none of them contained a walk in wardrobe.

"Where...where are we meant to put all our clothes?" she asked bemused.

"Why in the wardrobes dear," Siobhan replied pointing to some cupboards at the end of the room.

Alice's face pictured complete horror but she kept her mouth shut. Jasper smiled at her and sent out a wave of calm.

Bella came in from the room next door with a squirming bundle in her arms.

"She wants to say good night," she explained.

So, one by one each vampire kissed Issy on the forehead and wished her sweet dreams. She smiled gratefully back at them. Once she had had as many good-nights as possible Bella took her back into their room.

Nessie was already tucked under the blanket of the double bed reading quietly. Issy put her pyjamas on and ran to join her. Renesmee glanced up from her book and smiled at her little sister.

That night they slept as well as one can with jet lag. But, they all waited for what the next few days would bring.

* * *

**Hope this is ok. Well next time its Christmas so any present ideas for any of them would be highly grateful. Thank-you though to everyone who has reviewed, it's really nice to know people like it. Thank-you again. XxX**


	13. Christmas

_Chapter 13 - Christmas_

Issy woke up early. In fact it was so early Santa hadn't even come yet. She closed her eyes and when she opened them the sky was a light gray and her stocking filled to the brim. Her eyes full of excitement, she woke Nessie and together they ran into the living room where everyone was waiting expectantly.

The stockings were a tremendous success. Both girls got what they'd asked for and lots more too. When they were both surrounded by piles of wrapping paper and goodies Esme suggested they get dressed in their Christmas dresses.

"I'll make you breakfast my little mice pies!" she added humorously.

Renesmee rolled her eyes at that _hilarious_ reference to the day.

"Poppet you may be physically and mentally sixteen you're technically eight years old. I still expect you in dresses with bunches," Edward said humerously in response.

Nessie rolled her eyes again but followed her Aunties Alice and Rose up the stairs.

"Alice, were we going to put her in the rose silk or the scarlet satin today?" Rosalie called across the room from the small chest of drawers.

"Honey, what do you want?" Alice asked Issy.

Issy considered for a moment before answering:

"The pink would look prettier and Mummy says it matches my cheeks," Issy replied.

Rose laughed and took the selected dress over to where they were standing.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are not wearing that!" Alice said suddenly.

Nessie's head snapped round;

"Why?" she said curtly.

"Well, you look like a sprig of holly to be perfectly truthful. I think you should wear the purple dress that I packed. I did not pack that!" Alice answered.

Renesmee ripped the dress off viciously and threw the other one over her head.

"There," she said and stormed out.

"Someone got out the wrong side of bed!" Rosalie said giggling.

"I heard that," Nessie shouted up.

"I meant you to," Rose replied.

There was a scream of frustration and Alice laughed as she put the last ribbon in place on Issy's head.

"Perfect," she said kissing the top of her head.

"Thank-you Auntie Rosie and Auntie Alice," Issy said smiling.

"It's an absolute pleasure Pumpkin," Rosalie replied.

They led Isabelle down the stairs to where everyone was assembled around the kitchen table.

"Well who's a bonnie Leprechaun?" Siobhan said sighing.

"She's the spit of you Bella," Maggie said amazed.

The Cullens laughed. Not a day went by without someone commenting about the resemblance.

After breakfast it was decided that everyone could select one present at random from the tree and open it. They all got seated and took a present.

Oh what lovely things they found: Bella and Edward got a photo album of the girls growing up that they'd missed, Carlisle and Esme got a pair of tickets to see Billy Elliott on Broadway, Rose and Emmett matching fragrances for men and women, Alice got shopping vouchers and Jasper a vintage Cavalier's uniform. The Irish Coven got a television from the Cullens, Nessie got school stationary and Issy got a Princess Palace from her Grandparents.

"Thank-you, Thank-you!" she cried dancing around.

Carlisle squeezed Esme's hand – she had chosen well. In fact everyone was glad with what they'd got. They certainly couldn't wait till later.

After this little taste of what lay behind the wrapping paper; all the Cullens but Bella went hunting and the Irish Coven went too. Although they both left together they parted at the path to go their separate ways.

Whilst they were gone Bella set herself the task of starting the traditional turkey. Of course the girls would be the only ones to eat it but all the vampires still prepared with glee. Sometime near eleven the doorbell rang and Issy answered.

"Now you wouldn't be Miss Isabelle Cullen would you?" the postman asked.

Issy liked him instantly. He had a nice smile and treated her like an adult.

"Yes I am but why are you working on Christmas day?" she replied with a small smile.

"Well the lady who gave it to me told me it was very important you see. She said I had to deliver it today. I came all the way from Italy for your present!"

"Thank-you very much," Issy said and took the parcel off him.

"Well I'll be off Turkey. I've got to catch my flight," he ruffled her hair slightly so it wouldn't ruin it and left whistling Christmas tunes.

"Mama, Auntie Jane sent me a present!" Issy cried delighted and ran into the kitchen.

"Well open it then Petal."

So she unwrapped the brown paper and found a card. She gave this to Bella who read:

Dearest Issy,

I would have delivered this myself if Aro hadn't told me I shouldn't. You see we have a new Volturi member called Lalla who has just joined us and, I have been asked to care for her. I hope this gets to you in time; the postman took a lot of persuading.

Lots of love,

Auntie Jane xxxxx

Issy opened the carefully wrapped paper and found a silver tiara studded with numerous precious jewels.

"Now I'm a real Princess Mummy," Issy gasped helping herself to one of the crystallised fruit.

Bella laughed and got her to lay the table. They put out the best crockery they could find and lay new, shiny crackers by the places. Bella then called her eldest daughter in to create place cards for each person.

As soon as that was done the others returned.

"Dizzybelle," Emmett said, "Who was that pretty tiara from?"

"Auntie Jane sent it to me. It came when you were out," Issy replied gleefully.

"How awfully kind of her," Jasper commented.

"Come on, dinner's getting cold," Carlisle called.

Everyone took their allocated place around the table and they all linked their hands together with crackers.

"One, Two, Three... Pull!" they all shouted.

Toys and jokes flew across the room. The hats fortunately stayed in the half of the cracker left.

Once all the mess was cleared up and everyone had the toy they wanted it was time to begin the meal. Emmett bought in the turkey whilst Jasper and Liam followed with the vegetables and gravy. Carlisle served the girls and they watched them eat with delight.

If you'd been outside the house that lunchtime you would have been brought in by the delicious smells and atmosphere of joy.

Everybody had to help clear up and they put the leftovers in boxes to store them. Then came the bit that Christmas is all about... The Presents!

Each person had mountains of brightly coloured paper and they opened them to reveal many wonders. There are really too many to list but all of them will say that everyone was exuberant with what they got.

So, the first Christmas they had had together was a success. All the family had enjoyed it and this had helped it make it so special for the girls. All of those present will agree that they would remember this Christmas always.

_**Please read this!! Well the end bit is the only relevant bit from the question mark. Thank-you.**_

* * *

**Hello, sorry it has been so long but we went on holiday on our boat – not a good idea i England. Anyway there was no internet anyway and even though my dad had this device it decided to breakdown. Don't you love technology? Right so I am going to set up a poll that everyone who reads this must vote in. It will decide the fate of this story. Thank-you. XxX**


	14. Home

_Chapter 14 – Home_

It was a week after Christmas. Everyone was getting on each other's nerves in the small house that served as the Irish coven's home. Finally Carlisle decided they should go back to their own house as Alice had predicted that the tension would grow between them and, someone might lose their head. That being meant in both contexts.

"Siobhan my dear," he said one frosty morning. The girls were making patterns on the window and he could see Maggie getting agitated with the fact she would have to clean them, "We have intruded on your hospitality too long. We should go home."

"Nonsense," she said.

"No it's the truth. You must come and visit us sometime but we really must go," he replied calmly.

"Ok. We will drive you to the airport when you're ready," Siobhan answered knowing she would be fighting a losing battle if she continued.

At that moment Alice followed closely by Jasper, Edward and Emmett carrying the many suitcases they had bought came down the stairs.

"Are we ready then?" she said curiously.

"Yes of course I'll get the cars. We'll do the same as we did on the way here in terms of seating."

Everyone nodded and followed her out of the house. Maggie was going to stay though so she said her goodbyes from the doorstep.

At the airport Siobhan wouldn't let them go without giving them each a big hug and a kiss. As Emmett was approached Jasper and Edward were trying hopelessly to stifle their laughter. It was the look on his face as much as anything that reduced them to this.

In the terminal Alice took Issy and Bella's hands and led them through the shops buying what she called essentials. Issy enjoyed this and chatted happily the whole way round. Bella however was not impressed.

"Isabelle love. Do you ever stop talking? Your tongue's going to drop out one day you know," she told her daughter.

At this Issy screamed and her hand went limp in Alice's. Her other one flew to her mouth.

"What is it? Are you ok? Honey I didn't mean it," Bella sounded panicked. She went and stood with her arms around her daughter; a worried expression on her face.

Edward had heard the scream also and rushed over as fast as he could without being noticed. As he got there Issy opened her mouth and spat out blood into a tissue that Bella was holding. With it came a tooth. Everyone laughed as they realised what had really happened. You see over time they had grown accustomed to the scent of Issy's blood and now it didn't bother any of them (Jasper included) at all.

"Your tooth's come out angel. Its normal don't worry. The tooth fairy can come now and she'll leave you some money to finance some of your shopping trips with Alice," Edward told her.

"As if we really need financing Edward," Alice retorted.

Esme wandered over seeing the huddle of her family.

"Is there a problem?" she asked curiously.

"Nanny I lost my tooth. The fairy will come now and and and... Can I have a straw?"

"Oh well done Petal. It's a very big one isn't it? But why exactly do you want a straw excactly?"

"So I can stick it in the gap and drink through it. Why else?" Issy replied surprised that no-one understood.

"Well you could have wanted to dance with it or use it as a telescope," Emmett put in.

"No that's just you. Everyone else here is sane," Rosalie replied taking her husband's hand in hers.

"Sane. When did you last look at Jasper and Edward? Not mentioning anyone else or we could be here till Sunday," he replied confidently.

"It is Sunday," Jasper said laughing.

All of them burst into laughter again when the loudspeaker announced that their flight was boarding in gate 3. Everyone picked up their hand luggage that complied with the airport regulations and went towards the door with the yellow three on them.

The flight seemed to take years. They got delayed at the other side waiting for the runway to empty. But, finally they were in the car driving home.

When they got home everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They turned around the corner and were met by a child carrying a basket.

"Hello," she said as they walked up to the front door.

"Hello dear, who are you," Esme asked kindly.

"My name's Brooke and my family have moved in down the road. It's a long way but Mother said I should come and introduce myself to you. I've been here for twenty minutes," the child replied.

She had a mane of ginger hair that looked very hard to tame and hazel eyes. Alice had to pick Issy up so she didn't feel the urge to tackle her hair.

"Sorry we've kept you waiting. We've just come back from holiday but you can come in for a bit if you want. Alice the unpacking can wait can't it?" Esme asked.

"Yes. Of course," Alice replied.

"Come in Brooke and I'll introduce my family to you," Carlisle said smiling.

She went in and stood in the doorway uncertain of where to go or what to do. The others followed and assembled themselves in what could resemble a line but was more of a jumble.

"Right, I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and these are our children: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and their children Renesmee and Issy," he gestured to them all as he introduced them.

"Auntie Rose can we have the chocolate cookies please?" Issy asked.

"Yes darling. Brooke would you like to come? How old are you?" Rosalie said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm seven and three quarters," she replied following them.

"Issy's five and Nessie's twelve," she said smoothly. They'd all learnt to lie about Renesmee's age from when she was tiny; it now came naturally to them.

She was passed a plate with a cookie on and took it to the table nearby. Rosalie bought Issy over and sat her on her lap. She then proceeded to feed her as she could see her niece's eyes drooping from tiredness. The others came in to join them and Alice asked if she could do something with Brooke's hair.

"Yes please. Mother never has time to do mine," she replied, her mouth full of cookie crumbs.

"Mummy normally lets Auntie Alice do mine," Issy said yawning.

Bella took her from Rosalie and excused them both.

Issy was nearly asleep when Bella carried her into bed. She just managed to say:

"Mama I like Brooke," before falling asleep.

When Alice had finished with Brooke's hair Carlisle took her home and told her to come round soon.

"She's a nice girl," he remarked to Esme later that night as they unpacked the bags.

"Mmmm," she replied absorbed in her own world.

* * *

**This chapter is quite random really. I just selected things to happen and put them in an order that suited the tone of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Also PLEASE vote in the poll. I'm the most indecisive person you'll ever meet so you've got to help me. Thank-you XxX**


	15. Party Preparations

_Chapter 15 – Party Preparations_

The next morning Issy rolled out of bed and decided she wanted to do something - 'what' was the question. She walked downstairs in what was referred to as her 'thinking mode' and sat at the table. Her thinking mode could be defined as biting her lip and playing with her hair at the same time. According to Carlisle; Edward's mother had done exactly the same when she was thinking.

"What's on your mind Dizzybelle?" Emmett asked using his nickname for her.

"I want to do something," Issy replied firmly.

"One day until New Years Eve," Bella was telling Jake as they walked down the stairs.

"Why should I be interested? No offence," He answered working his way towards Nessie.

"Oh I'm sorry but when I first met you you would have been overjoyed."

"Times have changed Bells. I'm older and am more interested in your daughter than New Years," Jacob said indicating towards Renesmee.

"Ok but: she's still my daughter and theoretically speaking she's nine," Bella said in that you're lucky to have her tone.

"Mummy," Issy butted in, "Can I have a New Year's party?"

"Well honey, I don't know. We've just got back from holiday and..."

"...Isabelle Elizabeth Cullen yes. We are so having a party. I'll help with decorations and everything. The January sales start tomorrow for some inane reason so we can get all the stuff we need!" Alice squealed.

"Calm her down before she jumps through the ceiling please Jasper. You know I do love this house," Esme said watching her daughter hitting the chandelier which was swinging quite violently.

"Alice my love. You can have the party but, if you ruin the house it'll not be possible unless you want the guests to get hypothermia," Jasper said sending waves of calm to his wife.

"Alright but I'm in charge of outfits and decorations, but Issy and Rosalie will help me. Esme you can be on culinary duty. Bella the guest list and Edward the invitations. The rest of you will help when needed and not interfere. Understood?" Alice said with her hands on her hips.

They all nodded solemnly and went off to get ready for the day ahead. When Alice came down again Emmett was abetting Issy in the corner. She sauntered over and told him that he shouldn't encourage her and set a bad example.

"Emmett, I can foresee that you'll get in the most trouble you know," she said to him and Issy glared at her.

Instantly it was obvious that her niece could see this too and was attempting to get Emmett in trouble. She stifled a laugh and walked off towards the desk where Bella and Edward were sitting.

"You do realise your youngest is trying to get her Uncle in trouble?" she asked.

"He deserves it," Edward said smiling.

"Edward you can't say such things," Bella said outraged.

Then she called Issy to come over.

"Princess you can't get your Uncle in trouble. I don't know what you were planning but from your face I can tell it isn't good. Now I think someone wants to take you outfit shopping. Am I right?"

"Yes of course. Rosalie grab a set of keys and we'll go look for outfits!" Alice said; her former excitement returning.

Once in town they began a heated debate about who would look best in what.

"Bella suits purple or blue I know that," Alice said in response to Rosalie's comment on a red dress looking good on her.

"Auntie Alice what about this one for Mummy?" Issy asked holding up a dark blue dress that was just above the knees. It was plain but perfect for Bella. **(Pictures of all the dresses are on my profile).**

"Right so what about this one for Nessie?" Rose said gesturing to a red dress with sequins and a halter neck. It was what she would like; grown up but not inappropriate.

"Yes, but Rose you need one and me too. Not to mention Esme and Issy so we'd better hurry up," Alice said partially covered in dresses that she was considering.

"Auntie Rosie," Issy said holding a dress up, "I think the white would look nice on you in contrast to your hair and eyes. It's white but different to your skin tone so it's the right balance of white on white," she finished judgementally.

"Baby its beautiful – sublime even. What I want to know is where you learnt those words?" Rosalie asked surprised.

"Rosalie my dear. I'm not only teaching her fashion tips but, also the words that go with this knowledge," Alice said holding a neutral coloured dress with a floral pattern.

"I like it Auntie Alice," Issy said clapping her hands, "But Nanny needs one too."

"Hey, Alice," Rose called, "What about this. It's simple but classic how she likes it."

"Of course, she'll love it. Issy it just leaves you now. Any eye catching outfits?"

"Well I do like this one but I don't know," Issy said looking critically at a light pink dress with black butterflies on it.

"Perfect. You do suit butterflies you know. I also have some clips with them on that'll look amazing with it," Alice said collecting the items up.

"Well they're my clips but Issy can borrow them. In fact she can have them – I won't wear them again," Rosalie said taking Issy's hand and leading her to the car.

When they got back they found a neat stack of envelopes waiting. Alice flicked through the pile and stopped suddenly:

"They've invited the Newtons?" she said the last word in disgust.

"Alice; everyone thought it would be rude if we invited all the people we know except them," Carlisle said from his study, "Besides I have a bad feeling that Jasper, Emmett and Edward had another reason. One that I'm slightly scared about."

"No Carlisle we're getting our own back which we should have done years ago. Except for the fact that Eddie-Boy disappeared," Emmett shouted from the Den-For-Men they had created for themselves.

"Boys will be boys," Rose said shaking her head, "Although I'd bet a lot of money that my husband is the central cause."

"Yes Rose petal you got that right," Emmett called back gleefully.

"They still up there?" Esme said entering the hall, "They've been there since you've been out."

"Well I'm putting our children to bed Edward. If we're having a party I want them well rested," Bella shouted up to her husband.

Later on that night Alice had made endless lists of what they needed. Esme had ordered truckloads of food and Rose was stringing together decorations. Bella and Carlisle had decided to stay clear and the boys seemed to still be planning something truly horrible for Mike.

* * *

**Ok the next chapter is the party. I bet you worked that out though. So, I hope you like the dresses and I would love any ideas to add to mine for what should happen to Mike. Nothing truly horrible though, just tricks that boys would find hilarious. Thank-you. XxX**

.com/deg-junior/on baby then go to page 7 and it's the pink dress.


	16. New Year's Eve

_Chapter 16 – New Year's Eve_

It was the day of the party. All the food had been laid out and looked delicious. Alice had transformed the living room into a disco floor and in a few minutes the guests would arrive.

_Ding-Dong_

"Issy, that's the doorbell. Are you going to get it?" Alice called from where she was adding the finishing touches to her makeup.

"Yes," Issy replied skipping towards the door.

It was Sophie, her husband Garry, Lucie and Jade. Edward walked down the stairs in a suit and took their coats off of them to hang in the closet. Issy smiled at her friend and then ran off. When she came back she had Renesmee in tow and was clutching a present in gold paper.

"Happy Christmas Jade!" she said and gave her the present.

"I've got yours upstairs Lu," Nessie said motioning for her friend to follow.

"Ness, make sure you're downstairs when everyone else arrive honey," Esme told her eldest granddaughter as she entered the hall.

"Yes Nana."

"Esme you look stunning as usual," Sophie said.

"Thank-you darling – the girls picked it," she said winking at Issy, "Let me introduce you both to Issy and Nessie's parents."

As if on cue Bella and Edward glided faultlessly down the stairs; they looked like they'd stepped out of a fairytale.

"Hello," Bella said warmly, "I take it you've met my offspring before. I'm so sorry we were absent when yours came last time; it was kind of hectic."

"That's ok Mrs Cullen. I'm sure we'll get on very well," Sophie replied, still stunned.

"Forget the formalities – I'm Bella and this is Edward," Bella said smiling.

"Thank-you Bella. I must say you two are a match made in heaven," Garry said from beside his wife.

Edward laughed: "Wait until you see the rest of them. Rosalie and Emmett are perfect in every way for each other, Alice and Jasper are opposites but that's what makes them so right and well you know Esme and Carlisle."

On the sofa Jade had unwrapped her present and was very smug. It's not every day one of your best friend's gives you a pearl bracelet is it?

"Mum," she cried, "Look what Issy gave me!"

She waved her hand in the air and Sophie gasped:

"You're too kind, she's only five!"

"You should see what they've lavished upon Issy!" Jasper said from the garage where he was doing parking duty.

_Ding Dong._

The bell went again and this time there was a whole group of people.

"Alright!" Alice called from the stairs where she was perched, "Let's get this party started!"

With that Emmett turned on the stereo system and people started to dance. Rose hit the lights and it became everything Alice had imagined. It was perfect.

"Auntie Rose," Issy said from behind the food table, "Aren't the Newtons meant to be coming?"

"I don't know angel. Maybe they will, maybe they won't," she looked over to see Issy's friends with their parents, "Gorgeous, would you like to dance?"

"Yes please," Issy said delighted.

Rosalie picked her up and they moved into the middle of the room. They span and twisted, sidestepped and waltzed. It was exhilarating going round and round; Issy could hear the wind in her ears and she was laughing as they went faster.

_Ding Dong._

"Issy poppet, I'll go and get that then we can dance again. But, for the meantime why don't you and your friends get some food before it's all gone."

Issy nodded and walked off in that direction: grinning from ear to ear. Rosalie on the other hand went through the masses of dancers to the front door. She opened it and saw...The Newtons.

"Edward go," Emmett shouted as he saw who it was.

Edward quickly arrived at the door and told Rosalie that she should find Bella and Alice.

"Mike," he said, "It's been long; too long."

Mike however was starring open mouthed over his shoulder. Edward reading his mind chuckled.

"Yes, that's Bella: my wife. You've already met our children and I yours," only the more observant would have noticed the tone of irony as he talked about Mike's daughter.

Cassidy however had marched right over to Issy and demanded that she should be given chocolate cake.

"No," Issy said, "That's for later. But, if you don't mind I would really like one of those sausage rolls." She pointed to the plate behind Cassidy and waited.

Cassidy made a snorting sound and turned on her heal towards Jessica who was stood by the wall in the corner.

All the girls laughed and Alice walked by smiling.

"Auntie Alice," Issy asked, "Can you do Kaiya and Jade's makeup later?"

"Of course Petal; I would be delighted!"

Meanwhile for _poor_ old Mike the fun was just beginning.

At that precise moment Carlisle had walked past with a bowl full of punch. Edward carefully stuck his foot out and there went Mike's face – in the punch bowl.

You could hear Emmett's booming laughter from the other side of the room. This was going exactly as planned.

The night was a humungous success. Everyone enjoyed it (bar the Newtons) and Alice had promised to host another one soon. Later, when they were clearing up Bella asked Edward the question he could read in all of their minds but hers:

"What did you boys do to Mike?"

"Well, Jasper and Emmett will have to help me but we will tell you. Firstly, you know about the punch (that was Emmett's idea as a warm up). Then I like the gentleman I am, offered to take his wig off and put it on the hat stand. He looked at me completely bemused but I was only being kind because it was thinning dreadfully."

"Edward!" Bella said trying not to laugh.

"Oh but it gets better," Emmett said grinning, "You see I offered to get him a ribena because little boys shouldn't drink and that at least looks like wine. Then Jazz took him out and _accidently _pushed him in the pool – that was epic – I think you saw what happened next."

"So that's why he came down dressed as a fairy; I wondered about that," Rose said not trying to contain her amusement.

"But then," Jasper chimed in not wanting to be left out, "We gave him his Christmas present. The look on his face when the Jack-in-the-box came out was legendry. He also screams like a girl. That was when he left in a big huff."

Alice was clutching her stomach as she laughed, Rosalie had her head on Emmett's lap and was laughing also and Bella was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Finally she gave in and laughed along with the rest of them.

"See the things we do for Bella!" Emmett finally said.

**Okay, I hope that was enjoyable to read. I'm very grateful to everyone who reads this and would love it if I could hear their comments. Thank-you. XxX**


	17. Hopscotch

_Chapter 17 – Hopscotch_

Everyone was in the living room doing something. It had been the first day back at school and Nessie was burdened with a pile of homework. At that precise moment she was attempting to write an essay titled 'the Titanic – why did it sink?' Edward found this fascinating as this had happened during his human life and was explaining about the compartments filling up. Renesmee however was firmly decided that the man in charge of the radio was to blame.

"If he wasn't trying to earn extra by sending telegrams from the passengers: maybe they would've survived," she told him.

"Well, maybe so but; it hit an iceberg which ripped out the sides causing it to fill up. The sea flooded one too many compartments so it got bottom heavy and tipped vertically," Edward replied.

"But Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio weren't shown with the compartments filling up. All the people down there drowned. Besides the iceberg didn't hit the top part."

Edward sighed: "They were fictional characters. I doubt that their mothers were even alive then. Anyway haven't you been listening? An iceberg is only 10% out of the water. There's much more below."

"Daddy," Issy questioned, "Were Kate Winslet and Leonardo DaVinci polar bears?"

"No honey, they were people in a film that was made about the boat sinking. Oh and it was Leonardo DiCaprio, the one you named was a painter long time before that."

"Ok. Will you play hopscotch with me?"

"No darling. Your mother and I need to go hunting before Brooke comes round."

Brooke's mother had rung the night before asking if they could babysit Brooke. She herself had to attend a conference and her husband was visiting his brother in Detroit.

Issy walked off in search of a relative who would play hopscotch with her. Sadly she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Esme was preparing supper, Carlisle had late surgery, Rose was fixing one of the cars, Jasper doing a workout and Alice was online shopping. That left just one option.

"Uncle Emmett," Issy trilled as she sidled into her Uncle's room, "Will you play hopscotch with me please?"

Emmett looked up and slowly turned the chair to face her. He pondered for a second before leaping off his chair shouting:

"RACE YOU!"

When she got outside Emmett was already looking for a stone. After selecting one carefully he came to his niece's aid: helping her draw the game.

"Ok then, I'll go first," he said taking his stone in his right hand.

He aimed at the number 10 and threw the stone. In the distance there was a loud crash as someone's window shattered. Obviously he'd thrown it too hard. Issy started laughing when they heard a voice shouting:

"Teenagers today. In my day we would have been reciting poetry to our parents; not causing havoc."

"Emmett," Esme called from the kitchen. It seemed she too had heard it, "Come up here a second."

Emmett smiled sheepishly and walked up the steps. It seemed Esme wanted to know what the rumpus was all about. Afterwards she rolled her eyes and tutted.

"Issy my dear, wait for Brooke to come then you can play hopscotch. Papa should be bringing her home any second now."

A few seconds later they walked through the door.

"We're home," Carlisle called.

"Brooke!" Issy shouted running down the stairs.

"J'habite á For..." Renesmee was saying, "...Is there any peace in this mad house?"

"Sorry," Issy said solemnly before continuing, "We can watch a film and play and whatever."

"Um ok. Where should I put my bag?" Brooke asked.

Bella and Edward returned from their hunting trip then and were met by everyone.

"Baby, haven't you offered to take her bags yet?" Bella said tactfully.

Issy shook her head and Alice came down the stairs to take her bag.

"Oh but Brooke you won't need this. We've bought you a selection of outfits and will be disappointed if you won't wear them," Alice grinned mischievously.

"Oh ok. So where am I to sleep please?" Brooke said tentatively.

"You don't want to sleep yet do you?" Rosalie questioned putting her hand in Issy's.

"No, I was just wondering though."

"Stop chastising the poor girl," Esme said smiling at Brooke, "I'm sure you're hungry. Come and eat."

Renesmee rose from the desk and followed the others into the kitchen where the meal was set.

"Did you know?" she said when they were sat down, "That, because atoms are mostly nothingness. That, if you took all of that out of the Empire State Building it would be about 20cm high." **(That's actually true, my Chemistry teacher told us).**

"No darling, I didn't. Well you learn something new every day," Carlisle said entering the kitchen with a stethoscope in one hand.

"Oh, if we're sharing facts I have one too," Jacob said from behind his mound of lasagne, "If you sprayed antiseptic spray on a Polar Bear it's fur would turn purple."

"Really?" Bella questioned, "Who in their right mind would do that though. There's little logic behind that one."

"Mummy, maybe it was Kate Winslet," Issy interjected, "She did crash into an iceberg after all and maybe she had some in her handbag when she saw a Polar Bear and used it as defence."

"Angel, Kate Winslet was in the film as I told you earlier. Also, I don't think antiseptic spray was around then and would it really do any good?" Edward replied.

"Well Edward, I don't know. Those Victorians did know a thing or two and we could test to see if it is protection," Emmett told him, "Rosalie; your sanitizer please."

"Both of you stop it at once," Esme chided, "Sorry Brooke dear, they all like winding each other up."

"Oh I don't mind, it's far too quiet at home. I wish I had siblings," she said dreamily, "This lasagnes delicious though Thank-you."

"Brooke, are you done? Can we watch a film now?" Issy said impatiently hopping from one foot to the other.

"Yes I am. Can I leave the table please?" Brooke said.

"Yes of course you may. Issy honey, you should learn some manners off Brooke," Carlisle said smiling.

"But you were thinking that I could in your..."

"...Isabelle sweetheart; next time do ask. You don't know what Papa is thinking either," Jasper interrupted throwing a warning glance towards his niece.

She instantly went quiet. Waiting a moment, she stood up and ran into the sitting room. When she came back she was waving the DVD of Beauty and the Beast above her head like a flag.

"I want to watch this one," she shouted excitedly, "Do you Brooke?"

Brooke nodded and they both went into the sitting room where it went quiet; Issy would not talk for another five minutes before commenting on something in the film.

All the Cullens smiled as they watched their niece, daughter and granddaughter behaving so like a human you would never have believed where her real heritage was from.

**Sorry this has taken so long. We went back to school last Thursday and then everything's just built up making me extremely busy. I hope that this makes up for that and I'm so grateful to everyone who's reviewed. Please continue. Thank-you. XxX**


	18. Music Lessons

_Chapter 18 – Music Lessons_

It was a fine morning when Issy got up. Well fine in Forks being defined as: there only being a layer of grey clouds as opposed to rain or snow. She drew back the curtains and leaned out of the windows. Fingers tapped her on the back... she jumped and spun round.

"Nessie, don't scare me. I could have fallen out," she said feeling annoyed that she'd not heard her sister's thoughts.

"Come downstairs with me quickly. They've been banging and crashing around since about three and I want to know why."

"But it's Sunday. We have school tomorrow so why would they redecorate now?" Issy asked.

"I'm not sure they are. Do you want to see or not?" Renesmee said impatiently.

"Yes!"

So together they crept down the stairs to the source of the noise – the dining room. Exchanging mystified glances they walked up the door and pushed it open...

Inside the table was covered in musical instruments of every type. And, standing around the table was the Cullen family.

"Oh good. Darlings we were going to come and get you but you seem to have made your own way here. Anyway, we would like you both to play an instrument so, we have got these in to allow you to choose," Esme said beaming at her granddaughters who were still stood in the doorway.

"Ok," Nessie said, "Can I play the triangle then?"

At this Edward rolled his eyes and when no-one answered she sighed:

"Well I guess not. Alright then, I'll play the flute. It looks pretty and it's normally quite quiet so I won't risk having the neighbours complaining."

"Neighbours?" Emmett said, "Brooke is our closet and even she's about a mile away."

"You know what I mean," Nessie said haughtily. She walked in, took the flute off the table and ran upstairs.

Everyone waited for the audible crash of the door that was bound to follow and it came as expected.

"Your sister," Carlisle said to his youngest granddaughter.

"I don't know what to play," Issy suddenly said, "There's such a lot of choice and they all look pretty."

"Well baby, what appeals to you the most? Is there an instrument that is metaphorically speaking 'calling your name'?" Bella said leading her daughter further into the room.

"Well," she paused then her eyes lit up, "Mummy, Daddy can I play the harp?"

The whole family exchanged looks at this point. Never had they seen her this enthusiastic before, not even for the party.

"Darling," Alice said, "It's taller than you."

"Sweetie," Rosalie commented, "It's a really complex instrument and it's very heavy."

"Poppet," Esme told her, "Are you sure?"

"For goodness sakes leave the child alone. You tell her to pick an instrument and she does. Then you all start going on about how it looks a bit big in comparison to her. Dizzybelle, if you want to play it go ahead," Emmett said resolutely.

"Thank-you Uncle Emmett. Please can I play it? It looks so pretty and royal sitting there," Issy pleaded.

Edward and Bella smiled at each other then said in harmony:

"Of course you can."

"Thank-you, thank-you," she cried skipping round the room.

"Issy, why don't you come and give it a go. You know, see if you can play it and such," Jasper suggested.

So, tentatively Issy walked across the room to where the harp was stood - proud and magnificent. Gently she toughed its fine strings then began to play. It was as though she had been born to play it. Beautiful notes filled the air, a sound so rich and pure it took even Edward's breath away. When she'd finished Esme wiped a tearless tear off her cheek and smiled.

"Well Princess, it seems you won't need lessons. That was beautiful. Though Daddy will still teach you anything you don't know and it'll all be fine." Bella said, joy radiating off her.

Suddenly everyone cringed and covered their ears. A high wailing screech came from upstairs.

"Ow, Mummy it hurts; make it stop," Issy said whimpering.

"Renesmee!" Bella shouted and instantly the sound stopped.

"Well, let's just say someone needs lessons," Rose said laughing.

The rest of the day was passed with music, laughter and even at one point dancing. At the end of it Issy felt utterly worn out.

"Mama," she said yawning, "Can I have a shower now?"

So, Bella picked up her baby and carried her upstairs where she ran the shower to the right temperature before Issy got in. When she was inside Bella set herself the task of finding her daughters pyjamas which should have been under her pillow but weren't. Then there was a cry from the bathroom:

"Mummy! The shampoo's in my eyes – it hurt, it really hurts."

Bella could hear that Issy was now sobbing so she ran in and rubbed it out with a towel.

"It still hurts a bit," Issy declared walking into the big towel Bella had ready to wrap her in.

"Shhh darling. It'll be better in a minute."

Edward presently came into the room to find out what the problem was.

"I got shampoo in my eyes and it really stung," Issy told him.

"Edward love," Bella said from the other side of the bed, "You don't happen to know where Issy's pyjamas are do you?

Edward shook his head before shouting:

"Alice!"

She presently entered the room claiming she didn't know at all where they were. She then shouted:

"Rose!"

"I don't either I'm sorry," Rosalie said apologetically, "Angel are you sure you haven't eaten them?"

"No but Jake might have or Uncle Emmett. He likes cotton – he told me so himself."

"What else has Uncle Emmett told you?" Edward presently asked.

"That carrots grow on trees and that blood oranges actually contain blood."

All the others in the room glanced at each other before shouting:

"Emmett!"

At that moment another voice came from along the landing:

"Mum!"

Emmett burst in saying he didn't have them followed by Renesmee asking why she did have them.

"I don't know but, what I do know is that Isabelle and Ness need to sleep so say goodnight and be gone," Bella said retrieving the said item.

That night Issy did sleep. She dreamt about playing the harp and about telling everyone at school. If you'd have passed her room that night you would have been subject to contented murmurs on the topic of harps.

**Here is the next chapter. School's been manic. On Monday we had six homeworks out of seven lessons and that was just the start. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thank-you. XxX**


	19. Top of the Class

_Chapter 19 – Top of the Class_

It was Monday morning and the Cullen girls were on their way to school.

"Mummy, why are you taking us today?" Issy asked.

"Well love, I have to see your head teacher about something and no-one else could drop you off," Bella replied smiling at her daughter through the car mirror.

Once at school Renesmee went one way and Bella the other after kissing her children goodbye. Issy was left standing there on the playground watching their outlines get smaller and smaller.

"BOO!"

Issy screamed and spun around on her heal. There behind her was Jade and Kaiya. Instantaneously they all started laughing until there were tears streaming down their faces. They stayed like this until the bell rang to say that school was about to start and they dragged each other into the classroom that was situated on the bottom floor.

"Right class," Miss Potts said after quietening the girls down, "Today we are going to learn how to write our names."

The whole class groaned simultaneously. Miss Potts however ignored them and started distributing pencils and paper to the students. When she got to Issy however, she found that she already had a fountain pen in a pearly pink and a matching notebook.

"Well dear," she said surprised, "You're all prepared but are you sure you can write with that?"

"Yes I can," Issy answered.

Miss Potts nodded and moved onto the next student. She didn't doubt that Issy could use that pen; she seemed so much more intelligent than the other students. It was as though she'd been taught everything before. What Miss Potts didn't know was that she had – by her family.

"Right, so I've traced your names out in large letters and all you need to do is write them out three or four times," Miss Potts said before going to help one of the boys who'd managed to lose his pencil already.

Issy sighed, put the tracing paper to one side, opened her notebook, picked up her pen and started to write:

_My name is Isabelle Elizabeth Cullen though everyone knows me as Issy._

Here she paused; she'd written what was necessary whilst everyone else was trying to get the first letter of their name formed. So, making up her mind, she carried on.

_I know I've done what I should but I don't see why I shouldn't carry on if everyone else is still going. I'm 5 years old and I have brown hair and brown eyes. That makes me sound pretty boring though. If I said my eyes were like shining diamonds that were brown and my hair was like silky strands in brown that would sound better. I have two aunties, two uncles, one set of grandparents, one set of parents, one sister and a brother in law to be. Their names are: Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jake. Most of them came to this school and Ness is still at it. Jacob though went to the school on the reservation. I can't really think of much more to write but Miss Potts is coming round so I'll ask her._

At this point Miss Potts did come round and, doing a double take at the amount written and the neatness of it all stopped.

"Issy, you seem to be top of the class once again. Now though many people are still working so, what would you like to do?" she didn't sound at all surprised, in fact she was quite used to Issy being able to do what the others couldn't.

Issy pondered and glanced around the room. Opposite her Kaiya was concentrating really hard on the formation of the letter 'I' and, across the room Cassidy Newton was sat with her tongue stuck out and her eyes screwed up as she worked.

"Well, could I write a poem?" she said to her teacher.

"Yes dear, yes you may."

So Issy got to work on her poem.

_Sparkle, sparkle in the light,_

_Sparkle, sparkle nice and bright._

_Sparkle when the sun does shine,_

_Sparkle when the weather's fine._

_Careful though, to stay away,_

_From those who will not like your ray._

_Diamonds glitter from your skin,_

_Rubies reveal the monster within._

_Emeralds were yours when you were young,_

_Sapphires hold a song unsung._

_Jewels they sparkle like you do,_

_Jewels were made like me and you._

_Just remember sparkles of mine,_

_Only sparkle when it is fine._

At this point pretty much everyone had at least written their name once so Issy stopped. She smiled a smile to herself. No-one would understand the full meaning of this poem unless they knew the truth. It was like a hidden tale, only those with insight could solve it. At that moment Bella came through the doors.

"Hello everyone," she said happily.

Every face in the room turned to look at her. Now Issy was confused – why did her mother just come bursting through the doors like that? However hard she tried though it was impossible to find what she was searching for in her mother's mind.

"Mrs Cullen," Miss Potts said, "May I help you?"

"No no. I just wanted to see the class that I will be teaching soon. Seeing as you're off on maternity leave in two weeks."

At this Miss Potts went bright red and her hands flew to her stomach. It was obvious now that it was large when you came to look at it. She's been wearing very floaty clothing for the last few months and the children hadn't really noticed the bulge of the protruding bump.

"Congratulations Miss," a child called from the table next to Issy.

"Does this mean you're going to have a baby?" Jade asked mystified.

"Yes everyone. I'm going to be off for the next few months due to this baby and Mrs Cullen is going to be your stand in teacher. I promise I'll bring the baby to show you though when he or she's born. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Miss Potts said having recovered from being put in the spotlight.

All the children nodded.

"What are you going to call it?" a boy called Jeremy asked.

"Well I don't know yet but I promise you'll be the first class to know."

At that point the bell rang for lunch and Bella left. In the playground all the children could talk about was babies and baby names.

"When my brother Teddy was born he was purple," someone said.

"Well my sister Willow was small enough to fit in my dad's palm. They had to put her in an incubator for the first three months," another child informed the group.

Issy spent the rest of that day trying to see what gender baby her teacher would have and finally during supper she saw it. That however will have to wait until another time.

**

* * *

**

Next chapter is number 20! When I started I never expected people to like it or it even to get this far so thank-you all. I really hope you liked it and, what would you like to see happen in the next few chapters? What do you think Miss Potts's baby should be and what should she call it? Please review and answer those questions. It means a lot to me. Thank-you. XxX


	20. Dinner Party

_

* * *

_

Chapter 20 – Dinner Party

There was a loud commotion coming from the sitting room when Issy came down that Saturday morning. It seemed to be mainly Edward's voice joined occasionally by the others.

"...I don't see why not," he was saying, "It's a really good idea Bella and if Emmett doesn't like it then he doesn't have to come."

"I never said I wouldn't come, I just said that I didn't particularly like the idea," Emmett interjected.

"Yes well you don't have to come and it doesn't matter if you don't like it," Edward reiterated.

"Hello sweetie," Esme said seeing her granddaughter, "We were just discussing whether we should have the pack over for dinner tonight. Would you like to?"

"It was Bella's idea," Emmett said quickly.

"Well it would be fun I suppose," Issy said thoughtfully.

"I like it. Please can we Nana?" Renesmee said pleadingly from the bottom stair.

"As long as you get your homework done," Bella said.

Nessie nodded and ran upstairs to get on with it. She for one couldn't wait for tonight.

"Well," Carlisle said, "I'm supposing Alice and Rosalie want to lay the table and organise outfits, Esme and Bella will cook as I'm not sure what would happen if anyone else tried, Jasper and Edward you can clear the dining room out and I'll invite everyone."

"What about Uncle Emmett, Nessie and I?" Issy asked.

"Of course," Bella replied," Ness will do her homework and I suppose you and Uncle Emmett could go shopping for all the food Nana and I need. How about that?"

Issy met Emmett's gaze across the room and as she saw the hint of mischief in his eyes she nodded. He was planning something she thought and his plans were normally quite funny. In fact this time he wouldn't even let her see what he was thinking. He kept masking it with the Postman Pat theme tune. Issy wondered where he'd heard that before; no-one watched it in this house.

"You coming or not?" Emmett questioned bringing Issy out of her daydream.

She nodded and they both ran into the garage where the cars were. Once they were securely fastened into the Jeep Issy asked Emmett what he was planning.

"You'll have to wait and see Pumpkin," he said smiling impishly and tapping his nose.

Once at the supermarket Emmett got himself a trolley.

"Okay then. This is the plan; we both take a trolley and get the randomest things we can find. Then we buy them all and see what delicacies Esme and Bella can make from them. But, the owner of the most diverse trolley full will get to do whatever they like to the other person. That understood?"

Issy nodded and acquired a trolley.

"Ready, steady, go!" she shouted and the competition began.

Issy saw Emmett head in the direction of the groceries so, she went the opposite way. She started grabbing at everything she saw: chocolate spread, prawns, eggs but then stopped. She had just realised a major factor – she would have to eat this.

If what she bought was un-eatable together she would still have to force it down her own throat whereas her Uncle Emmett wouldn't have to.

"Okay," she said out loud, "Let me see; what do I like that's random but will taste nice when mixed with everything else?"

Suddenly it hit her, her first item should be: CHOCOLATE!

Once that had been collected she started scouring all the shelves for the nicest food that looked the strangest. Half an hour later and she had a trolley full. So, being done Issy started to push the trolley towards where she'd last seen her Uncle Emmett when an old lady stopped her.

"Excuse me dear," she said kindly, "But where's your mother? I'm not sure you should be pushing a big trolley around on your own now should you?"

Issy shook her head before saying: "I'm here with my Uncle. He said we should each fill a trolley full of food because we're having a dinner party tonight."

"Would he happen to be the young man who has been careering around wildly grabbing stuff off the shelves left right and centre?"

Issy saw an image in the lady's mind of her Uncle running around like he was being chased by an angry buffalo or something.

"Yes," she said sighing, "That would be him."

At that moment Emmett arrived with his trolley. From what she could see Issy got the sense that they might end up with salmon and jam flavoured potatoes. Hopefully her mother would see sense and just chuck the contents of Emmett's trolley in the bin or, give it to the local charity cause.

"Let's go pay," he said not trying to contain his excitement.

Issy rolled her eyes at the old lady who chuckled before following Emmett to the nearest checkout.

"All of this?" the man asked horrified.

"Yep," Emmett replied looking pleased with himself.

"Well ok then. If you want any help packing I'll call the front desk."

Emmett ignored him and went to stand at the end of the conveyer belt his bag open and ready. After about twenty minutes they were once again in the car.

They arrived home and as Esme started to unpack the bags she shouted:

"Emmett! I don't know who you think is going to eat treacle flavoured mayonnaise but I'm pretty sure no-one will. That's why it was 95% off."

"I win!" Emmett declared downstairs, "I mean your food all looked pretty edible."

"Well you know I actually have to eat it."

"Right then, I want you (when they arrive) to give them all that mayonnaise to eat as a starter."

"That's not very inventive," Issy said judgementally.

"I know but Edward has been giving me looks for the past five minutes," Emmett said sulkily.

"Of course I have and by the way, she won't be giving them that atrocious sauce you bought because I will not allow her to," Edward told Emmett.

"Fine then you spoil sport."

It was six o'clock when the doorbell rang to announce the arrival of their wolfie friends. The table was sagging under the weight of all that food but, everyone had predicted that it would be eaten pretty quickly.

It was. The guests had not been in the house five minutes before Jacob said:

"I'm hungry, can we eat now?"

All the others murmured in agreement. So, with Renesmee leading the procession they entered the dining room and proceeded to feast. After all the food had been devoured Carlisle decided it was story telling time.

"I remember," he said thoughtfully, "Meeting the wolves for the first time. But, I also remember when we first met your generation too."

"We couldn't work out what the bad smell was," joked Sam, "We thought someone had died."

"Yeah, then when you found Bella you said that the smell was so awful you didn't actually breathe the whole way back to the house," Paul added.

At this Edward grimaced and Bella squeezed his hand.

Alice saw the look of discomfort and tactfully changed the subject.

"Do you remember when you first saw Bella pregnant with Issy and you all thought we were playing a joke on you?"

"Well it was April Fool's day and how were we to know that she had another power which enabled her to get pregnant and have a child?" Quil said defensively.

"Well if she hadn't have had a child I'd have been worried!" Rosalie said and they all laughed.

Issy was only partly listening now. She seemed to be getting more and more tired. Her eyelids felt heavy and they kept drooping so, she finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable to read. Please keep reviewing; I really like to hear your views on everything. I still need a name for Miss Potts's baby. Any suggestions? Thank-you. XxX**


	21. New Teacher

_Chapter 21 – New Teacher_

Today was the day Issy had been looking forward to for weeks; the day her Mummy would teach her class. As much as she loved Miss Potts she knew that with Bella the lessons would be more interesting and, being the advanced child she was, Bella knew where she was up to and what level of work was needed.

Bella too was excited. She'd spent all night packing and repacking the bag she would be using for this temporary job. The only part she was worried about was whether the children would like her. She hoped to make a good impression and as much as Alice tried to reassure her, there was always that niggling feeling of doubt. Issy she would also have to be careful about. She couldn't favour her over the others but, she also couldn't tell her off more than them (not that that would be necessary). She was resolute with her decision to treat Isabelle like every other child and, she hoped her daughter would respect that.

They had left the house in plenty of time and, were just dropping Nessie off when Bella really started to panic.

"Mum you'll be fine. Kids always love you," Renesmee told her mother giving her a hug.

Bella nodded, "Thank-you sweetheart," she whispered.

Once at school her nerves seemed o calm down. Issy rushed off to find her friends whilst Bella went to the office.

"My Mummy's teaching us from now on," Issy told a very attentive Kaiya and Jade, "I'm not allowed to call her Mummy though, and she said you couldn't call her Bella either. Instead she's Mrs Cullen. Doesn't that sound funny? In fact it sounds like I'm talking to my Nana, Mummy and Aunts. You shall have to remind me though in case I forget."

"That would be quite funny don't you think?" Jade said laughing.

"Yes, they're showing visitors round and suddenly I'm calling one of the teachers Mummy- imagine what they'd say."

"I think your Mummy teaching us will be fantastic," Kaiya said dreamily, "We'll all have so much fun. Hopefully when Miss Potts has her baby she'll know how to entertain children because, I must admit her lessons can be quite boring. Especially if you have a small attention span like us as we are only little."

"My Daddy says I have the attention span of a wet Kit-Kat!" Jade said and they all started laughing.

That was when they l saw Miss Potts coming out to bring them into the classroom: somehow they'd missed the bell.

Once safely inside Miss Potts began:

"Right class, as you all know I'm off on maternity leave today so; Mrs Cullen is temporarily taking my place until I'm ready to come back. Now, I hope you'll all be good for her and; if I hear that anyone has misbehaved I will come in to sort you out whether I'm in labour or not."

"Isn't labour another word for work?" a small girl at the front asked.

"Yes Rachel it is. But, it's also the word used when a woman is giving birth to her baby."

"Can I go on maternity leave?" a brown haired boy questioned.

Miss Potts laughed: "I'm sorry dear but it's only ladies that get that privilege and; only when they're much, much older than you all are."

At this point Bella walked into the room and was greeted with a round of applause.

"What a lovely polite class you have here Miss Potts – so well mannered that I'm sure we'll get on delightfully. For those of you that don't know me: I'm Mrs Cullen Issy's mum but, I will now be teaching you all," Bella said smiling.

"You're very pretty Mrs Cullen," a little boy said.

Miss Potts laughed once again and said to Bella, "They never say that to me. Though Joe is a little angel."

Then to the class she said: "Bye everyone and remember; be good."

"Bye," they all chorused.

Once the door had been shut Bella turned once again to the class of bright, eager faces in front of her:

"Thank-you Joe for that lovely comment and, I'm so sorry but, I only know a few of your names so can we go around the class and I want you all to tell them to me."

She glanced around the room – there were only 10 pupils so; combined with her vampire memory this should be easy.

"Issy," said her little girl with a smile.

"Jade," Issy's friend told her.

"Kaiya," her other friend said smiling.

"Joe," the little boy she was quickly developing a love for said.

"Freddie," a boy with messy brown hair told her grinning mischievously.

"Cassidy," said the one child she'd rather not teach.

"Ellie," a girl with blonde bunches said whilst making it obvious she was Cassidy's friend.

"Rachel," the small girl whispered shyly.

"George," a black haired child that reminded her of Emmett said.

And "Jeremy," was from a boy that seemed extremely tall for a six year old.

"Well, what a splendid lot we have here. I'm sure you'll all be a joy to teach and I can't wait to learn more about you," Bella said relaxing into the role easily now.

Once arranged in their usual places for maths class and; getting on with the work set for each of them Bella did a tour of the classroom. Here she was stopped by the one and only Cassidy Newton.

"Mrs Cullen. What is the use of maths? My Mummy said that you used to sit with her in maths but that she was better than you. So, if you weren't good then why do we have to do it?"

"Cassidy, I will personally thank your mother for that compliment later," Bella said sarcastically, "But, in fact I did do well at maths and you need to learn it to help you in your later life. Imagine going into a shop and buying sweeties but, the owner can't count. Everyone needs to learn maths so, they start you early here."

With that she walked on to the table with the cleverest group of children on.

"Mrs Cullen that was amazing, I wish I had the courage to stand up to her like that," Joe told her meeting her gaze with big blue eyes.

"Is Cassidy horrid to you? If so you have to tell me so I can do something and, you are brave. The bravest of the lot. I think we're going to get on well Joe."

"She is horrid – she calls me small and laughs at me," he was on the verge of tears now.

Bella knelt down on the floor beside him and said:

"Joe I will sort this out I promise. If this happens again you must tell me though; we have to work together."

He nodded and turned back to his work. Bella however went round to the other side of the table where Issy was sat.

"Angel how are you getting on?" she asked her daughter.

"Fine thank-you," Issy replied then, reading what was on Bella's mind exclaimed:

"Mummy!"

Bella smiled at her daughter and whispered:

"It's true though. You and Joe would make an adorable couple and, he's already won himself a place in my heart."

Issy blushed reminding Bella of how she used to be and picked up her pen once more.

"Think about it though," Bella said walking on.

At last it was time to go home. All the children had enjoyed having their new teacher and couldn't wait for the next day. Bella was working out how to tackle Cassidy and also, how to get her daughter and Joe together. Issy however was thinking that she wouldn't get too interested in boys until she was about Nessie's age, though she would become friends with Joe.

That night whilst climbing into bed she told this to Bella, who smiled a knowing smile as she turned out the light.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. We were on holiday last week and the week before was busy with packing etc... So, I hope this makes up for it. Thank-you for everyone who has reviewed and given me names. I've decided to use some from each person and, is it ok if Miss Potts has twins? Any more names are more than welcome – there's no limit on how long the names can be! Thank-you again. XxX**


	22. Halloween

_Chapter 22 – Halloween_

The house looked aged – the interior was barely recognisable. And, it was hard for Issy to believe that all of this had been achieved by her family's creative minds. Oh, and the help of money.

They'd literally redecorated the whole house for her: because she wanted a Halloween to remember and, Issy also wanted the other children that came Trick or treating to remember it too. This would be the first time she was old enough to go and enjoy the experience. Before it had all seemed a bit samey, cold and wet. Now she realised that each house held a different thrill and type of sweets to offer. Also, tonight (by some miracle) it was vaguely warm and the sky was clear – not a cloud in sight.

Nessie too was going. In fact they were making it a family outing leaving Esme and Carlisle at home to deal with the other children. The Cullens had offered to take Brooke along with them and her parents accepted: glad to not have to walk around the streets in the dark.

All day had been spent planning outfits. Now if you looked in you would find a house of mythical creatures so wonderfully dressed you have to look carefully to see the real people. Alice was (ironically) going as a pixie, Jasper a wizard, Rosalie was to be Marie Antoinette, Emmett Frankenstein, Edward (even more ironically) a vampire, Bella a witch, Renesmee a cat, Jake a dog and Issy had decided to be a pumpkin fairy.

"You all look splendid – every one of you," Esme said smiling.

Just then Brooke arrived dressed as a ghost causing Emmett to scream when he saw her.

"That was unexpected," he commented; the fear still in his eyes.

The others at this point were doubled over in laughter and not really interested in what he had to say or his excuses.

"Well then," Edward said catching his breath, "Shall we be going then."

"Yes what a good idea," Carlisle replied, "When you get back we'll have got the apple bobbing ready!"

Jasper grimaced at the thought of eating real food but changed his expression as Alice shot him a look.

So, the company of ghouls and ghosts alike departed towards the small town of Forks to find their prey.

The first house they got to had one, solitary pumpkin standing alone with a spluttering candle inside.

"Hopefully they'll have nicer sweets," Bella told the girls.

"Trick or Treat?" they chorused as the door opened.

"My, what a lovely lot of costumes we have here!" the old lady said bringing out a bowl from the table by the door.

After the girls and Jake had taken their pick of sweets and chocolate they moved on to the next house. About five houses down they came across one with all the lights out.

"Let's move on," Alice suggested.

"But there is someone in there," Issy said indignantly.

"Yes honey but maybe they don't want to be disturbed," Rose said stroking her hair.

Jacob by this time was ringing the doorbell impatiently.

"Jacob Black stop that at once!" Bella commanded and his hand dropped to his side.

"Fine," he said sulkily and stomped off to the next house.

"Teenagers," Edward said rolling his eyes, "Jasper go and try and make him happy please."

So Jasper went and did his trick on Jacob who was overly happy for the rest of the experience.

Finally, after many bags full of sweets, they reached the last house which was none other than the Newtons.

"Shall we go in?" Emmett said glancing at the door.

"Emmett he won't remember New Year – his memory isn't that good and I'm certain he was a touch drunk," Edward said reassuringly.

So, fully prepared they edged towards the house.

"Trick or Treat?" came the automated reaction.

"Mummy there are some really scary people at the door," Cassidy screamed down the hall.

Bella laughed at this – maybe this was how she could sort Cassidy's problem with Joe out.

When mother and daughter returned she decided to act:

"Little girl, I have something to tell you... come out here won't you?" she said with a cackle.

Everyone started at her curiously but Issy; realising what was going on shook her head. Cassidy however looked at her mother who pushed her forward.

"Say what you have to say then leave us alone. The rest of you take what you like," she said proffering a bowl of sweets to them.

Bella took Cassie's hand and led her to a secluded corner.

"Now little one, I hear you have been mean to a small boy in your class – very mean and people aren't going to tolerate it any longer. Your teacher is worried about what to do but it's not her that should have to do anything. It's you."

"M-m-me?" Cassidy whispered.

"Yes you. Stop or you'll regret it," Bella said coming into the roll.

"Why should I? Joe's pathetic and I can tease him if I want," she said regaining her confidence.

Bella shook her head slowly:

"Then I'm afraid I must do this – I curse you and every time you hurt him you'll be hurt yourself you rude, arrogant child."

Cassidy turned as white as a sheet before turning on her heal and fleeing. Bella, satisfied with her work went back to where everyone was on the edge of the pavement.

"Mummy," Issy said taking her hand, "She won't do it anymore; she's too afraid."

"Good," Bella answered.

Everyone else was left wondering what on earth they were on about.

Finally, upon reaching the house they found Esme entertaining a small bunch of children.

"Okay so who can get the apple out of the water?" she was telling them as it seemed no-one had been successful.

"Me Nana," Issy shouted running across the room.

"Well darling have a go."

So, the crowd watched as Issy fully immersed her head in the water and after a few seconds came out triumphantly clutching an apple between her teeth.

Everyone in the room clapped whilst Carlisle bought over a towel.

After that the children left; Brooke returned to her house and Issy was put to bed.

"Why does Nessie get to stay up but I don't?" she asked.

"Well I certainly won't answer if you speak in that whiny voice," Bella replied.

So she said it again – trying to keep that out of her voice.

"Well poppet she's older and Uncle Emmett wanted to tell her some ghost stories that I don't think you'd enjoy."

Issy reluctantly gave in and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"Well," Edward said putting his arms around them both, "That was certainly a success."

**

* * *

**

Hello, I hope you enjoyed that. I was going to do something else but then I remembered what day it was and decided the other thing would have to wait. Thank-you all for reading this and reviewing; I hope you have a great Halloween. XxX


	23. The Beach

_Chapter 23 – The Beach_

There was a storm that raged throughout Forks that day. There were winds of up to eighty miles per hour but, if you're a Cullen this means that there's one thing you should do and, ironically it happens to be: visiting the beach.

They had (with Alice's powers) foreseen the day to be miserable so, whilst the girls still slept they rummaged around in the vast expanses of closets to find swimwear for each member of the family. For the girls it was really quite simple as they had them for swimming lessons at school and whatnot. Of course they excelled in the swimming much like everything else and, Renesmee had been glad to stop those horrendous lessons full of widths. Issy however still had to do them and came home every Tuesday afternoon complaining about how little they'd done and why on earth she had to show she could float when it was perfectly obvious. Edward always laughed at this and ruffled her hair telling her that they wouldn't have to do it forever.

"Here comes sunshine," Esme whispered to the others as Nessie carried her yawning sister down the stairs.

Bella smiled tenderly at both her girls as she retrieved the still sleepy Issy from Renesmee.

"Thank-you," she said and kissed her forehead.

"Well," Emmett who was clearly bored of the silence and motherly affection, "I'm going to the beach and if any of you want to come then you'd better hurry up."

"The beach!" Issy shouted slipping from her mother's arms fully awake now.

"We thought you'd say that honey; and today is the perfect day for our kind don't you think?" Alice asked bringing down numerous items of swimwear.

"Alice, think rationally, do we really need that many?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you see, if I don't get a selection then everyone will undoubtedly go for the same one and there'll be an argument over nothing," she protested.

"But can't you see what's going to happen?" Edward teased.

"Yes but I can also see that whatever I pack for you you'll make a fuss over so there," she said triumphantly dumping the whole lot into her Prada handbag.

"Now can we go?" Emmett whined from the corner where he was waving his keys impatiently.

Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes before saying:

"Yes Emmett, as long as you've put the car seat in the right car."

Emmett turned and ran in the direction of the garage.

The rest of them laughed and went to follow him as Issy said:

"Nana, is there any breakfast?"

Esme would've turned a beetroot colour had it been possible but, instead she turned and went into the kitchen, only to return seconds later with two pain au chocolat and a thermostat of hot chocolate.

When they were all seated in the car allocated to them by Emmett and the girls had their breakfast they were off, speeding through the lanes whilst the wind whistled through the trees and shook them at their bases.

Once arriving at their destination and got changed into their chosen swimwear which Alice gleefully told them was not what she'd seen them wearing before, they were ready to swim.

"Okay Issy, Daddy and I are going to swim under the water out of your sight so don't worry if you can't see us. We want to see the fish that inhabit these shores. But, do not go out too far and make sure someone's always watching you ok?" Bella said seriously.

Issy nodded solemnly and ran over to where her Auntie Rose was putting up her hair.

"Are you going in as well?" she inquired.

"Jasper said he'd teach Alice and me how to surf poppet and Nana and Papa are going for a walk so, it'll just be you Ness and Emmett," she replied stroking her niece's cheek.

A while after they'd all disappeared Jake arrived after being notified by Renesmee so they went off leaving just Issy and Emmett.

"Isabelle I dare you to swim out to that rock," he said pointing to a silhouette in the distance.

"But Mummy said not to swim too far away," Issy replied dutifully.

"Yeah by that she meant you shouldn't swim to Japan or one of those places. The rock is pretty close I could hit it with a stone," Emmett answered boasting a bit at the end.

Issy shot him a wary look then turned and said:

"I'll do it."

And with that she marched off towards the sea. As she reached the waterline Emmett gave her a thumbs up that she didn't see before she plunged headfirst into the icy, stormy waters.

The waves started tossing her this way and that but she was determined. Her little arms and legs worked like motors propelling her through the water. 'One, two, three, breathe,' she kept repeating in her head. It was a constant rhythm which the waves didn't offer. They tossed and turned her. Filled her mouth with the salty water and wrapped long tendrils of seaweed round her legs, but still she carried on. She'd show her Uncle Emmett and then he would never call her small again. The churned up sand was obscuring her view and the salt was stinging her eyes. Even when she caught her leg on something she didn't cry out; she just carried on going, rhythmically counting over and over.

Meanwhile on the beach Emmett was sat there reading his latest sports magazines and imaging the awe of the people were he allowed to compete in global or any competitions when Bella and Edward returned hand in hand.

"Emmett, where's Issy?" Bella asked quizzically.

"Oh I told her to swim to that rock out there," he said matter of factly gesturing.

"Emmett, you do realise she's only six you idiot and you sent her to a rock that's what; two miles out in the ocean?" Bella shouted angrily.

"She said you wouldn't like it but I told her it's ok and I don't think she's drowned yet," he replied wanting to get back to his magazine.

"Imagine how scary it must be for her out there in the cold on her own," Bella screamed.

That was when the realisation set in. Emmett started to panic and leapt up shouting:

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Well you've done it now Emmett but now let's focus on finding her and bringing her back safely," Edward said looking tense and worried, "She can't panic – that's the one thing she can't do. If she does that the water will take advantage and overcome her."

And panicking was exactly what Issy was doing. She'd surfaced to get her bearings and found she couldn't see the beach or anywhere that looked vaguely familiar. Without thinking she started to cry and, as she did water filled her mouth and nose causing her to choke and splutter.

Back on the beach they'd found Alice who couldn't see the outcome of Issy's future with Jacob present.

"I'm sorry," she said putting her head in her hands and crying without tears joining those of the other women present.

"She'll be so afraid, my baby," Bella sobbed.

"I'll find her," Edward said and headed to the sea.

"Edward be safe and bring her back quickly," Bella shouted over the sound of the gale.

By the time Edward got to her she was fully immersed and unconscious lying under the surface like a wilted flower. She looked so like Bella had when he'd seen Alice's vision of her jumping off a cliff. That same defiant look was on her face and she was beautiful also. He would never let her die; he would protect his daughter as he protected her mother. The resemblance between them was too strong to miss and he couldn't watch either form of Bella die. Of course that didn't mean he wouldn't watch out for Renesmee but she was more like him: more capable of looking after herself and didn't ever want any fuss made.

He carried her tiny, fragile body to the beach and Bella gasped.

"No!" she screamed as Edward smoothed her hair and knelt beside her.

**

* * *

**

So I'll leave it on a cliff hanger. Will Issy die or will she live on. What do you think? Sorry this is a week late last weekend was mental. I wasn't at home all day Saturday then Sunday we went to visit the relatives and I did homework (joy). Then there was the whole X factor scenario – what was Simon thinking? Seriously (no offence to anyone) Lucie was the best singer by miles but, that's the reason he got rid of her: she would have beaten his acts. What he said last night was a lie; I mean he isn't stupid enough to admit that on live TV. Sorry about that but, if you watch it what did you think of it? Thank-you. XxX


	24. Relief

_Chapter 24 – Relief_

Bella stayed like this for a long time before sitting up and stroking the hair off her daughter's pale forehead. As she did so a single tear fell off the end of her nose onto Isabelle's marble like cheek. Suddenly Bella realised with a start that her humanity was showing and, if that was happening then she was breathing oxygen. Wishing that her plan would work Bella quickly put Issy's fragile, bruised body into the recovery position and began the resuscitation process. At first nothing happened; Issy lay there still and unmoving and, as Bella was about to give up she heard a small cough then a splutter. After spitting out a mouthful of seawater Isabelle's eyes flickered open and she looked at her mother's worried face.

"Isabelle, can you hear me? Are you alive?" Bella whispered weak with relief.

Issy opened her mouth as if to speak but instead her eyes closed again and she lay there. She was still breathing though and her pulse seemed to be beating if not a little slower than usual.

"Carlisle," Bella shouted to the figure running towards them, "Save her please. Save my baby."

Carlisle nodded and picked up the tiny body before turning in the direction of the house and running as fast as he could. The rest of the Cullens silently packed up and went to their cars, following Carlisle home.

They arrived to find Issy in the bath while Carlisle attempted to rub some warmth into her body.

"It's the only way she has a chance of surviving by warming up. This is ridiculous, why must I be freezing cold?" he muttered to himself.

Then an idea came into his head:

"Jacob!" he called to the boy who was pacing with the rest of them downstairs, "I need your help."

Upon hearing his name Jake shot up the stairs to assist the Vampire doctor.

"I need you to warm her up; get some heat into her body or else we'll have little chance," Carlisle commanded.

Jacob picked up Issy's body like she was a feather and wrapping her gently in a towel held her to him: radiating the heat from his body to hers.

Meanwhile downstairs it was silent but for the sound of grief. Bella was sat with her head in Edward's lap sobbing her heart out, Alice was clutching Jasper's hand so hard – trying to see the future, Rosalie and Esme were crying wrecks and Emmett was sat there, wringing his hands nervously.

"I'm so sorry," he finally said looking at the ground.

Edward turned around: "Emmett it's not your fault. She should never have gone and it wasn't fair of us to leave you to supervise her alone. We were careless and won't do it again."

"But I told her to go," Emmett persisted.

Bella looked up her face streaked with tears and any makeup Alice had put on her this morning was also running down her face.

"Emmett," she said hoarsely, "I don't blame you. I never will; let's not blame anyone now and just hope that by some miracle she's alive. That's all that's important now – that she lives. What happened is in the past, it's too late for any of us to go back on what happened and change what we said or did."

Emmett nodded but Edward could tell that he still didn't forgive himself.

Just then a shout of triumph came from upstairs:

"She's alive, she's breathing, and she's back!"

Everyone sat in the room looked at each other then ran up the stairs to see this miracle. Bella was the first there.

"Darling you're back!" Bella started crying again but this time with joy.

"Mama?" Issy asked quietly lifting her head up.

"Yes baby it's me, we're all here. We thought you were dead, don't you ever do that to us again sweetheart."

Issy nodded and lay back down.

"Thank-you Jacob. We owe this to you," Edward said walking over to his daughter.

"Well you lot have kind of accommodated me. It was the least I could do really, and I know how much she means to Bella and Nessie," Jacob said trying to make himself sound less heroic.

"You know for the first time in my life, I'm glad you're here Jacob Black," Rosalie said smiling at him, "But don't worry, this feeling won't last long."

Jake grinned back as Emmett walked towards the bed.

"Issy I'm sorry I told you to go out there but I'm so glad you're still alive."

"Don't worry Uncle Emmett," she told him then paused, "There's someone at the door."

Everyone looked round curiously as the doorbell peeled from downstairs.

"I'll get it," Esme said moving from her place at Carlisle's side.

In less than twenty seconds she was back again but this time she had someone with her.

"Oh thank goodness she's alive," Jane exclaimed rushing to Isabelle's side and taking her small hand, "Aro said that something had happened so I got here as fast as I could."

"But Jane, the plane takes at least 7 hours doesn't it?" Jasper asked confused.

"Yes but I did something that Carlisle's well acquainted with though, as I am smaller it was rather quick," she replied.

"Auntie Jane are you here too?" Issy asked looking around confused.

"Yes sweetpea you know that I could never let anything harm you. I even had permission from the rest of the Volturi to do whatever I should to save you," she answered smiling.

Edward then proceeded to glare and growl at her so she hurried on.

"They didn't mean bite you of course just maybe use some of the remedies we've been keeping for many centuries."

Edward nodded and the tension left his face. He then realised that someone wasn't in the room. Looking at Jasper who shrugged he excused himself and left the room.

"Alice," he called as soon as he was in the hall, "Are you ok?"

A small head popped out from behind a door:

"Yes I'm fine; will you help me carry these though?"

She gestured behind her into the room that was Issy's and, as he walked up to the door saw numerous outfits laid on the bed.

"I couldn't decide which one she would want so I decided I'd let her choose," she said innocently.

Edward just shook his head but did pick up the clothes. Upon re-entering the room Alice danced her way to her niece and told her to pick an outfit out of the pile.

That was when Edward saw her mischievous smile as his daughter said:

"I like the one at the botoom."

"You are definitely better," Edward said and they all laughed.

* * *

**I hope you liked this – don't worry I would never have killed Issy; I just needed a bit of drama. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for chapters tell me. Thank-you. XxX**


	25. Twins

_Chapter 25 – Twins!_

In the few days before school started and after the accident Bella refused to let Issy out of her sight, following her everywhere and constantly checking she was alright.

"I'm fine Mummy," Issy said irritated after Bella had asked if she was ok for the fourteenth time that day.

"Well I'm just making sure, better safe than sorry," Bella replied.

Issy rolled her eyes and went over to where her Auntie Rose was sitting by the window, book in hand.

"Auntie Rosie, if I stay with you for a bit does it mean Mummy will leave me alone?" she asked.

"Bella is that okay with you?" Rosalie questioned, looking up from her book.

"Um yes, I'll go and see if Esme needs any help with lunch," Bella said walking off whilst continuously looking over her shoulder.

"She's been like that for three days now and as much as I love her it's getting annoying," Issy confided.

"Well sweetheart she's just worried about you after what happened so go easy on her," Rose said lifting her niece into her lap.

Issy sighed then picked up the book that had been discarded on the window seat:

"What's this about?" she asked curiously.

Rose took it from her and thought for a few moments before answering her.

"Well," she started, "it's about a little girl who wants to find out about her mother so she runs away from home with her nanny and, they end up where her mother lived years before without knowing. I'm just up to the bit where she's just found about her mother living there and she believes she abandoned her and, well hates her for it at the moment."

Rosalie said the last bit very quietly knowing what it might spark in Issy. The fact that Bella and Edward had left her all those years ago after the car crash may come to mind and Rose was really hoping it wouldn't.

"Oh I don't think I'd enjoy it at the moment. Princesses don't tend to run away with their nanny, they run away with the Handsome Prince," Issy concluded.

Rosalie exhaled in relief and started running her fingers through Issy's silky hair.

"Auntie Rosie, can you French plait it please?" Issy asked.

So Rose did as was asked, entwining the strands of hair together and tying it off with a pink hairband.

At that moment Esme came out of the kitchen drying her hands on the tea towel.

"Issy, Rosalie, would you like to come into the kitchen and make some rice krispie cakes as there seems to be rather an infestation?" she said walking towards them.

"Yes please!" Issy squealed in delight.

"Can I help?" Alice's voice drifted down the stairs.

"If you come downstairs dear," Esme called back in return.

Before you could blink Alice was standing in front of them hands on her hips.

"I am Peter Pan and I'm afraid of no man!" she exclaimed.

Issy laughed at this and Alice rounded on her.

"Are you laughing at my courageous self? Why my sword's sharper than an egg but still you laugh?"

At this she stopped laughing and looked utterly confused:

"How can your sword be shaper than an egg? Eggs aren't sharp," she asked.

"Well you see, as you said they aren't sharp which means my sword must be sharper than them," Alice said triumphantly.

"Ok that's enough both of you," Esme said gesturing towards the kitchen, "Nessie's addiction to rice krispies has left us with quite a lot left for you to use!"

"I'm sorry," Renesmee called from the study where she was sat with Carlisle, "I did like them but I had too many. But I love them in chocolate."

"Well dear that's good, now come along the rest of you."

Once in the kitchen they melted the chocolate and added rice krispies. Issy was chief stirrer and, whilst Alice and Rose started searching for cake cases she started eating the mixture.

When they did turn around they were confronted by a chocolate monster with her mouth full like a hamster.

"Isabelle," Alice asked, "How much did you eat?"

"Just a bit," she mumbled her mouth full.

It seemed that at least a quarter of the mixture was gone, but still there seemed to be plenty and, once the cases were filled the phone rang.

"Haven't we got immaculate timing?" Rosalie asked walking over to the corner where the phone lived and putting it to her ear.

"Hello, Rosalie Hale speaking," she said then took the phone from her ear and shouted:

"Bella there's a lady on the phone wanting to speak to you!"

Bella ran in from the kitchen, her apron covered in chocolate and took the phone. The others leant in closer so they could hear what was going on.

"Hello, Bella here."

"_Hi Bella, its Eloise Potts here. I was just ringing to say I had twins at 7:30 this morning."_

"Oh that's wonderful news. I bet you're so proud. What have you called them?"

"_Well we had a little boy and a girl. Frank and I were going through names last night but none of them suited these two so we've called them: Abby Miranda Joy and Charlie Joshua Lloyd."_

"Those are gorgeous names, oh well done, its splendid news. When can we come and visit?"

"_Well I'll bring them into school tomorrow but I don't mind if you and Issy come now, visiting's open for another three hours and it would be lovely to see you both."_

Bella looked at Issy who nodded her head enthusiastically before saying:

"That sounds perfect we'll see you in a minute then. Carlisle can take us in as he's just about to leave for his shift there."

"_Okay bye."_

"Bye."

Bella put the phone back and looked at the little group huddled around her.

"Issy darling if you want to go, I suggest we get your shoes and a jacket," Bella said smiling.

Issy nodded once more before running off to get the said items. Once they were all ready they got into Carlisle's car and were at the hospital in a matter of minutes.

It took them a while to locate Miss Potts's room but after some help from a friendly nurse they got there.

"Oh dear," Bella said looking horrified, "We didn't bring a present or anything."

"Auntie Alice said to give her this," Issy said producing a bag from behind her back.

"Trust Alice to save the day! Remind me to thank her when we get back."

Then Miss Potts saw them and waved them in.

Beside her white hospital bed were two plastic cots. She looked exuberant and couldn't wait to show her new arrivals off.

"Bella darling, thank-you for coming. And you Issy, you'll see them tomorrow but this is like a sneak preview hey?"

"Congratulations Miss Potts," Issy said holding out the package.

"Well thank-you dear, and as we're out of school do call me Eloise. Now the one on my right is Abby and the one on my left is Charlie."

"May I hold one please Miss um Eloise?" Issy asked.

Eloise looked at Bella who said:

"Issy's more careful than most adults would be with their own children."

She nodded and Issy walked round the side of the bed to the cot containing Abby.

"She's so small," she said carefully lifting the baby out.

"Well you were that small once poppet. And Nessie too," Bella shuddered at the memory of the events after Nessie's birth.

"Bella take Charlie out if you want," Eloise said watching anxiously as Issy cradled her daughter.

Bella did so and smiled at the feel of having a baby in her arms again.

"Oh I wish you were this small again. I would have another only I think two's enough," Bella said wistfully.

"Mummy, when I'm older I'll give you ten grand-children," Issy told her.

"And where will they all live?" Bella said the longing gone, humour now in her voice.

"In Nana's house," she said as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay darling. I'll look forward to that. Now, give Abby back to Eloise and we'd better be on our way," she said lowering Charlie into his cot.

"Thank-you for letting me hold her," Issy said putting the baby into Miss Potts's arms, "May I hold her again tomorrow at school?"

"Well I see you've grown quite attached to her so of course. Oh and Bella I have a favour to ask."

"Ask away," Bella replied taking Issy's hand.

"Would you be able to babysit them both on Saturday as we have to go out to one of Frank's colleagues for dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"We'd be delighted. I'm absolutely certain Esme won't mind and it'll do everyone good to have noise in the house, especially if Issy's planning on having ten children!"

"Thank-you so much. I'll tell you more tomorrow but you'd better be off as I can see Edward waiting to collect you," she said waving at him through the door.

"Bye," they both said and left with Edward.

Later that night after Issy and Nessie were asleep Bella told the others about the babysitting and they were all delighted. Edward however could see Bella's wistfulness as she talked about the babies. Well of course there was Rosalie's look of need and desire and Esme's slight look of sadness and their thoughts. But, Bella was the only one who could actually have a child. He could see this in Rosalie's mind and felt her longing. Now he would have to do some something to help this; though the longing had got much less since Isabelle had arrived on the Earth. Only how could he help them both?

**

* * *

**

Right, she's finally had the babies! I chose names from what I think was everyone's and I hope I haven't missed out anyone who so kindly proffered them. Well, the question now is: should Bella get pregnant again? Should they find some miracle way for Rosalie to have a baby? Or should I leave the family as it is? Please help me with this dilemma! Thank-you. XxX


	26. Babysitting

_Chapter 26 – Babysitting_

It was nearly time to leave when Issy woke up that Monday morning. Realising she leapt out of bed and threw on the first pair of clothes that came into her sight which unbeknown to her had been purposefully laid out by Alice. Grabbing her coat from the back of the door she ran down the stairs and straight into Renesmee.

"Sorry," she said breathlessly.

"I was just coming to get you," Nessie replied, "Mum was getting worried."

At that point Bella came into the hall, looking relieved when she saw Issy stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Come on girls, it's time to go," she said jingling her car keys.

Once in the car it was silent; this was not what Issy wanted.

"Mama, can we put some music on?" she asked in her 'perfect little angel' voice.

"What would you like honey?" Bella replied reaching for the glove box where the were kept.

"The Disney classic hits please," she said smiling at Nessie who as expected had an outburst.

"No I am not listening to that. I cannot stand to hear The Little Mermaid telling us how she wants to be a part of this world again."

"But I like it and I asked first," Issy objected.

"Yes but we listened to that all last week so I should choose," Nessie replied.

"Ok what do you want?" Issy asked looking smug.

"I want Cheryl Cole on," Renesmee said defiantly. She'd been sent this as a gift from the Irish coven last week and, as you may have figured out, hadn't had the chance to listen to it yet.

"Darling I don't think that's in the car, sorry," Bella said.

"There we go. Now I can listen to Disney," Issy said triumphantly.

Renesmee just sighed, knowing if an argument started she'd get blamed for being the eldest. So she listened to the joys of Disney the whole way to school where she made a quick escape from Pocahontas singing about the colours of the wind.

Issy on the other hand was loving every minute of this. Singing along full pelt to When You Wish Upon A Star and watching Renesmee sulk in the corner had kept her entertained for the entire journey. She was only enjoying the latter, not as so to be mean but, because Nessie always got her own way and she found this terribly unfair.

So, once dropping her sister off at the High school and arriving at her part of the campus Issy was in an extremely happy mood which showed as she skipped over to where her friends were stood.

"Miss Potts is bringing Abby and Charlie in today," she told them enthusiastically.

"Who're they?" Jade asked confused.

"They're her babies that she had the other day. Mummy and I went to see them yesterday and they're very sweet."

"Oh I love little babies," Kaiya said dreamily.

At that point the bell rang and the three of them ran inside to find Bella and Miss Potts who was standing behind a double pram.

"Girls how lovely to see you all. Issy, Abby has been waiting to see you again – she cried all night!" Miss Potts said beaming down at them.

"May I hold her please?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course dear. Bella pass Issy Abby will you. Thank-you," Miss Potts said as the baby was given to Issy.

Instantly all the girls in the class gathered round her and started making cooing noises.

Joe then walked in through the door and Bella waved him over.

"Joe darling Miss Potts has bought her babies in to see us today," Bella told him as he came to stand by her.

"Yes, now if you sit down on the teachers' chair would you like to hold Charlie?" Miss Potts questioned.

"Yes please," he said smiling.

Cassidy had not bothered Joe ever since that Halloween and Bella was glad her method had worked. Now as he sat down she got that feeling she'd had as she held Charlie yesterday. How she'd love another baby: but maybe a boy this time. The fact was that she didn't want to upset Rosalie or make her jealous.

"Come on Issy, I want a photo with you and Joe," Miss Potts was saying.

Issy walked carefully over to Joe and dutifully had her picture taken. But, as she looked at him she realised she did like him, and maybe by the time she was Nessie's age she'd have with him what she had with Jacob.

Miss Potts ended up staying until half past three when school finished. She still managed to leave Bella with a large bag of essentials, even though she'd been reassured that they had all the necessary items.

"But there might be something you haven't got," Miss Potts had persisted as she waved out of her car window.

Once back home they came to find Rosalie and Esme waiting by the garage door. As they saw the car they ran up to help unload the twins and Issy.

"They're gorgeous," Esme cooed holding Charlie like a professional.

"But not as beautiful as Issy was, or Nessie," Rosalie said gathering Abby into her arms.

"He reminds me of... No don't worry," Esme said shaking her head sadly.

Issy realised with a start that her grandma had been referring to her own son she'd had years ago which had compelled her to jump off a cliff, only to be found by Carlisle.

Once in the house the temperature change caused both of the babies to wake up and start crying.

"Well I'm not changing any nappies," Emmett told them as they rocked the tiny bundles, trying to calm them.

"Yes," Jasper agreed, "Edward missed out on that whole stage with Issy; I think we should let him do it."

"It's a good thing you two were never fathers and never will be," Alice said entering the room.

As she turned the corner she instantly regretted saying that though. The look on Rosalie's face was too hard to bear.

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry, it just slipped out," Alice apologised.

"It's not your fault, it's just something I guess I've learnt to accept," Rosalie said sadly.

Edward at this point looked at Carlisle and nodded towards his study. Carlisle nodded and they both went up there together.

"What is it Edward?" he asked as they sat down.

"I don't know," Edward said standing up and starting to pace, "I've just had an idea really, but I don't know if it'll work."

"Well tell me," Carlisle prompted.

"You know Issy can use any gift that we have. Well would it be possible for her to project Bella's one of humanity onto Rosalie?" he asked frowning.

Carlisle thought about it for a few minutes before answering:

"Well we can but try."

So together they went back downstairs and informed the others of their idea. Rosalie's face lit up like someone had given her the best present ever.

"Really?" she whispered.

"We will try as hard as we can," Edward promised.

So, Alice, Jasper and Esme left, taking the twins with them.

Rose then proceeded to sit opposite Issy, holding her hands. Issy knew she had to make this work for her Aunt. So, concentrating as hard as she could on that gift she pushed out with her mind using her full force. Upon hearing a gasp she opened her eyes, but was still focusing on projecting.

Rosalie lifted one hand to her face and felt the warm blood pumping through her veins. She felt the joy of being human and sensing the warmth radiating off her body was compelled to cry. The feel of the tears leaving damp trails down her face made her smile and cry even more.

"Rosie," Emmett said," Your eyes are the blue you always described to me. Like a pool of sparkling blue."

She turned to him and smiled the biggest smile she'd ever smiled. It was dazzlingly breathtaking.

"Thank-you Issy, thank-you everyone," she wept.

So, Issy went to bed that night with the cries of babies in her ears and, her mind focused on retaining Rosalie's humanity until morning. Hopefully something good would come of it and she would feel her efforts had not been in vain.

**

* * *

**

So will Rosalie get pregnant or will she not? And will Bella? All will be revealed soon. It may not be next week though as it is ultimately the X factor final, and that will keep me busy! But, we break up for Christmas on the 16

**th**** so I'll try to have one by that weekend. Also, I'll try over Christmas but we're moving house so it may be a little hectic. Thank-you once again and please review. IssyXxX**


	27. Celebrations

_Chapter 27 – Celebrations_

It was the next morning and Issy was starting to get a slight headache from her intense concentration all night. She sat up feeling dizzy but somehow relaxed, taking away Rosalie's humanity in the process. The room was still spinning but the dull ache was fading from her temples. She got out of bed and slipped on her slippers before making her way down the stairs to the living room. Everyone was seated around the sofa underneath the window where she could see Rosalie's hair spilling over the arm.

Skipping over she slid underneath Esme's arm and held her hand trying to get a better view.

"Nana, what's happening?" she asked curiously.

"Well Papa's trying to see if your Auntie Rose is pregnant, and if your little magic powers have worked," Esme explained.

Suddenly there was a triumphant shout from what sounded like Emmett. Then there was the sound of Rosalie crying without tears followed by many congratulations. Issy squeezed past her Uncle Jasper's arm and got to the front.

"Oh Issy," Rosalie said her voice full of emotion, "I'm pregnant. It worked. Our plan worked. You're such a good girl thank-you so much sweetheart."

"Well done, but Mama," Issy said directing the next bit at Bella, "I feel really dizzy."

"Sit down a second honey then. Come here and sit with me. In fact I have something to tell you too," Bella said pulling Issy onto her lap, "I'm pregnant too. It wasn't planned but you're going to be a big sister now – how does that sound?"

"Oh congratulations to you too then," she said trying to stop her head spinning by closing her eyes.

"You lot stay here and I'll take her upstairs for a bit," Alice said lifting Issy onto her hip.

Once up in her bedroom Alice sat Issy on the bed and went to sit beside her. Once seated Issy proceeded to put her head in Alice's lap which she preceded to stroke.

"Darling I know it'll be hard not being the baby anymore. But you'll still be the favourite, I can guarantee that: it's showing itself more prominently than any other thing I've ever seen in the future before. You're like Rose's first baby; she took over the job of your mother when your parents went away. And she loved it; it's all she talks about at night. You will be everyone's favourite forever angel, they all love you so much," Alice told her kissing her head softly.

Issy nodded before she looked up, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You promise?" she whispered.

"I do," Alice replied confidently.

Issy nodded; satisfied before she put her head back on Alice's lap.

"But this headache won't go away and I still feel really dizzy," she complained.

"Well if you lift your head I'll get you some calpol for it and then we'll make our way back downstairs – and do try to look excited: Rosalie is over the moon and wants to share it with you and Emmett more than anything or anyone. Also your mother wants to know you're ok with the whole affair as well," Alice said sliding off the bed and going into the bathroom.

She came back seconds later holding a syringe with the calpol inside. After swallowing it Issy started to feel much better and, smiling, she said to her aunt:

"Ok I'll go down now, or they'll start to wonder."

Alice beamed and together they ran down the stairs to where celebrations were still continuing.

"So Mummy," Issy said sidling up to her mother, "Does that mean I'll be an Auntie too?"

Bella's face conveyed shock as she glanced at Renesmee who was stood near them before she realised what her daughter meant.

"Oh princess I'm sorry but you won't be – not unless your sister's pregnant which I sincerely hope she isn't! Instead you'll be a cousin and a sister: how does that sound?"

Issy nodded enthusiastically before going to see her Aunt.

"Auntie Rosie, when will the babies be born?" she asked.

Rose looked at Carlisle who thought for a second before answering:

"Well, judging on the time you took to be born it'll be about one month at the earliest."

"One month," Rosalie whispered to herself hugging her stomach wistfully.

"Mum," Renesmee said at that moment, "Jake's here: he wants to say congratulations too."

"Well let him in then Ness," Edward replied joyfully.

"Congratulations!" Jacob boomed as the door was opened.

"Thank-you Jake, I suppose you know that Rosalie too is pregnant?" Bella asked him.

"No," he said sheepishly, "Well I hope the baby hasn't got its mother's personality!"

"How dare you," Rosalie fumed as Edward laughed quietly.

She shot them both such a look that it made them both be quiet and for Jacob to blush.

"Oh Jacob," Jasper teased, "You miss Bella's blushing so much that you've taken to doing it yourself now have you?"

"Stop it all of you," Bella and Renesmee shouted at the same time.

"Did you practice that?" Emmett asked coming into the circle that had formed and putting his hand in Rosalie's.

"Whatever," Nessie shot back.

"Everyone," Bella said warningly.

"Mummy, what are we to call the babies?" Issy asked tactfully changing the conversations subject.

"Well I don't have any ideas yet, and neither does Rose but; I'm sure you can help us if you like," Bella told her.

Issy nodded enthusiastically – how fun would it be to help chose her new relatives' names.

"I'm thinking Emmett Junior for a boy and Emmeline for a girl," Emmett told Rosalie.

"Well you definitely won't be helping if all the names will embarrass the child or are just variations of yours," Rose said laughing.

So there were two babies on the way – one planned in a way and the other totally unexpected. However it was obvious that both would be adored by all and, hopefully Issy wouldn't feel left out. Alice promised herself resolutely not to let that happen and to try her utmost to keep Issy feeling loved. Of course that left Renesmee but she'd been through it all before and, as she was older didn't mind as much. Though there was still the guarantee that Issy would be loved the most.

**

* * *

**

Sorry, as I suspected the X factor did delay me! But at least Joe won! So, shall we give Bella a boy and Rosalie a girl or what? Also any suggestions of unusual but pretty names would be very welcome. I want these two children to have names that you don't usually hear if you get what I mean. Thank-you once again to all the people that read this and comment. XxX


	28. Preparations

_Chapter 28 – Preparations_

It was now two weeks until the expected arrival of the two babies. Both Rosalie's and Bella's stomachs were swelling to a point where they looked as if they were about to pop. Thankfully the babies had been conceived just before the school holidays meaning, when they were born Bella would have a week with her child before returning to teach at the school. Rosalie however would get as long as she liked to bond with her first child.

"Now," Esme said whilst they were sat at the table with the girls eating breakfast, "We are going to have the slight problem of where these two are going to sleep."

"No!" Issy said spitting out her mouthful as she'd just read her mother's mind, "They are not sleeping in my playroom. They can play in it when they're old enough but they're not going to live there and make it smell funny."

"Ok honey, it was just a thought," Bella reassured.

Issy nodded satisfied whilst the rest of the grownups ummed and ahhed about where the two new arrivals could sleep.

Suddenly Carlisle had a thought:

"Why don't we put them in your laundry room to begin with Esme, then when they're older we can convert the attic into two more bedrooms."

"Now that," Edward said approvingly, "Is a very good idea."

"Hey Issy," Alice said smiling, "Why don't you and I go and order all the cots and stuff online upstairs?"

Issy, catching the meaning behind this got up and followed dutifully.

Once there Alice turned to her:

"We will order say a cot and a pram, then we are going shopping for us," she said winking at Issy.

So once seated they quickly purchased cots, baby seats, high chairs and nappy mats before getting down to the real business.

"Are we going to have a Christening Auntie Alice?" Issy asked.

"Well," Alice said searching the future, "I believe we are, oh and that dress I have on is utterly gorgeous – I need one now!"

Issy rolled her eyes and let herself become immersed in the wholly incredible process of shopping. After three hours and numerous amounts of money spent they were all set and together descended the well trodden stairs.

At the bottom Issy heard the phone ring and ran off to get it. Upon answering she found herself talking to Kaiya's mum Yasmine.

"Hello Issy dear," she said, "Could I talk to your mother for a moment please?"

Issy ran into the living room and passed the phone to her hugely pregnant mother.

"Yes, yes of course – why we'll be round in a minute," Bella concluded putting the phone down.

"Issy darling, go and get your hat and coat; you're going to Kaiya's for the afternoon," Bella told her daughter.

"Yay!" Issy squealed running into the coat cupboard.

"Peace for the afternoon – hallelujah," Nessie said happily.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen don't talk like that about your sister," Bella chided lightly.

Issy then reappeared in the home humming Hallelujah loudly.

"Now look what you've started," Jasper said teasingly to her.

"Ready!" Issy trilled.

"Well Edward you'll have to take her or Yasmine will get slightly suspicious as to why I'm so suddenly looking like a fat elephant," Bella said rubbing her bloated stomach.

"You know this was the part of motherhood I wasn't looking forward to," Rosalie said entering the room and planting herself on a chair which began to sag.

"Well at least you didn't have to go through it while you were human," Bella said matter of factly.

Rose turned her face away from the family; covering it with her beautiful hair.

"Oh Rosalie, I'm sorry," Bella said apologetically, realising the mistake of what she'd said.

"Come on Isabelle necessary on a bike," Edward said walking into the room holding his car keys.

"See you all later," Issy said waving as she went to hold her daddy's hand.

"Love you," they all replied.

Kaiya's family owned the second biggest house in Forks after the Cullens but, Issy had never been there. Kaiya's dad Peter was a wealthy lawyer who had originated from Texas but had moved down here after he met Yasmine, who was a British model; having appeared on the front cover of numerous Vogues and was best friends with Kate Moss. Alice always liked having conversations with Yasmine whenever she went to pick Issy up from school. After expressing her love for fashion they would always find their way over to each other, and she had promised to help Alice when she launched her own fashion line sometime in the future.

They arrived to find a brick mansion that looked vaguely Victorian but there were obvious parts that had been added recently. Issy could see Kaiya sitting at the window and, upon seeing her she ran to the door. Edward and Issy also approached.

"Hello Issy," Kaiya squealed jumping up and down.

"Let the poor girl come in sweetie," Yasmine said coming into the hall with Kaiya's two year old brother Toby balanced on her hip.

"Right so I'll be off," Edward said, "Auntie Alice will come to pick you up at six; and be good poppet."

"I'm sure she will – Kaiya's been dying to have her round, but we've just had the builders in for the last four months so it was absolute chaos around here," Yasmine said ushering Issy into the warm house.

"Bye Daddy," Issy said waving to her father.

Once the door was closed Kaiya grabbed her hand and together they ran up a flight of stairs, then Kaiya opened a door to reveal a set of spiral stairs which led up to her room. Her bedroom was decorated with a ballerina theme: Kaiya was an avid ballerina who practiced daily and had performed in many shows and competitions across the country.

"So," Kaiya said jumping onto her bed with its pale pink covers, "What do you want to do? We could play a game, we could go in the garden, we could watch a film or we could, we could... um?"

"I don't mind," Issy said humbly.

"Well let's ask Mummy if we can make cookies then," Kaiya said getting off the bed.

"MUM," she shouted as she raced down both sets of stairs with Issy in tow, "Can Issy and I make cookies?"

"You can if you calm down and stop being so hyperactive; I'm trying to think what I've fed you that's made you go loopy," Yasmine said putting Toby on the worktop.

"Me want cookie," he began to whimper.

"Well when the girls have made them you can have one I'm sure," she said getting the ingredients out, "Do you want a recipe or do you think you can work it out?"

"We'll work it out – I mean we are six xo are capable," Kaiya said picking up the baking tray and putting it on the oven.

"Well we'll see won't we," Yasmine said smiling to herself, "Issy don't let her get too bossy or take over will you."

"I won't," Kaiya responded.

After numerous ingredients had been put in the bowl and three packets of chocolate chips had been added both girls decided the cookies were ready to put in the oven so that's exactly what they did. Well they called Yasmine in to do it for them to avoid burning themselves.

Fifteen minutes later they were ready to eat so that's what they did.

"Girls," Yasmine said pulling a face, "What exactly did you put in here?"

"Well we put the normal ingredients in but then we added some cheese and rice to make them more savoury," Kaiya recited.

"Well next time I wouldn't suggest you add that because, as much as I love you they taste awful," Yasmine told them.

"Me want 'nother cookie," Toby whined.

"Well someone likes them at least," Issy said laughing.

And, after watching Bambi it was time for Issy to go home as Alice had arrived and was discussing the best outfits from the new season collections with Yasmine.

"Well we'd better be off but I'm glad you agree about that dress," Alice said taking Issy's hand in hers.

"Thank-you for having me and I'll see you again soon – I had a lovely time," Issy said walking down the path.

"You will have to come again soon," Yasmine said thinking what a nice child Issy was.

Once home it was all about the babies again, but Issy didn't mind; she'd had a lovely day at Kaiya's and now she was utterly exhausted so slept like a baby.

**

* * *

**

It's nearly Christmas!!! Well I hope you enjoyed this – it was a bit random but I couldn't skip a whole month really. The babies will probably be here next chapter so I'm still collecting names! Thank-you to everyone who reads and reviews, and I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and New Year. XxX


	29. The Arrival

_Chapter 29 – The Arrival_

"Issy, Issy wake up," Alice said shaking her niece's shoulder gently.

Issy rolled over and opened her eyes, disorientated. It was a week since she had gone to Kaiya's house and with the babies being due any day the house was full of excitement.

"What Auntie Alice?" she asked confused.

"We're going out for a few hours: you, me, Nessie and Nana," she told her getting clothes out of the wardrobe.

"Why?" Issy said yawning.

"Well, your Auntie Rose has gone into labour and Papa expects your Mummy to follow soon after, so we decided it would probably be better for you if you weren't in the house," Alice explained.

Issy nodded and slid her half asleep self out of the bed and dreamily put the clothes that had been selected on. She really didn't want to be present if all the screaming that she'd heard about really did happen.

Ten minutes later she was strapped in the back of Carlisle's car next to an equally sleepy Renesmee whilst Alice sat in the passenger seat, and their driver: Esme was just grabbing some bread for the girls to eat for breakfast.

"So, where do we want to go?" Esme asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"To bed; I mean it's still dark for Christ's sake," Renesmee said grumpily.

"Oh come on; I can say now you wouldn't have slept a wink in there – it's giving me a headache already and I'm not even there!" Alice told her smiling.

"Tell you what," Esme said having had a sudden idea, "Why don't we go for a walk in the woods: the fresh air will wake you up nicely."

"But there are Lions and Tigers and Bears," Issy interjected.

"_Oh My_," Nessie said sarcastically.

"Come on," Esme said enthusiastically, "Besides we can't sit in the car for the next however many hours."

"Four," Alice informed them.

"Precisely, four hours in a car – we might just as well join a traffic jam which would probably be more fun!" she said.

"Fine," Renesmee said giving in.

So twenty minutes later they were parked by the woods and the rain had started to fall gently but fractionally getting heavier every second.

"Can I just remind everyone that this so was not my idea," Nessie told them all unhelpfully.

"We know honey but there must be something we can do, and we can't go home," Esme reminded her gently.

At that moment Jacob appeared from the woods in just a pair of shorts: his body was steaming with the impact of the rain mixing with his hot body temperature. As he noticed them he jogged over and Renesmee put her window down: now fully awake.

"Hey, what're you all doing here?" he asked confused.

"Well mum and Auntie Rosalie have gone into labour so we've been forcefully removed from our own house whilst being told they're trying to protect us but really they want to take us for a walk in the dark, loose us then return and replace us with the two new babies," Renesmee told him.

"Really, were you going to leave us and replace us with the new babies?" Issy asked her eyes filling with tears.

"No sweetheart we would never do that," Esme told her reassuringly whilst glaring at Nessie.

"What I thought that was the evil plan," she said smugly.

"Well um why don't we all go for breakfast at a cafe somewhere?" Jacob asked hopping from foot to foot outside the door.

"That sounds lovely," Alice said, "But I'm afraid we'll have to meet you there as Carlisle wouldn't be too happy if we soaked the inside of his car – no offence."

"None taken," Jake replied grinning, "Well I'll see you in a sec."

And with that he ran off into the woods again. Esme started the engine and they drove back on to the road and towards the centre of the town where they found Jake waiting outside a cafe looking for them.

Esme parked and together they all walked inside: the delicious smell of freshly baked bread mingled with hot chocolate set their taste buds tingling.

So three and a half hours later all three children (well I suppose you would call them children) were stuffed and Alice reported they could safely return to the house. Jacob bid them goodbye and thanked them for a wonderful meal before running off again down the road with Renesmee staring after him.

"Ness, Ness, Renesmee, oh for goodness sakes Renesmee Carlie Cullen snap out of it will you," Alice said waving her hand in front of Nessie's wistful eyes.

"Sorry I..."

"We know what you were doing, now shall we go home and see your cousin and sibling?" Esme asked.

"Yes I want to meet them!" Issy squealed excitedly.

However when they arrived back at the Cullen mansion twenty minutes later she wasn't quite as certain. As Esme and Alice rushed inside telling them to come too she stopped and looked at her big sister.

"Nessie, what happens if they don't like us; or our parents do want to get rid of us," she said worriedly.

"Oh Issy, they'll always love us both you know that. I was just joking when I said that and I realise now I shouldn't have, but I remember feeling the same when you were born. I thought everyone was going to forget about me, or turn me into a slave like Cinderella; but of course they didn't and they won't this time," Renesmee said giving her sister a hug.

"So shall we go in?" Issy asked nervously.

Nessie nodded and stretched her arms out to her sister who allowed herself to be picked up and carried into the main part of the house.

Inside there was so much noise you couldn't concentrate at all. There were babies crying, everyone speaking excitedly at once and the sound of someone (probably Emmett) pulling party poppers.

Renesmee altered the position of Issy before ascending the staircase and going into their parents' room where everyone was gathered.

"Nessie I'm scared I don't want to go in," Issy whispered and Renesmee felt her tears falling onto her own shoulder.

"It'll be ok I promise," she reassured Isabelle.

But Issy didn't want the reassurance, she shook her head and slid out of Renesmee's arms before running to the shelter and comfort of her own room where she proceeded to cry curled up in a ball.

After lying there for five minutes no-one had turned up and she was beginning to wonder whether what Renesmee had said was true, about them not wanting her and putting someone else in her place. But then there was a knock on the door and Alice appeared round it.

"Darling come and meet your brother and cousin," she said coming over to where Issy was lying.

"But they won't want me, they will send me away," she sobbed.

"But they do, they want you to come and everyone wants to know why you haven't," Alice told her gently.

But Issy shook her head and refused to move.

"Angel I promise they won't do anything horrid to you, they just want you to come and join in the festivities with them," Alice tried again.

Reluctantly Issy stood up and let Alice carry her out and back into the room where everyone was. Alice took her to the bed and sat her next to where Bella and Rosalie were laid.

"Issy poppet we wondered where you'd got to," Bella told her reaching out her hand to stroke Issy's.

"Come and meet your brother and cousin Princess," Rosalie said to her smiling.

"Yes my love, meet your new baby brother Hugo Edward Jacob Cullen," Bella said proudly untucking the blanket from her son's face.

He had Bella and Issy's brown hair but Edward's eyes from when he was a human; a startling green that seemed to see right through you and penetrate your soul, but at the same time they were beautiful and a mystery unto themselves.

"See he's going to be a Daddy's boy as much as Nessie is a Daddy's girl," Edward said from where he had his arm around his eldest daughter.

"You're my girl though aren't you gorgeous, a Mummy's girl through and through," Bella said kissing Issy's brown hair that was as much hers as it was Isabelle's.

"He's so small," Issy whispered to the blanket that held Hugo.

"Yes but Daddy and Grandpa think he'll grow faster than you – at Nessie's rate, so he'll look like an older brother soon," Bella said.

"So really I'll still be older even though I look like the youngest," Issy said smiling at the prospect of still being thought of as the baby of the family.

"Petal, come and meet your cousin," Rosalie said excitedly from the other side of the bed.

So Issy walked round and sat by her Aunt.

"Well baby, this is your little girl cousin: Elsa Skye Hale Cullen," Rose said triumphantly, "Her surname's Cullen but we've integrated Hale into part of her middle name."

This child was the opposite of the one on the other side of the bed, with Emmett's night black hair and Rosalie's pre vampire blue eyes that looked like the sky captured into these two little, innocent iris's.

"She's beautiful too," Issy said fondly.

"Yes and we think she'll grow at Ness's rate too so it's a good thing no-one but us knows about the birth of these two miracles," Carlisle said from where he stood with Esme who was holding Hugo like a very proud Grandmother.

"So," Issy said back to her usual happy self, "I'll still technically be the baby of the family?"

"Yes sunshine and we'll love you however you want: as the baby or as the older mature sibling," Edward said to her.

"I'll be loved as both," Issy declared beaming.

**

* * *

**

So the babies have been born and will grow at the rate which Renesmee grew at, making Issy still seem the youngest which is what she wanted all along. So I hope you enjoyed it and if anyone can suggest any powers these two could have that would be wonderful. I hope you had a lovely Christmas and New Year. Please review; I want to try to get to 100 before the next chapter! Thank-you. XxX


	30. First Steps

_Chapter 30 – First Steps_

As Issy got out of bed a week later she started to think about what an eventful week it had been: Hugo and Elsa grew rapidly, at a rate that Issy had never grown at, and had never experienced Renesmee growing at. They were developing more into themselves every day; with Hugo looking and acting more and more like Edward but having a ditzy way about him that they noticed came from his grandmother Renée. Elsa however had Emmett's looks and mischievous way about her, whilst having her mother's body which would (as she grew older) become that of a supermodel and brains which was a relief to the entire family: except Emmett who took their thankfulness as an insult to himself.

Only yesterday had Hugo managed to crawl down the stairs reminding them all of the time Nessie did that whilst taking a phone call. And, whilst they were all sorting him out Elsa decided to go outside where she found Jacob in wolf form and started playing with him like he was another soft toy; much to his annoyance and Emmett's amusement. Rosalie too looked pretty smug as Elsa crawled back in with chunks of fur in her hands and Jacob was looking like he'd had a bad haircut. It all became even more hilarious when he changed back and discovered a bald patch on the top of his head.

Issy decided that, she would go and see her Aunt as she could always calm Elsie down when she got overexcited – something no one else had worked out how to do. When she arrived at Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom however she discovered that Rose was giving Elsa a bath which Isabelle enjoyed assisting with.

"Auntie Rosie," she asked standing by the doorframe, "May I come in and help?"

"Of course darling," Rosalie replied looking up.

So Issy skipped over to see her cousin squirming in delight as Rosalie splashed warm water onto her pink tummy.

"She's so like you," Rosalie said taking Issy's hand in her own, "You both absolutely adore being bathed whereas we always have to try to catch Hugo when it's time for his."

That was true, whenever Hugo heard the tap running he would crawl off at high speed where someone would have to find and catch him, holding him down whilst someone else covered him in hot water.

"But soon she'll be able to give herself a bath won't she," Issy said.

"Yes sweetie, whereas with you we've only just stopped giving you them but actually we still do sometimes," Rose said, "But everyone is different and we just have to take it that Elsie and Hugo grow at the speed Ness did unlike you."

"Well," Carlisle said coming through the door, "Is madam ready for her measuring?"

As with Nessie, Carlisle insisted on measuring both the babies daily to see how much they'd grown.

So, Rosalie scooped her daughter out of the water and dried her in a towel before passing her to her Granddad.

"Dearie me," Carlisle said after he'd measured her.

"What, she's alright isn't she?" Rosalie asked sounding worried.

"Yes of course she is. It's just that she's now two centimetres taller than Hugo and, he's the boy," Carlisle said reassuringly.

"Don't be so sexist!" Alice exclaimed dancing into the room, "It's just that this one's destined to be a model like her cousin; and together they can strut down the catwalk wearing my creations."

"What, me or Ness?" Issy asked puzzled.

"You of course Princess. You were taller than Nessie at all ages, well compared to her growing span so when she had the body of a six year old, she was shorter than you. But I'll still be the shortest in the family," Alice said spinning Issy around.

"But all good things come in small packages," Jasper said putting his arms around Alice's waist.

"Where did you come from?" Rose asked from where she was trying to dress a very impatient Elsa.

"Um let me think, I was just feeding Hugo then I came," Jasper told her.

When Rosalie had finally managed to put a struggling Elsa into a pair of dungarees they all made their way downstairs to where Edward had set out a train track for Hugo to play with. Rose gave Elsa to Issy who dutifully carried her over to the carpet and started playing like the good sister and cousin she was.

After surrounding Elsa with numerous dolls and their many outfits, whether made or customised by Alice, Issy got out her own toys and started to play with them. Everyone was playing blissfully when Hugo stood up and walked over to Elsa, taking one of her dolls and running off with it.

All the adults stared in disbelief as Hugo started walking for the first time. The silence was shattered by Elsa speaking her first words.

"Issy," she said; tears filling her eyes, "Hugo took my toy."

Then, without waiting for a reply she too stood up and ran off after her cousin shouting:

"Give it back!"

Finally after cornering him in the kitchen she managed to grab the toy back and proudly walked back in.

Hugo ran over to Edward who picked him up before saying:

"Daddy, Elsa snatched."

"Well Hugo," Edward said ruffling his hair, "You did steal her toy didn't you so it was only fair of her to get it back."

"See Hugo, you should have left me be and then I wouldn't have had to snatch," Elsa said from the carpet where she was once again playing with the dolls.

"Don't you stir it up missy," Rosalie told her, "You're just like your father – any chance to stir up trouble and you're on to it."

"That's my Elsie," Emmett said beaming at her, "Come to Daddy you little monkey."

Elsa left what she was doing and ran over to Emmett where she proceeded to throw herself into his arms, and thankfully he caught her.

Issy too walked over to join the group and Bella swept her up into her arms, holding her tight. Renesmee then appeared and came down the stairs from where she was writing an essay on "positive thinking" of all things.

"Nana, can I have one of the cookies to take up with me?" she asked.

"Yes love, they're in the jar and bring Issy one whilst you're at it," Esme replied.

When Nessie came over Bella stopped her and whispered to both girls:

"You are my favourite ever girls, you know that? And you've both dealt so well with the new babies and I just want you to know how proud I am of you and I mean it."

**

* * *

**

Well the babies are growing up fast but they still need powers, so any ideas would be profusely welcome. Also if anyone has any ideas as to any trouble they can get themselves into i the next chapter I will happily accept that too. Thank-you all once again for reading and reviewing this. XxX


	31. Shopping with Emmett

_Chapter 31 – Shopping with Emmett_

It was the last day before school started again, the Easter holidays had brought them much joy in the form of two lovable characters; but also with the children that they already had. Elsa and Hugo now looked about three years old, and were growing at a rapid pace. Both of them however adored Issy and would follow her around like sheep, or as Emmett put it: 'Issy's Army'!

After breakfast had been devoured by the four children and Jacob, Emmett decided to propose his idea of what to do today.

"Excuse me everyone," he boomed causing them all to jump, "But I would like to take Issy, Elsie and Hugo out for the day as the rest of you have lots to do."

Edward glanced at Alice as he couldn't quite place what Emmett planned to do – his thoughts were all a jumble.

"Don't look at me, you know full well I can't see their future as they're half and half," Alice reminded him.

"It's a special treat that's all, as Issy will be going back to school tomorrow," Emmett said smiling mischievously at Issy.

"Issy's going back to school tomorrow," Elsa said her voice shaking.

"Yes honey, but she'll be back every day," Rosalie told her, "And Emmett you know you can take our daughter as long as you look after her and make sure she stays herself."

Elsa had developed the talent of being able to turn invisible so that no-one could see her, and whilst she was at it; she could make sure that no-one could hear her mind or footsteps. Many a time had they all gone searching worriedly through the house, convinced that they'd lost her: to find her sat at the foot of the stairs smiling innocently up at everyone.

Hugo however had the gift of being able to read everyone's past by just looking at them, he could see everything they'd ever done, but only if he wanted to. Sadly he had the tendency to test it on some hiker in the wood that passed their house then ask questions about every event in their life so far.

"So; Bella, Bella, Isabella can I take your spouse too?" Emmett asked innocently.

"Well I think that Issy will go regardless as you will take her anyway," Bella said to Emmett who grinned sheepishly at her, "But Edward dear I suppose Hugo can go too can't he?"

Edward sighed before proceeding to answer:

"Well I think he can as long as you get him into no trouble and stay away from civilization where they may be seen: both of them," he said referring the last part to Elsa and Hugo.

"I solemnly swear I will try as hard as I can to ensure that no harm shall come to them," Emmett replied with sarcasm.

Edward nodded once and Emmett grabbed Issy hands singing:

"We're going on a bear hunt, we're going to catch a big one, we're not scared!"

"You are not taking my children if you are going on a bear hunt, you know how Issy is with blood," Edward told him firmly.

Issy, despite being half vampire had inherited Bella's human tolerance to blood, getting dizzy at the sight and smell of it, much to the humour of the vampires in the house.

"I know, I know, we will be as good as gold," Emmett ensured him winking at Issy.

"Well than I suppose you'd all better get going," Esme said entering the room with a vase of freshly cut roses.

So the foursome trooped out of the living room into the garage where Emmett's Jeep was waiting, equipped with the necessary three booster seats.

"Emmett," Carlisle said glancing at Edward's face, "Don't you think it would be more sensible to make my car?"

"No not really," Emmett replied shrugging.

This caused a low growl to erupt from Edward which Emmett promptly ignored.

"I mean, if we get stuck in a ditch wouldn't it be more sensible to have my car, or if there was a snow storm and the roads iced over a four wheel drive would be more sensible," Emmett told them all, "See I do think about safety precautions Eddie."

"Do not call me that, and I advise you get going now before I do something I may regret later but I sincerely doubt I will," Edward said, his face like stone.

"Take a chill pill and yes I'm going," Emmett said waving foolishly at the gathering of relatives.

As soon as they were out of hearing he turned to Issy saying:

"Blimey your dad is a little stressy today, did he get out the wrong side of bed or something?"

"If he got out the wrong side of bed, that means he'd have got out Mummy's side, but is that the right side for her then?" she replied confused.

"Don't worry pumpkin, it's just a saying and; here we are," Emmett announced.

Issy glanced out the window and saw they were in the middle of Forks' town centre; surrounded either side by literally the whole population buying last minute school supplies.

"Uncle Emmett are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked nervously.

"Oh stop worrying, you're like your mother at times: worry, worry, worry; of course this is ok," he said ruffling her hair.

"Daddy I want to get out, Hugo's pinching me," Elsa whined from the back.

"She started it Uncle Emmett, she looked at me," Hugo replied with he same whiny tone.

"Both of you stop it, and Hugo that's not really an excuse is it. No don't go and give me an essay on the laws of arguments like your father – let's go shopping," he said to them all excitedly.

"If we're going shopping then why isn't Auntie Alice coming along too?" Issy asked curiously.

"Because there's a higher chance she'll tell your father and, this isn't her kind of shopping," Emmett replied lifting Elsa from her car seat and setting her on the ground.

At that moment Joe walked past with his mother and waved at Issy before running over.

"Hi Issy, how was your Easter? We went to my grandma's and she gave us an Easter egg hunt," Joe told her excitedly.

"Wow, well we just stayed home and did nothing really, though I did have an Easter egg hunt, although Jake had eaten most of them before I got a chance to find them," she replied laughing at the memory.

"Who are they?" Joe asked pointing at Elsa and Hugo who were pushing each other, trying to get one of them to land in a puddle.

"They're um, they're my cousins," she said trying to make up an explanation as to why they were there, "You see they're my mum's brother's twins and they have um come to stay with us for the holiday."

"Oh right, you're so lucky to have cousins and a sister. I'm an only child and so were both my parents," Joe said sadly.

"Well you can come and share Elsa and Hugo whenever you want," she said.

"But they don't live with you do they?" Joe asked confused.

"Well they don't, we're just looking after them for the holiday and they're returning to New York tomorrow morning," Emmett put in coming to her rescue, "Now Issy say goodbye to your boyfriend who you'll see tomorrow as we have to get going."

His comment caused both of them to blush furiously and Joe waved goodbye as his mum walked him towards the shoe shop. Issy waved back looking forward to seeing him at school the next day.

"So how long have you and lover boy been an item hey?" Emmett asked nudging her gently.

"He's not my boyfriend we're just friends," she replied in earnest.

Emmett just smiled and nodded his head causing Issy to sigh as she realised she was fighting a losing battle because Emmett would never give up.

"Ow! Hugo pushed me into the car," Elsa shouted from behind.

"You two stop it, we're going to the supermarket and I want neither of you to fight," Emmett told them sincerely.

Both of them nodded their heads and followed along behind, glaring at each other occasionally.

"Uncle Emmett," Issy said as they reached the supermarket, "What are we actually going to buy here?"

"Dog food," Emmett replied without hesitation.

"For what dog?" Issy persisted.

"For Rufus you know," Emmett said loudly causing the whole shop to turn and stare.

What both of them had missed however was the fact that both Elsa and Hugo had disappeared into the vegetable aisle and were now having a sword fight with Brussels sprout sticks.

Elsa promptly vanished leaving many mortified shoppers wondering why there was a floating stick of Brussels sprouts and where the little girl had gone.

As they crashed into a stack of tins causing them all to fall down Issy turned around and upon realising grabbed Emmett's arm as he walked off (oblivious) toward the dog food aisle.

"Uncle Emmett, Elsa's playing up and look at the mess they've made," she whispered urgently and he turned around.

"Elsa Skye Hale Cullen come out this second - I will not wait any longer," Emmett shouted loudly across the shop.

The Brussels sprout stick dropped from the air and a sheepish Elsa came out from behind the boxes of cereal.

"Now missy, you stay with your cousin whilst I find Hugo," he told her seriously, or as serious as it gets being Emmett.

"Did I just here that her surname was Cullen," said the unmistakable voice of Mike Newton from behind them.

"Uncle Emmett," Hugo said suddenly appearing from under the tins, "Why does that man seem to have a lot about Mummy in his past?"

"Well Hugo I think it's time to go: we all got what we needed?" Emmett said surveying the carnage.

"What are they Bella's children or who's their mother?" Mike shouted after them as they exited the shop.

At the edge of the street Issy turned around to see Mike being taken away by some very formally dressed policeman.

The drive home was silent, but as they pulled up at the house Emmett started to speak.

"You know Issy, I think it may be better if I drop you off here with the babies and I'll return later; I um forgot something," he said glancing nervously at the house.

But he was too late; an angry looking Edward appeared from the front door shouting:

"EMMETT!"

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked this chapter, I will try to do another one next week; but we're moving house so it may be hard. I really hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your views. Thank-you. XxX


	32. Unexpected Visitors

_Chapter 32 – Unexpected Visitors_

Since the little hiccup with Edward and Emmett the day before, neither were speaking to each other: though Emmett did have great enjoyment singing the most annoying songs inside his head, knowing Edward wouldn't retaliate. In fact the others all agreed that it was childish behaviour that they might just tolerate from Hugo and Elsa; though Bella did drop the fact that Jacob did do the same after they'd returned Edward from Italy – but this just caused many comments about how immature he was: much to Nessie's annoyance.

Anyway, school was beginning again today so Issy, Bella and Nessie were trying as hard as possible to get back into that routine of waking up early (it was no problem for Bella but with Renesmee it was a completely different story). Once at school Bella disappeared off to the classroom, leaving Issy with a bunch of overexcited six year olds. Kaiya and Jade were both really excited to see her, as was Joe and they all had a lot to catch up on!

But, finally the bell rang and they all trooped off to the classroom where Bella was standing waiting - whilst all the tables were covered in brightly coloured paper and felt tip pens. Once they were all settled Bella announced her plan:

"Right everyone, I know our brains are all still in holiday mode, so I want you all to do a picture of the highlight of your holiday and write a few words about it," she said smiling at the assembled group of students.

They all nodded and set to work; busily drawing and colouring, desperately trying to stay within the lines. As she walked around Bella got the impression that Cassidy had gone to Disneyland, Joe's best part was his Easter egg hunt, Kaiya's was when she and Issy made cookies whilst Jade had been to see the Princess and the Frog. As she rounded this small table she came upon her daughter carefully drawing two familiar faces. They were those of her own son and niece. Bella gasped knowing that Issy would have to be more careful in case suspicion arose about the identity of these two characters. Isabelle looked round and upon seeing her mother's expression gave the piece of paper to her silently and took up another piece.

Bella smiled fondly at her before bending down next to her ear and whispering:

"Thank-you."

This time Issy couldn't think of anything to draw except Elsa and Hugo, so in the end she drew herself being dressed up by her aunts – it wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, but it would have to do.

At the end of the lesson Bella collected in all the carefully drawn pieces of art, before dwelling on the fact that her daughter was so much more accomplished than any of these children here, her drawing next to all of those made her realise the sheer difference between the mind of a part vampire and that of a human child. It suddenly brought to mind a book Charlie had brought her when she'd come to stay one summer, it was hazy but she definitely remembered reading Matilda. And here was her youngest daughter: a perfect example of this fictional character.

After school had finished and Nessie had been collected they drove back to the Cullen house where they met a group of vampires in a chaotic state.

"Ah Bella thank goodness you're home," Esme said as they entered the house.

"Why, it isn't Edward and Emmett again?" she asked nervously.

"No, although they still refuse to speak to each other. It's just that Rosalie out of mere curiosity asked Alice to check on how Eloise Potts was, and we found out they were planning to come here to pay a visit in a few minutes and we don't know what to do with Hugo and Elsa," Esme gushed.

"Why don't you take them for a walk?" Issy suggested casually.

Everyone froze where they were before turning to look at her.

"Of course."

"Why didn't we think of that?"

"It's the perfect solution."

Then there came a voice with anger barely concealed within it from where Edward had just read Carlisle's mind.

"He is not taking my son with him."

"Oh Edward get over yourself," Bella said, her annoyance showing, "You're really being more immature than Emmett for once and if Jasper goes too there's no harm done."

"Hey I think that was an insult to me," Emmett said from the corner.

"Yes but that's why we all love you," Bella told him over her shoulder.

"Okay then, Elsa and Hugo, you go get your wellies and coat on; whilst Jasper and Emmett get there's too," Carlisle said, the authority in his voice.

At this point Nessie felt it was her place to chip in, so decided to tell them something completely trivial.

"Did you know that 'wherefore art thou Romeo' doesn't mean – where are you, it means why are you called Romeo, and why are you like, a Montague," she said catching their attention.

"Yes I did actually, and I unfortunately never had the pleasure of meeting him – he was a few years before me," Carlisle informed her.

"Isn't it just slightly strange that you were basically alive at the same time as Shakespeare, and that was like a million years ago?" Nessie asked him.

"No, it wasn't a million but theoretically I'm not that old," he justified.

"Yeah but it's still slightly weird," she finished.

At that point Emmett and Jasper reappeared having wrapped the babies up in layers of clothes to go out as it was pretty cold. In fact they were so covered Elsa couldn't even walk whilst Hugo couldn't hear anything due to the large amount of hats residing on his head. Alice began to complain but at that point the doorbell rang.

"Go out the back door quickly," Rosalie said motioning towards the door.

They picked up a child each and ran out the door as the one at the front opened.

"Hello, I hope I haven't disturbed you," Miss Potts said whist wearing one child strapped to her front and the other to her back.

"No we had just got in from school," Bella told her ushering her in.

"May I hold Abby please?" Issy asked.

"Yes honey she's on the back if you just take her out," Miss Potts said bending down to Issy's arm level.

Once extracting Abby Issy took her over to where her Auntie Rose was sat and sat next to her, holding the baby carefully.

"Oh your daughter is so good with her, but I have a favour to ask you Bella," Miss Potts said taking Charlie out of the baby carrier.

"Why what's that?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, I know I haven't known you long, but you've made such an impact, and I was wondering whether you'd like to be Abby's godmother," she finished smiling.

"Why I'd love to, that's so kind of you. We never got round to christening either of ours – life was too hectic," Bella said justifying her reason and glancing at Edward who nodded that what she'd just said was okay.

Two hours later Miss Potts had to leave, so with many farewells and reminders that the christening was that Saturday they finally said goodbye.

As the car drove off the back door opened again.

"I thought she'd never go!" Emmett said coming in first, "We were out there walking round in circles for ages, but then Seth came and joined us so the last hour was spent with 'Pony Rides' as Elsie calls them."

They all nodded, before Rosalie and Bella took Elsa and Hugo off to bed, whilst Alice gathered Issy into her arms, preparing to feed her supper before reading stories till bedtime.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's been two weeks, but I hope this makes up for it. Do you think that something should happen at the Christening, and if so what? That'll be the next chapter by the way. Thank-you once again, and thank-you for helping me get over 100 reviews – it means a lot to me. XxX


	33. The Christening

_Chapter 33 –The Christening_

It was that Saturday and the Cullen family were preparing to go to the Potts' christening, well all except Esme and Carlisle who had offered to stay at home and look after Hugo and Elsa. Alice had spent all night planning outfits and Bella especially looked gorgeous.

"Where's my hat?" Alice was saying getting agitated, "I know I put it here but I can't find it."

"Is this it?" Edward asked holding her hat up.

"Yes, please can I have it and thank-you for finding it," Alice said relieved.

At that moment Hugo and Elsa ran through the hall, with Hugo carrying a long pointed stick. It caught the hat which was made of straw, and whilst trying to remove it he speared a hole through it.

"Hugo!" Alice screamed.

"Sorry Auntie Alice," Hugo said shuffling from foot to foot.

"Alice don't worry about it now, we need to go!" Bella said glancing nervously at the clock.

"Ok fine but you and I will have a chat when we get back Hugo," she said skipping out of the door holding Issy's hand.

"Right, well if Alice, Bella, Nessie, Issy and I go in one car and you boys in another we'll meet you there," Rosalie said offering her hand to Renesmee who took it gratefully.

"Okay so it's in the town church," Bella reminded Edward.

"I know my love, stop fretting you look perfect," he replied kissing her.

"Look you too we're going to be late if you don't stop sucking each other's face off," Emmett said impatiently, causing Bella to pull away embarrassed.

"Just imagine what colour she'd have gone were she human!" Jasper said to Emmett and they both laughed loudly.

"Okay we're leaving," Alice shouted from the garage where they instantaneously heard the roar of an engine.

They all glanced at each other and saying a hurried goodbye rushed out of the door.

Twenty minutes later they were at the church where there seemed to be no-one else.

"I told you we were too early," Emmett said from where he was skimming stones on a river though most of them were hitting some very disgruntled cows.

"Well Eloise said to be here at half past," Bella told him whilst stroking Renesmee's hair.

"Yeah and it's kind of quarter past," he mumbled.

At that point however Miss Potts's car did arrive and she got out looking very flushed.

"I'm so sorry we're a bit late, we couldn't get the heating to turn off in the car and then Charlie got all grouchy which made Abby cry and then Frank couldn't find his tie and it was all a bit of a dilemma," she explained in a rush whilst extracting her wailing children from the car.

"Don't worry" Bella reassured her, "Here let me take one."

"Thank-you," Miss Potts said passing her Abby, "You're so glad you didn't have twins: they're nightmare sleepers."

"Well there are a lot of us so I suppose we could have shared the burden," Jasper said.

"Yes I suppose – big families are helpful in some cases."

A man stepped out of the car then and walked round to put his arm around Miss Potts.

"Hello, I'm Frank Parsons it's a pleasure to finally meet you, especially you Bella," he said extending his hand which they all politely declined knowing what a shock their cold skin caused.

"Yes we've heard a lot about you," Bella said smiling, "Meet my family though: Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, my husband Edward and my daughters Nessie and Issy."

"Lovely to meet you, I suppose you've all met my children: I'm so pleased you could be a godmother to Abby," he said ushering everyone into the church.

Half an hour later the pews were full of family and friends and everyone was waiting patiently for the service to begin. The vicar finally came in and walked over to the font where he began the service.

"We welcome the parents, godparents and family of Abby Miranda Joy and Charlie Joshua Lloyd to the church today. Let's start by singing a hymn..."

After some readings from the bible and a prayer the vicar asked the parents and godparents to stand up. Bella extracted herself from the middle of the pew to join Frank, Eloise and Charlie's godfather Graham.

They all made their promises to care for the babies and to look after them and guide them through life when the vicar reached into the font.

"I sign these children with the sign of the cross. Name these children."

"Abby Miranda Joy and Charlie Joshua Lloyd," Frank said proudly.

"Abby Miranda Joy and Charlie Joshua Lloyd I baptise you in the name of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit. These children are welcomed into the family of the church."

Then it was time for another hymn before Issy who'd been selected for the next bit said her part.

Just as the hymn was drawing to a close Issy leant over and whispered to Edward:

"Daddy I need the toilet."

Emmett who too heard this burst out in roaring laughter making everyone in the church jump suddenly and turn around to see what the uproar was from.

"Sorry," he laughed, "My niece is just about to say her bit and has just decided she needs the loo!"

Of course as the people in the church were not as immature as Emmett they all nodded sympathetically at Rosalie who was furiously trying to hush him with no success. In the end she gave up and took Issy's hand who was wriggling uncomfortably.

"We will pause the service momentarily for this child to visit the lavatory," the vicar said in his monotonous voice.

Rosalie quickly took Issy outside knowing she had no intention of visiting the loo.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just think I'll get my words wrong," Issy said her eyes filling with tears.

"You won't angel, I promise. And anyway your Mummy's up there and you go and stand with her when you're done," Rose said reassuringly.

"But Auntie Rosie I'm scared," Issy said sounding upset.

And Rosalie did see she was scared. She'd never seen Issy look this way before, it was as though she were condemning herself to death. She looked utterly petrified which was so unlike her it just seemed wrong.

"My darling you are the chattiest girl I've ever known, and the bravest and you can do it. Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Because I'm not a Christian," Issy whispered.

"That is the least of their worries, now go in there and show everyone what a brave girl you are!" she said kissing Issy's forehead.

So they returned to the church and Issy's voice was so confident it rang out over the pews and filled everyone sat there with wonder. She glanced at Rosalie who smiled proudly before the congregation burst into applause which was unusual in a christening service.

As the applause was dying away there was a loud splash behind and Issy turned to see Charlie sat in the font and Frank frantically trying to get him out.

Everyone laughed as the vicar asked the congregation to leave into the adjoining hall for the reception.

Later that night Issy was tucked up in bed dreaming of her moment in the spotlight whilst all the adults downstairs discussed how brilliant she was, she just need that extra boast of confidence that Rosalie gave her.

**

* * *

**

Hey, I hope you enjoy this. I won't be able to update for a few weeks – sorry. I hope I got the order of service right: apologies if I didn't, the only thing I had was a copy of a fake one we did in year one. Oh and if anyone can tell me the difference between a christening and a baptism I would love to know. Thank-you. XxX


	34. Wolf Trouble

_Chapter 34 – Wolf Trouble_

When Bella and Issy arrived at school that morning they realised something was not right. There were Police cars parked by the entrance, but everyone seemed to acting as usual.

"Go onto the playground sweetheart and I'll try and find out what's happening," Bella said kissing Issy's head.

Issy nodded and ran off to where Kaiya and Jade were stood by the large climbing frame that dominated the left hand side of the playground.

"Hello," she said brightly when she'd got over to them, "Do you know what's happened?"

Jade whose dad was in the Police nodded and proceeded to tell them:

"Well at the weekend two hiking people got attacked by a wolf and they've sent people in to talk to us about it and safety precautions."

Bella who had just been told the same thing by another teacher had a feeling of déjà vu. She was desperately hoping that it was a wild wolf as the pack wouldn't do that and none of the vampires had sensed anyone else's presence. That was when the bell rang and her class filed in and took their seats.

"Well class, as some of you may know we have a policeman coming in to talk to us about some events that have happened this weekend, but I want you all to know there is no reason for any of you to be scared as you are in no danger," she told them all reassuringly.

At that point there was a knock on the door and the figure of a large man appeared in the frame. Bella smiled at the class and went to open the door. In stepped a tall man with a big moustache and eyes that showed more emotion than his face. At that moment Bella could tell he was actually nervous about talking to the class. Issy too realised this but she saw that it was because he didn't want to frighten them but he still had to break to them what was going on. She smiled her angelic smile at him and as he saw it she sensed he relaxed.

"Well good morning," he said stepping up to the front, "My name is Chief Murray and I'm going to talk to you this morning about safety precautions, and what has been going on in the woods. Firstly let me say that I have taken over this job from one of the nicest men who was ever alive: Police Chief Swan."

He nodded at Bella who smiled at his compliment. Issy too felt proud of her granddad.

"Anyway, as some of you may know this weekend two hikers were attacked by what appears to be a wolf. Now, we did have a case of this before any of you were born but this was sorted out, and we will also be able to sort this out as soon as we have tracked down this animal. I want to let you all know that as long as you stay out of the woods you will all be fine. Wolves are actually shy creatures that don't usually come into towns. The thing that has struck us as odd is that this was done by a lone wolf, and as you probably know wolves live in packs. So whether this wolf has been separated or thrown out of the pack we don't know."

Bella thought this struck her as odd. If it was one of the Quileute pack then they would have been in together, and as far as she knew none of them had left recently.

"So," Chief Murray continued, "Does anyone have any questions?"

Cassidy Newton's hand shot up.

"My daddy was alive when the first attacks happened and he says it was her families' fault," she said pointing at Issy.

"Well I'm not sure what you're getting at but there were no human marks on the bodies; so unless they are wolves then it was nothing to do with them," he replied not realising the irony in his words.

Another boy (Jeremy) put his hand up and asked his question.

"My dad told me that I had to carry pepper spray with me, but would this really help with a wolf?"

"Well, as long as you sprayed it in their eyes it would probably stun it for long enough so you could get away," he said thinking that the time till he had to leave would go quicker.

"Are you going to shoot them?" shouted a boy from the back.

"We are hoping that we will be able to shoot it when we find it in order to stop it hurting anyone else," he told him.

"You murderer!" a voice screamed from the back and it was joined by others quickly.

He glanced at Bella looking for help and she quietened the class down but Kaiya piped up:

"My mum's friends with Stella McCartney and she told me that you should never kill animals. In fact she told me that over a billion animals are killed a year and I think that's wrong."

"I'm sure there's a good reason behind her saying that but this is a dangerous animal that could kill people," he answered edging towards the door.

Bella saw this and escorted him while the class furiously spoke about what had just been said.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Bella who desperately wanted to get home to talk to Jacob about it but finally she and Issy were driving home, making a quick stop to pick Nessie up also.

"Ohmygod we had this annoying man in today telling us about wolves and I hope it's not the pack. But he was also about twenty and kept trying to flirt with Mrs Gordon who is about sixty!" she said hastily getting in the car.

"We did too sunshine, and I think we need to find out what's happening," Bella told her putting her foot on the accelerator so that it was flat against the floor.

Once at home the three of them ran into the kitchen where everyone seemed to be gathered.

"Mama!" Hugo called rushing into Bella's arms.

"Hello poppet I need to talk to Uncle Jake right now so I'll talk with you later," she said putting him on the ground where he proceeded to sulk.

"What do you need to speak to me about Bells?" Jake asked from where he was stood with his head in the fridge.

"Well at the weekend there were two deaths due to a wolf and they're going on a hunt. What I really want to know though is whether it's one of the pack, or if you could get Sam to look into it," she told him.

His head appeared from the fridge, a worried expression on his face:

"Right, it's got to be an animal as there are definitely no vampires bar you here at the moment," he said thoughtfully, "I'll go and find out what Sam thinks."

And with that he ran out of the door and into the night. With a nod from Edward Nessie ran after him.

**

* * *

**

Well, who's killed the people? I hope you enjoyed this and have had a nice half term if you've had one. Thank-you once again. XxX


	35. A problem solved

______

Chapter 35 – A problem solved

Jacob ran through the woods at an immense speed. Next to him there was a bronze and white blur where Nessie ran alongside. They both reached Sam's house panting, as Jake disappeared quickly into the trees to change before he and Nessie both ascended the steps rapidly. Jacob hammered on the door with a huge fist.

"Is someone dying out there?" Emily asked coming to the door in an apron.

"Not at the moment, but they may soon," Jake replied looking anxious.

"I'll get Sam," Emily told them whilst walking to the foot of the stairs and yelling, "Sam! Jake and Ness are here!"

Sam was down the stairs in an instant, as he heard the worried tone in his wife's voice.

"What's happened?" he asked, sensing something was amiss.

"It's one of the wolves," Jake explained, "They've been killing hikers; and it's not a vampire. Issy saw the body in a policeman's head and it had certainly been mauled by a wolf."

"She's not traumatised by seeing that is she?" Emily said. She along with everyone else had a soft spot for Issy, and felt as protective of her as she did of her own daughter Libby, who was a year older than Issy.

"She's fine, I think that time she went hunting was worse," Nessie said recalling her sister's face when Carlisle and Esme had taken her on her first and last hunting trip. She'd come back; disgust evident on her face, saying 'It was all yucky – I may have got dirty!'

"Well if you two ladies stay here: we'll go and see what's up," Sam said gesturing out of the door and towards the woods beyond.

Emily and Nessie nodded and Sam headed towards the door but Jacob grabbed his arm – stopping him.

"Wait, I think you should hear what the policeman have found and said in Renesmee's class," he said looking serious.

Nessie glanced at Sam for approval and he smiled so she stepped forward and put her palm to his face and replayed the scene with the policeman.

Sam nodded after it had finished: his face looked tense.

"That isn't one of the pack," he muttered, "That description doesn't fit any of them, unless..."

He stopped suddenly before continuing:

"...Unless there's a new stray that we don't know about."

Jake's face also looked tensed and they both ran off into the woods with only a loving look back once before they disappeared into the depths of the forest.

"Well my love, Libby is at her cousin Claire's today so it's just us," Emily said rushing into the kitchen as the oven timer went off.

"Well, we could always go back to our house, everyone else is there except Papa who's working at the hospital," Nessie suggested.

"That would be lovely, let me just leave the guys a note – you know, for when they return," Emily said taking some perfectly baked scones out of the oven, "And I haven't met little Hugo or Elsa yet either."

So after putting the numerous amounts of scones into tupplewares and leaving two with a short note for Sam and Jake, they got in the car and drove off the Cullen's house. Journey took longer than Renesmee was used to, having been brought up being driven by vampires.

As they walked through the door Bella appeared asking if they'd found anything yet.

"No, they boys have set off, but we thought we'd come back here as Libby's with Claire and I wanted to meet the new babies," Emily said handing Esme the scones.

"Hugo, Elsie, Issy come and say hello to Emily please," Bella shouted up the stairs in the vague direction of the playroom.

"Emily!" Issy shouted running down the stairs and jumping into Emily's arms.

"Hello sweetie, how are you? Lib's at her cousins so I haven't brought her – sorry," Emily said kissing Issy's cheek and putting her down.

Elsa and Hugo then walked down the stairs and Emily gasped.

"They're so big! I do remember Sam telling me they are growing at the same rate that Nessie did but I never expected them to be this big," Emily said stunned.

"Who's this Auntie Bella?" Elsa asked approaching her aunt.

"Well darling, you know Jake. This is one of his wolf friend's wives so you're allowed to be yourselves within reason," Bella told them aiming the last part at Hugo who abused his abilities a touch to much.

"Well I must say congratulations to both of you and they are definitely going to grow up to be beautiful," Emily said.

"Thank-you," Rosalie replied walking into the room and taking Elsa's hand in one of hers and Issy's in the other.

At that point there was a large bang as the door swung open and a dishevelled looking Jacob and Sam were stood pinning a body to the ground.

"Emmett!" Jacob yelled, "A little help would be nice."

"I'm already here," Emmett said from where he was stood behind them making both of them jump.

He managed to restrain the body whilst the other two stood up and brushed themselves off.

"It was a new one, he was out of control and hadn't been told what to do or guided by anyone," Sam explained before looking at the writhing body on the floor, "Mark if you can control yourself we'll let you stand up and tell us."

There was a mumble from the ground and a reluctant Emmett let the boy go. He stood up, looking uncoordinated and out of place amongst the other well muscled guys. Bella gasped her hand flying to her mouth as she recognised him as one of the boys who used to hang about on the Quileute land when she went to visit Jacob.

"Mark's family died in a fire when he was younger leaving him alone. He never wanted to admit it so created an uncle who he supposedly lived with. Then, once he began to change he didn't know who to go to so decided to face it alone," Jake told them all, "But he's joining Sam's tribe now."

They all came in and ate scones until it was time for Libby to be picked up, and after promising to bring her next time Emily, Sam and Mark drove back to the Quileute land.

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Any ideas for subsequent chapters would be great. Thank-you. XxX**


	36. Picnic

_Chapter 36 – Picnic_

When Issy woke up when Saturday morning she felt warm air coming through her bedroom window as opposed to the usual cold air that was a feature of Forks. Running to the window, she realised that it was warm but not sunny, meaning that it was safe for them to go out and be seen. With this in mind she ran down the stairs and straight into her brother who now appeared to be seven which meant he was literally older than her.

"Watch out silly," he said to her grabbing her hand and pulling her down the stairs at vampire speed.

"Hugo stop it!" she screamed as her feet left the air.

"Hugo," Edward shouted from upstairs, "Whatever you're doing to make your sister scream like that stop it now."

He let go and stopped, but she carried on going and flew into the antique vase at the bottom on a table at the bottom of the stairs. It shattered with a crash but stopped her flight. At the noise Esme appeared from the kitchen and took one look at the situation before sighing.

"Hugo what have we said about this?" she asked, "You know I loved that vase, and I love your sister even more so I don't want either of them damaged. But, it's too late for that now so I don't want it happening ever again. Am I clear?"

He nodded sheepishly, hoping that was the only telling off he'd get but luck was not in his favour. At that moment Bella walked round the corner also and looked at the wreckage, then turning her face towards him he realised he was in trouble: his mother never looked like that.

"Hugo Jacob Edward Cullen get on the naughty step right now. You are in a lot of trouble young man. Not only because you've hurt your sister but because that vase was very expensive and pretty," she said in a low voice, her face conveying all the anger.

Hugo turned around and sat on the third step from the bottom where he proceeded to sing loudly and out of tune.

"Hugo don't push it," Edward said coming down the stairs and picking his youngest daughter who was still lain at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you alright baby?" Bella asked taking her into her own arms from Edward.

"Yes, I think it was mostly the shock," she replied, putting her head on her mother's cool shoulder.

"What would you like to do today poppet?" she asked tucking a stray bit of Issy's hair behind her ear.

"Can we have a picnic with some friends?" she said meeting her mother's loving gaze.

"I don't see why not," she said, "I'll ring Brooke, Jade and Kaiya to see if they're free. Then, if Ness wants to go I'll ask if Lucie's free too."

"I'll come," Nessie said poking her head round the door of Carlisle's study where he was helping her with some homework.

"Sweetie, the little ones won't be able to go, so if they're ok with it Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper can take them," Edward said.

An hour later four little girls were waiting excitedly in the hall of the house whilst the two older ones were just putting the final touches to their makeup. Alice and Jasper came to join them armed with a picnic basket full of delicious food that Esme had prepared.

Rose and Emmett arrived shortly after as they'd just been saying goodbye to Elsa. Hugo due to the fact that he couldn't be seen had been moved to the set of stairs that led up to the third story where the attic and his and Elsa's room was.

They all piled into the back of Emmett's Jeep, and in remarkable timing arrived at a meadow similar to Bella and Edward's but not the same. As they unloaded the car they realised that the temperature was dropping. Kaiya seemed to be the most affected by this as she started turning blue and shivering at an astonishing rate. Alice grabbed three enormous coats and covered her with them.

"Well I suggest that we eat now before this drizzle becomes anything worse," Rose said indicating the sky which was a nasty grey colour.

As soon as they had all the food out it did turn into a downpour. All the children grabbed as much food as they could salvage and stuffed it into their mouths before it became drenched.

"My hair was straightened this morning!" Nessie said annoyed, "Now it'll be all curly."

"Like Daddy's hair," Issy unhelpfully put in.

"Is, I don't think that's helpful – seeing as your Daddy is going bald," Emmett said trying to keep a straight face.

"That's not helpful either of you," Renesmee said trying to cover her hair with a paper plate which was disintegrating.

"I did think about it but I didn't straighten mine this morning," Lucie told Ness.

"No it's because Mummy took your straighteners away," Jade remarked.

Lucie shot her a look and trying to prevent an argument Jasper suggested they play hide and seek. Everyone ran off to claim the best spot as Japer counted to sixty. Emmett however decided to hide in a tree, and as Jasper said 'Ready or not here I come' he jumped out and landed on top of him.

"Get off you bear," Jasper said struggling with his enormous brother.

Finally extracting him he growled in annoyance which caused a loud scream to come from a nearby bush. Going over to investigate he found Brooke on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Alice," he said loud enough for her to hear, knowing she was nearby as he could sense her emotions stronger than everyone else's.

"What's happened?" she said skipping over then took one look at Brooke, "Jazzy! Brooke its ok, there's no bear only Emmett being an idiot as per usual."

Brooke nodded and Jasper ran off to find the others. When they all came back they made a joint decision that maybe hide and seek wasn't the best idea. Emmett then came galumphing over.

"I've found a rope swing over the river," he exclaimed.

"Can we go on it please?" Issy pleaded.

"Yes, if I push you may," Rosalie said looking at Emmett in particular.

"Fine," he muttered and started leading the way.

They all followed him and found what was indeed a rope swing. They all lined up to go on (except Nessie and Lucie) and when at last it was Issy's go Rosalie started pushing her lightly as she had with the rest. Emmett was bored of these tiny little movements so with perfect timing he pushed his wife, who in turn pushed Issy and they both flew into the river.

"Emmett that is in no way funny!" Rosalie growled.

"That's the second time someone's made me fly today," Issy added indignantly.

"Just ignore him whilst he's in his immature mood," Rose told her niece, picking her up and carrying her dripping out of the river.

They all walked back to the Jeep with Emmett walking alone, in disgrace.

"Auntie Rosie," Issy said from where she was still in her aunt's arms, "Can Uncle Em go on the naughty step with Hugo when we get home?"

"There'll be no knowing what they'll get up to, so he can have the naughty corner instead," she replied smiling at her niece before kissing her wet hair.

When they all arrived home, dripping Esme took one look at the lot of girls before sending Carlisle off to run the huge bath in their ensuite. She then got Rosalie, Alice and Bella to take the four little ones up and put them in the bath. To Renesmee and Lucie she said they could use Nessie's and Issy's bathrooms.

After a hot bath and a hot chocolate, as well as some dry clothes provided by Issy but chosen by Alice the girl's parents came to collect them.

"How was your day honey?" Yasmine asked Kaiya as they left.

"It was the best day ever!" Kaiya squealed.

All the other girls were having similar conversations with their parents, and Edward overhearing said to Esme that she may have to invest in some garden sprinklers!

**

* * *

I hope you enjoy this. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank-you. XxX**


	37. Missing

_Chapter 37 – Missing_

It was dark and unusually cold (even for Forks) when Issy woke up the next morning. In fact it could have been the same night: she didn't know and there had seemed to be a power cut as none of the lights or clocks were working. She had woken up from a nightmare. What had happened in that nightmare she couldn't tell you in detail. All she could remember were those red eyes. Red like blood; fixed on her. Hungry and malicious.

Her breathing was ragged as she shook her head to clear it of that image. As she glanced towards the window she caught a glimpse of the outline of a body standing behind her curtains. Thinking it was one of her family she climbed silently out of bed and tiptoed over to where the figure was stood. As she drew the curtains in one fluent movement she realised too late that it wasn't a member of her family come to play a joke on her. As the figure turned she saw its face illuminated by the moon. Its red eyes bore into her own brown ones. And that was when she fainted.

Hours later when the sun had risen the rest of the Cullens got up, and went downstairs where they would prepare breakfast for when the youngest members appeared. First down was Hugo who was still in trouble from the day before. He was trying to be good so they might take him out hunting later. Unlike Issy, both Hugo and Elsa had developed a taste for blood and preferred it to the usual human food which they considered quite bland.

Elsa followed shortly after clutching her teddy bear called Mimi. This had been a gift from the Denali coven. She was in a happy mood, as her mother and aunt had promised they would only take Issy to the shops today and not drag her along too. Like her Auntie Bella, Elsa preferred just putting on something because it was comfortable; not because it was the latest trend. Finally Renesmee appeared looking quite baffled.

"I'm down before Issy?" she said in amazement.

"It looks that way my dear. She must be absolutely exhausted from yesterday," Edward said putting fried eggs on both his son and niece's plate.

Twenty minutes later Isabelle had still not appeared and Bella started to look anxious. Issy never slept in this long. It was so unlike her, unless she was ill.

"I'm just going to check on her," she said ascending the stairs.

Upon reaching her youngest daughter's room she found nothing but an empty, unmade bed and the window wide open.

"Edward," she shouted; anxiety in her voice.

Her husband was up the stairs in seconds:

"What is..." then he stopped.

"Oh my, where is she?" he said sounding just as anxious as Bella.

Everyone else had heard this and rushed up the stairs to see what was going on.

"Where could she have gone?"

"Who saw her last?"

"How long has her room been empty?"

"Why would she want to go: what could be her motive?"

The questions hung unanswered in the air. Bella looked desperately up at Edward as all her suppressed emotions came out as one as she briefly turned back into a human. The tears made rivers down her cheeks, and the dry sobs from the other female members soon echoed her own.

Meanwhile, in a cave somewhere Issy awoke feeling a large lump on her head. She looked around trying to take in her surroundings. All she could remember were those red eyes and then it had gone black. And now she was here. Was she alone or was that the sound of breathing in the corner?

"Hello," she said: jumping when her own voice reverberated off the surrounding walls.

"Ah so you're awake," a dry, old voice said as if he had been waiting for her to awaken.

"Yes. Who are you and why am I here?" she asked trying to make out any details that would reveal the strangers identity.

The figure stood up and stepped into the light that was coming from outside. The light was grey as the sun couldn't break through the thick blanket of clouds. He had blonde hair, pale skin and those menacing red eyes. There was only one answer to her question. He was a vampire. And not a vegetarian one at that.

"My name is Caius," the figure said, a thin smile crossing his lips.

"You're one of the leaders of the Volturi then?" Issy asked.

"Yes that's right. Your family must have taught you something at least," he said a dry laugh escaping his lips.

"Then why am I here? Jane and Aro are the only ones who have ever visited me," she said confused.

"You see my child, they come to visit because they love and adore you like the rest of the vampire population," he said, spitting the last words out in disgust.

"So are you saying you're here because you don't love me?" Issy asked furrowing her brow as she tried to get her head around what he was saying.

He laughed:

"You are quite a smart little one aren't you? I must say that they were right when they said you were the spitting image of your mother. She was quite the little fighter as well – never settled for anything except that which was beyond her reach. It nearly led to the killing of your sister. In fact it would have had I had it my way."

"What's Mummy and Nessie got to do with this? I know you tried to kill her, but that matter is resolved now. So why do you want me?" she questioned, starting to feel intimidated.

"Don't you see? You're such a naive little girl aren't you? Well let me explain. We as the Volturi may not be the worlds, how can I put this, may not be the world's favourite people. But, among the vampire race we are looked up to and respected by all; making us quite popular really. My point is that all the vampires seem to be losing respect for us. In fact there isn't one vampire I have seen who hasn't had something good to say about the _darling_ Isabelle Cullen. You're becoming more popular than me and I don't like it!"

Back at the Cullen mansion the wolves had been rung and were going to meet them outside the house. They were then going to search for Issy. Everyone was anxious and worried about her welfare as well as where she was.

"Can we come and help find Issy?" Hugo and Elsa asked their grandmother.

"No my sweethearts, you cannot. Us three are to stay here whilst the others go out and search in case she returns," Esme told them.

"But why is everyone else going?" Hugo asked insistently.

"Well Hugo, they all posses something that may be necessary in helping to find your sister. Your Uncle Emmett is the strongest, Rosalie is a beauty, Edward reads minds, Bella creates shields, Carlisle can resist blood if she's bleeding, Alice can see the future, Jasper controls emotions and Renesmee can show you things she has seen," she explained to her pouting grandson.

"But Elsie can go invisible and I can tell you about someone's past," he persisted.

"I know Elsa and you posses talents too but, you're too young and we don't want any more of you going missing," she said more sternly than she had ever before: she too was seriously stressed about Issy.

"Well Esme, we're off. Ring us if you hear anything and we'll report back to you as well. Be good kids, and I love you Esme," Carlisle said affectionately but still with impatience about setting off after his treasured granddaughter.

And with that the search party set off into the horizon.

**

* * *

So, will they find Issy? Or will Caius have done something to her first? What do you think? Tell me what you think should happen and if you liked it. Thank-you. XxX**


	38. Searching

______

Chapter 38 – Searching

They had been searching for four hours non-stop, and still there was no sign of her anywhere. They had been as far as Canada, but there was nothing. Everyone was starting to get restless and in the wolves and Nessie's case they were getting hungry, but no-one wanted to admit it so they could carry on searching for the one they all loved.

'_Why do we have to do this?'_ Leah thought and all the wolves and Edward's heads shot round and glared at her.

'_Sorry I'm just hungry,'_ she thought in response.

Edward slowed in his tracks and took his mind off searching for Issy's scent to hear the thoughts of those around him.

'_How much longer till we eat?'_

'_I could easily eat a dinosaur.'_

'_Do you think Edward would notice if we quickly went to get something to eat?'_

Then his eldest daughter looked him in the eye, and instead of using her mind she told him outright:

"Daddy, I know we all want to find Issy as quickly as possible; but don't you think we'd all be more effective if we had something in us: then we'd concentrate more on finding her than our own stomachs," she told him in a matter of fact voice, as the wolves growled in agreement.

"I suppose you're right as always sweetheart. I just feel that it was my fault that Isabelle got taken, it's like with your mother or you. If I ever lost her I couldn't forgive myself for not looking after her better and being there when she needed me most. Like now, and those first four precious years of her life. I missed her growing up. Despite the fact that I have the images you show me and the pictures that were taken by everyone there's still this gaping hole in my heart that tells me I failed her when I could have been there with her through everything," he justified taking her warm hand in his cold one.

He looked at Sam and the pack andnodded, before slowing to a halt bringing everyone else to a halt.

"What's happening my son?" Carlisle asked confused.

"The wolves and Nessie need to eat before we can continue," he said squeezing his daughter's hand.

The pack had disappeared to find something to eat, and a few minutes later they all returned with a deer to their name. Last came Jacob who approached Nessie and looking at her with adoration dropped one of his two at her feet perfectly intact. He had just broken its neck.

"Thank-you Jake," she said kissing his shaggy coat.

Edward nodded in recognition and realised however hard he tried he would one day loose his gorgeous girl to a wolf. At least he had the guarantee that she would be well looked after, he thought, trying to console himself.

Back at the Cullen's house Esme and the youngest two Cullens were desperately trying to get engaged in a game of 'Disney Trivial Pursuit.'

"It's impossible," Elsa said hitting her piece off the board so it hit the floor with an almighty thud.

"I know dear, but we have to stay sane for your cousin's sake," Esme said trying to regain her attention.

"Why do people call her my cousin Nana?" Elsa asked then.

"Well, your Mummy is her aunt and didn't give birth to her, whereas your Auntie Bella gave birth to her," Esme said trying to give a reasonable explanation without going into detail.

"I'm calling her my sister," Elsa said defiantly.

"She's my sister too!" Hugo interjected.

"She is in theory both of yours sister if we're thinking like Elsie," Esme said calming them down.

At that moment the wind blew through Issy's bedroom window which had been left open upstairs. A familiar scent wafted down the stairs into Esme's nostrils. She leapt up suddenly causing the little ones to pause in their argument over sisters and look at her intrigued. She ran to the phone and called a familiar number.

In the woods everyone had finished eating and they had set off again. As Edward inhaled deeply he caught the scent of something he recognised. He'd smelt it before that day but where?

Just then Carlisle's phone started vibrating loudly in his pocket. Reaching into his jacket he withdrew and saw the name of his beloved wife flash up. Opening it he put it to his ear ready to listen.

"Carlisle I've realised something you're missing," Esme said breathlessly down the phone.

"Calm down my love then tell me," he said to her in a warm affectionate tone.

"Carlisle I've just realised what we've been missing," Edward shouted, his mind solely focused on what he'd worked out.

"Edward wait a minute, I'm just talking to Esme," Carlisle said to him in a reprimanding tone.

"Carlisle, the scent in Issy's room it's..." Esme started.

"...the scent that was in Issy's room that we ignored this morning it was..." Edward continued oblivious.

"...Caius!" they both said together into opposite ears of the poor vampire stuck in the middle.

At that moment in a cave not too far away the kidnapper sat facing the kidnapped. He was preparing a speech that would give her two options to choose from. He didn't really care which one she choose: in the long run he won both ways.

"Excuse me, but if we're not doing anything I would like something to eat at some point today," Issy said politely.

"Quiet child," Caius answered opening his malicious red eyes again, "You are going to listen to what I'm going to say then I will contemplate giving you some nutrition."

She nodded, realising that this was her only choice: he was going to make her listen anyway and it was better to go along voluntarily. She shuddered as she saw the other methods he was deliberating over in his head.

"Well, as you know I am one of the three supreme leaders of the vampire world. I have my brothers who work alongside me as I work alongside them. But there are also the guards in the Volturi who we control. In fact, deep down they all have a favourite leader. Jane as you know is like Aro's daughter so of course, he's her favourite. Overall they mostly prefer Aro with a few liking Marcus. There aren't actually any who like me the best. I have many second places, but second is not good enough!" he shouted throwing a rock against the wall where it shattered.

"But you," he continued, "You have been taken by me: I don't care if you prefer Aro and Jane; I can soon change that. I mean to say, that what I'm proposing is that you have the choice to join the Volturi guard but as my little minion. But there's a catch. If you choose to join with me and remain alive you must renounce your family and have nothing to do with them ever again. You will never be able to see them or speak to them. They will just believe you've disappeared; that's until they see you with us. Then they'll realise that you're a double faced liar. But you'll have all the power and wealth you could ever want with me. You'll have more jewels than he Queen of Sheba, more dresses than Grace Kelly, more money than J K Rowling, and more power than everyone but myself, Aro and Marcus. Or, there's another option. I can kill you now, and protect myself and everyone else from your wrath."

She was stuck. There was no way out. Either way she'd never get to see her family again. Tell them how much she loved them. Their faces flashed through her mind: no more shopping with her Aunts, no more games with her Uncles, no more adoration from her grandparents, no more arguments and fun with her sister, brother and cousin. But worst of all, she would never see her parents again. The two people who had brought her into this world and had loved her enough to live for her and return for her. She had no choice, but she knew which one would be the less selfish one.

"I won't join you," she whispered.

"What?" he asked astounded.

"I refuse to join you," she said more clearly.

"Well then, it seems you've made your choice," Caius said licking his lips as his eyes flashed crimson.

And with that he grabbed her childish neck and prepared to sink his teeth into her soft skin...

**

* * *

Will he eat her? I hope you enjoyed this and sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger. I hope you all had a nice Easter and got lots of chocolate. Please Review! Thank-you. XxX**


	39. Found

_Chapter 39 – Found_

_And with that he grabbed her childish neck and prepared to sink his teeth into her soft skin..._

Issy closed her eyes and felt her heart beat speed up. His cold breath was making her skin come up in goose bumps. She shivered and waited for the impact of his sharp fangs.

A loud growl made her jump and she opened her eyes and saw Edward and Emmett stood in the entrance to the cave. Thinking it was all a dream, and that Caius had already killed her she smiled. Seeing the people who loved and cared for her one more time was all that she could wish for.

"Let go of my daughter now," Edward said in a cold, icy tone.

Caius's malicious laugh filled the room and echoed off the rock walls:

"One more step," he said; his face turning serious, "And your daughter is history."

She felt his bony fingers tighten around her neck, and the task of breathing became nigh on impossible. She looked into her father's face which was contorted with pain, but going unnoticed in his topaz eyes was the tiniest glint of hope.

Her heart sped up again as she heard his voice in her head:

'_Isabelle, listen to me carefully. Your mother has a plan, but to achieve this we need your full cooperation.'_

'_What do I have to do Daddy?' _she sent back, keeping a neutral expression on her face.

'_Well darling, take your mother's power as a shield and project it onto your own mind so that you are shielded from what will happen next. If you don't do it then we cannot proceed.'_

In that instant Edward lost the telepathic connection with his daughter, and after waiting a few seconds to insure that it held he nodded and outside the cave, Bella knew it was time to act.

Concentrating she felt the elastic material surrounding her mind extend from her and incorporate all of the wolves and vampires present. All except Caius. From inside this bubble of protection the inhabitants knew that now the plan should go smoothly; unless Caius was to find out.

As if on cue Caius started screaming in pain and agony. His face twisted into a grimace that showed such hurt. From behind Edward and Emmett a small figure in a black cloak appeared.

"Let go of her now," Jane demanded, increasing the pain level.

He screamed again but Issy felt the hands that had been holding her loosen and finally release her. In a blinding blur, Rosalie had appeared beside her and scooping her into her arms she took her outside to the safety of all those present.

"Jane, dear, I think that's enough now," Aro's papery voice drifted in from the outside.

Jane nodded, and with one final push she released Caius from the pain that she was inflicting upon him. As this ended Bella dropped her shield, and turning to Rosalie who was stood next to her, put out her arms for her baby daughter. With a fleeting kiss on the forehead, Rose put the fragile child into the arms of her mother.

As Issy felt the cold embrace of her mother's safe, protective arms around her; she relaxed and the tears she had been holding in flowed freely down her face, and from there down Bella's neck in which her face was nestled.

"Never again will this happen my darling. I thought I'd lost you, I really did. It was agony not knowing where you were: I really thought you were gone," Bella whispered this into her daughter's hair knowing full well she could hear it with her sensitive hearing.

As she held her, she felt herself switch to humanity, and soon enough her tears were joining with those of her daughter's and creating rivers on her cheeks.

Inside the cave Caius lay motionless, as he recovered from Jane's attack. Edward and Emmett moved out of the way as two regally dressed vampires appeared in the doorway.

"Well Caius, I think you have some explaining to do, and some apologies to make," Aro said: a disapproving look on his face.

Even Marcus who was usually expressionless looked slightly angry at what the last third of their trio had done without informing them.

Caius looked up – defeat obvious in his eyes as he surveyed the scene around him. From behind Aro and Marcus, Demitri and Felix appeared and picked him up in one swift movement.

Whilst this was happening Edward and Emmett had returned outside to where everyone was looking lovingly at the figure nestled into the hollow of Bella's collarbone.

"Issy," Edward said, coming to stand next to his wife, "You're so brave and clever. Not many children would have the courage to do what you did, and stand up to Caius like that. That took real guts which you displayed and I'm so proud of you."

Issy extracted her head and turned to look at everyone surrounding her, gazing at her with love and admiration. This was her family and she belonged here. How Caius had ever thought it possible for her to give up this she hardly knew. Looking at all the faces smiling at her she saw parts of herself in each of them. Looking at her Uncle Jasper she saw him looking at her with the most love. She smiled at him as she realised this was due to the overload of emotions he was experiencing at this point in time.

One by one, the assembled came and approached her.

"Sweetheart, we're so glad you're safe," Alice gushed – sending her niece a mental image of them shopping.

"Angel we missed you," Rose told her, in between dry sobbing.

As they all offered support and love she realised that Caius didn't have this and he was jealous of her more than she first realised. He wanted to be loved like she was, and have people care about him as they did for her. He wanted to belong in someone's heart and be adored by them. He had his wife, but she was just one person compared to the hundreds that loved Issy.

One of the last to approach her was Emmett who ruffled her hair, and told her in all seriousness:

"Is, if you'd gone then there would have been no-one to play with anymore. I would have lost my playmate and then I would have no partner in crime who wanted to cooperate with me."

Looking over his shoulder as she laughed she saw Caius being escorted away by Felix and Demitri whilst Marcus followed behind, as Aro led the procession.

Jane skipped over, and kissing Issy's smooth cheek said:

"I'm sorry about that, but you'll still love me won't you?"

"Yes Auntie Jane, no matter what he does, I'll always love you," Issy replied solemnly.

Jane smiled a charming smile and ran off to join Aro and the rest of the Volturi. They had stopped to talk to Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. We shall deal with Caius and insure that it never happens again. I hope Issy is ok, and we'll come back to visit another time," Aro said before shaking Carlisle's hand and departing with the Volturi in tow.

Walking back to the group of vampires and wolves Carlisle smiled:

"I don't know about all of you, but I think I'd like to go home."

**

* * *

So Issy's safe as you probably expected. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank-you once again. XxX**


	40. Returned

**I have something to tell you, but I'll write it at the end. XxX**

_Chapter 40 – Returned_

During the journey, Issy didn't pay much attention to any of the scenery flashing by. Even though the journey here had been in the dark, she preferred not to look and see. Her only thought was of being with her grandmother, brother and cousin once again. Of course she wanted the rest o her family with her, but they were here now whereas the others were not. She savoured the feel of her mother's cold arms enclosing her body and holding her tightly as they ran. Around her she could feel the presence, and read the minds of all of her family who were there.

Carlisle had rung Esme as soon as the Volturi had left to tell her she was safe once again. She could hear her grandmother's voice full of joy on the other end of the phone as her granddad promised they'd get her home as soon as possible. They had then set off at a pace faster then she had ever experienced.

Suddenly the smell of the surrounding area became more familiar. She knew that the river by the mansion was rapidly approaching, and with a swift, deft movement Bella leapt over and landed gracefully on the other side.

They had all slowed to a walk now, and she felt her father put his safe, strong arms around her, her mother and sister (who was now stood next to Bella).

"My beautiful girls," he whispered flashing them his brilliant trademark smile and Issy swore she could feel her mother's heart melting.

"I will never let any of you go again, I promise," he continued looking directly at Issy, his topaz eyes serious now, "Neither you or..."

He was cut off there by a loud "Daddy", before a small boy flung himself at the group of them.

"Or Hugo," Edward chuckled picking his little boy up and spinning him above his head.

"What's that about me?" Hugo demanded.

"Nothing important," Bella said giving him a kiss as he sailed by.

"Mama!" Elsa shouted running out now and throwing herself into Rosalie's outstretched arms.

"My gorgeous angel, I've missed you so much; but my other gorgeous angel is back with us now so I feel content," she said holding her daughter to herself.

"Hugo, Elsa," Carlisle said appearing with Esme by his side; their hands linked together, "Come and stand in front of me a second."

Curiously they both went and stood as told as Carlisle studied them.

"My, my, I think you've grown at least four inches since we last saw you yesterday. You now officially look older than Issy but not quite as old as Nessie," Carlisle commented.

Bella put Issy down then, realising she'd want to go and see her grandmother. But, as she released her she felt a hand in her own that she hadn't felt in a long while.

"Renesmee, darling," she said pushing a stray curl behind her eldest child's ear, "I've missed you holding my hand you know."

"Sorry, Mummy, I know I have too. I've been trying to act the age I look rather than my real age and I've realised it means not being able to be comforted by you as I would if I grew little Issy," Renesmee said nestling her head into her mother's shoulder.

"You can always be comforted by me princess," Bella cooed, "Even when you're really thousands of years old you'll still always be my baby girl. As small as the first time I held you and you bit me."

"Sorry about that," Nessie said grinning.

"Nana," Issy screamed running across to where Esme and Carlisle were walking hand in hand.

"Isabelle," Esme laughed, letting go of Carlisle's hand and opening her arms wide as her granddaughter ran into them.

She wrapped her arms around the delicate, birdlike body of her granddaughter who was really tougher than anyone else she knew.

"I love you sweetheart, and I can't tell you how much I missed you and your little smiling face," Esme said as she started to dry sob.

"I love you too Nana, and I'm sorry I left you," Issy replied resting her head on top of her grandmother's shoulder and inhaling that smell she always had of flowers and biscuits.

"It wasn't your fault beautiful, it was just Caius and his corrupted mind," Esme said lifting Issy up on to her hip.

"Hippo!" Emmett suddenly called out taking Elsa from Rosalie's arms where she had returned after being studied by Carlisle.

"Hippo, Emmett," Jasper said looking at him strangely, "Would you like to explain the reason behind that sudden outburst?"

"Well everyone else is calling people names like sweetheart, angel and banoffee pie, so I thought I would add my own personal creative flair on this," Emmett said indignantly.

"Um Emmett," Alice said, "No-one has called anyone banoffee pie."

"Well you were going to; I know, I'm psychic," Emmett retorted.

"Well Emmett dear, I'm glad you've um developed a talent over the course of the trip, but I was wondering whether you'd all like to come inside as there are a few people in there who will be glad to have a party to celebrate Issy's safe return," Esme said starting off towards the house.

"A party!" Alice said excitedly then her expression changed, "And you didn't let me plan it."

"Well honey, it is kind of unexpected but all of those present insisted, and we did have more important things to do than plan parties," Esme said to her daughter who was now wearing a pout.

"Please can I take Issy, and then we can go in the back and get changed!" Alice said instantaneously happy again at the prospect of outfits.

"You're coming too Rose!" she shouted as she and Issy disappeared through a window into the house.

"Well it's good to know Alice never changes," Carlisle said with a smile as the rest of the family went through the front: not too bothered about their attire.

Ten minutes later, Alice, Rosalie and Issy came down the stairs looking immaculate. Alice was in white skinny jeans with a red dress top, and Rose was wearing a floaty pale pink chiffon strappy dress. In her arms was the reason for this party: Issy was dressed in a cream dress covered in butterflies, with her hair in two French plaits hanging down under either ear.

"I have never seen that dress before, and is it physically possible to do your makeup in the duration of ten minutes," Bella said bemused.

"Trust me, when Alice is on board anything is possible," Edward said winking at his sister who just smiled.

Downstairs Issy could see the wolf pack, with Emily and her daughter Libby who had brought their cousin Claire along.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Emily gushed as they reached the bottom step.

That evening the festivities were endless but the love clear for that one child whose disappearance had left the family in tatters and with returning had made them whole again.

Long after the wolves had left, they sat there; with her asleep on Edward's chest and talked about the past, the present and the future of this one little being who they all loved with their unbeating hearts.

**

* * *

Ok, I have some news, this is the last official chapter of this story. There will be an epilogue which I hope to get up soon, but thank-you to everyone who has read this and also to those who have reviewed. I will start another story, but probably not until the end of exams but I will tell you the name of the story at the end of this so I hope you will read it. Thank-you again to everyone who has taken the time out of their day to read this. XxX**


	41. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Seven years had passed, and the majority of the family looked the same. Only the youngest three had changed: now all were fully grown. Elsa, looking sixteen and fully grown at seven had Emmett's curly black hair, reaching just above her waist, and Rosalie's blue eyes that looked more mature by the day. Hugo turned out to be a handsome young man with Bella and Issy's brown hair which had Renesmee's curls, and the penetrating green eyes of Edward's youth. Lastly, Issy who had grown at the most normal rate was the spitting image of Bella, adding vampire beauty to her list of charms.

Renesmee and Jacob were engaged, and whilst it had taken Edward the longest to adjust to, they now all thought of him as the family member who smelt particularly nasty. The wedding was in the winter, with just the family and the pack attending. Seth was to be best man: an honour he had taken on with great enthusiasm, even helping Alice with the planning; which everyone thought was risky. As expected, she was in full planning mode, as well as the running of her own line.

Alice and Rosalie had on fact created their own clothing line which was becoming increasingly popular with demands coming in from Europe and Asia. They had the three girls modelling (Nessie, Issy and Elsa) so it wasn't unexpected when the verdict came back that they thought their models were stunning, and would they consider other jobs?

Edward was to follow in Carlisle's footsteps, and was completing his last year at medical school for the third time. His self control was starting to rival Carlisle's, as the previous two times he hadn't perfected it enough to start helping people. He did however have a way to go before perfection, though having children that bled when they cut themselves did help. Bella was on the verge of publishing her first book: a story of vampire romance. It was ironic really, but Emmett had even read it and said it was not boring enough to put him to sleep, but some parts weren't really necessary like the love scenes. He was mischievous as ever; playing tricks and making fun of everyone. Jasper also hadn't changed much, but his self control was now good enough that he didn't have to leave when one of his nieces or nephews bled.

As far as relationships go, the initial couples were stronger than ever. However, there were new romances blossoming. Seth had imprinted on Elsa and both were besotted with each other. It had taken Rose a while to accept the fact that her daughter was in love with a wolf, but she was slightly relieved that it wasn't one she didn't get on with. However, Emmett's gentle encouragement had finally won her round. Hugo too had been imprinted on, but by the only female member of the pack: Leah. When they realised this, she finally came round and started to acknowledge the Cullen's as more than enemies.

Lastly, Issy, despite all the difficulties, had started dating Joe. They were both fourteen, and even though she wanted it, it had taken some pressuring from Kaiya, Jade and later her parents and sister to accept his offer. As she confided to her mother one night, there was a part of her that knew he was her 'singer' and the person she would end up with. Bella had smiled and kissed her goodnight: running off to find Edward and tell him. He found the whole situation quite amusing; it was like his and Bella's story repeated, but with the roles reversed. Together they vowed nothing would ever separate them or force them apart.

But that's a story for another day...

**

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long, but exams came first. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story, and thank-you. My next one will be started soon – maybe next week, but it will be called 'Lost, but not Forgotten'. I hope you will read it and thank-you again. XxX**


End file.
